Muérdeme
by RissiRis
Summary: (Vampiro A/U). SONADOW. La vida de Shadow siempre había girado alrededor de sí mismo y su trabajo. Pero desde que la existencia de los vampiros ha sido rebelada y aceptada por la sociedad, su vida ha dado un giro de 360º. Y ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a una malvada asociación en contra de dichas criaturas, si quiere mantener con vida a su irritante novio vampiro...
1. Capítulo 1

**Bueno, quiero advertiros de que esta es mi primera historia; ya que estamos, supongo que también debería advertir de que es un sonadow. Así que si no te gusta, no sé qué haces aquí xd. En tal caso, yo que tú le daría "click" a la flechita para dar marcha atrás y retrocedería a la página anterior. Pero si no, espero que disfrutéis leyendo esta historia tanto como disfruto yo escribiéndola :D. Os prometo que haré todo lo posible por mantener la personalidad de los personajes y porque esto no sea la típica historia cliché. Por cierto, los personajes de Sonic the hedgehog le pertenecen a SEGA y no a mí xd.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1<p>

Lo odiaba. No podía soportarlo. Nunca debió permitir que Rouge le apartase de la comodidad de su casa para llevarle a un sitio como este; repleto de gente apestando a sudor, alcohol y otro tipo de olores… personales.

Por no hablar de la música tan alta, salvaje y con un ritmo tan predecible, que simplemente le resultaba insoportable…

Sí, definitivamente odiaba las discotecas.

Shadow el erizo se apartó gruñendo cuando una chica tambaleante pasó por su lado, derribándole encima un poco del contenido de su copa. Genial, ahora él también apestaría a alcohol…

No es que a Shadow no le gustase beber, bailar o simplemente divertirse; es solo que no le gustaba hacerlo AQUÍ.

Con un gruñido de resignación, el erizo negro con franjas rojas en las púas, brazos y piernas, fue abriéndose pasó como pudo entre la gente, tratando de divisar el pelaje blanco y reluciente de su amiga murciélagao entre la multitud. Pero entre tanto empujón era casi imposible moverse, y a juzgar por el volumen de la música y el griterío de la gente, llamarla por su nombre no serviría de mucho…

Por fin, apartando a una pareja de enamorados de su camino, Shadow pudo dirigirse a la barra donde Rouge estaba ligando con un musculoso perro mobian. Ambos parecían muy interesados el uno en el otro… a ver cuánto duraba.

Al verlo llegar, la murciélago esbozó una sonrisa y agitó una mano para llamar su atención.

—¡Hey Shadow! ¡¿Te estás divirtiendo?! —gritó la chica tratando de hacerse oír por encima del volumen de la música.

Shadow respondió algo que la murciélago no oyó (y quizás fue lo mejor para ambos…).

—¡¿Qué dices?! —preguntó Rouge— ¡Bueno, no importa!

Shadow se dio una palmada en la cara.

—¡De todos modos, este es Iban! —explicó Rouge mientras el perro le ofrecía una mano y Shadow la estrechaba a regañadientes.

Shadow trató de gritarle algo a Rouge una última vez, pero al ver que la chica seguía sin oír nada de lo que decía, simplemente señalo la salida, a lo que Rouge le dio un pulgar hacia arriba.

Así pues, Shadow volvió a adentrarse en ese horrible mar de cuerpos sudorosos y apestosos, mientras trataba de alcanzar la salida del local. No le preocupaba dejar a Rouge a solas con ese tipo; conociéndola, el único que tenía algo que temer era ese tal Iban.

Cuando por fin salió al frescor de la noche, Shadow aspiró una bocanada de aire puro y limpio. Un poco más y se habría vuelto loco ahí dentro.

Lentamente, Shadow inició el camino de vuelta a casa disfrutando de la quietud y la tranquilidad de la noche. Si hubiera querido, podría haber utilizado los patines propulsores de sus zapatillas para llegar a su casa en menos de lo que canta un gallo, pero de vez en cuando estaba bien relajarse y disfrutar de un agradable paseo nocturno.

Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba, las calles se iban volviendo más sucias y estrechas, y las luces de las farolas más escasas hasta casi desaparecer.

Shadow supuso que eso de caminar solo de noche por una calle llena de callejones oscuros, no era la idea más inteligente del mundo. De todos modos, el erizo veteado sabía cómo cuidar de sí mismo.

De pronto, unos lloriqueos desesperados y la voz grave de un hombre adulto quebraron el silencio de la noche. Las orejas de Shadow se crisparon y el erizo agudizó el oído tratando de localizar la fuente del sonido. Al parecer, unos metros por delante en un callejón apenas iluminado, estaban atracando a una pobre chica humana con muy mala suerte. Era algo que pasaba continuamente, sobre todo a chicas confiadas y desprevenidas como esta.

Shadow continuó su camino; no estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo con algo tan patético como un simple atracador callejero, pero los sollozos de la chica y su voz quebrada por el llanto hicieron que se detuviese y muy a su pesar retrocediese hasta la boca del callejón.

Allí, la chica acurrucada contra la pared se quitaba su cazadora de cuero mientras el ladrón, que al parecer ya la había quitado el bolso, la amenazaba con una navaja. Pero antes de que Shadow pudiese abrir la boca para decir algo, un borrón azul pasó zumbando por su lado a una velocidad de vértigo, dejando una ráfaga de viento a su paso.

Apenas un segundo después, el atracador se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras se sujetaba la mano que antes sostenía la navaja fuertemente contra el pecho. La navaja ahora descansaba a varios metros de distancia tirada en el suelo.

Shadow observó atónito como ante el atracador, un erizo azul cobalto sonreía confiado. Iba vestido con un par de guantes blancos, una chaqueta negra y unas deportivas rojas y blancas con la hebilla dorada. De entre sus labios asomaban unos enormes y afilados colmillos. Entonces, tan casual como quién da las buenas tardes, el misterioso erizo azul habló:

—¿Sabes? Esas no son formas de tratar a una señorita. Así que, ¿por qué no te comportas como un autentico caballero y la pides perdón, quieres? —A su tono descarado le acompañaba una sonrisa burlona.

—Que te den —respondió el hombre con la voz entrecortada por el dolor, aún sujetando su mano.

La sonrisa del erizo se desvaneció y un ceño peligrosamente fruncido ocupó su lugar.

—He dicho que la pidas perdón.

—Y yo que te den.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. El erizo sujetó la cabeza del hombre por el pelo con ambas manos antes de propinarle un rodillazo en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz que ahora sangraba profusamente.

—¿Y bien? —volvió a preguntar el erizo.

Esta vez sin embargo, el hombre se volvió tratando de contener la hemorragia y tartamudeó una pobre disculpa antes de salir huyendo.

El erizo azul se acercó a la chica, la cual parecía querer fundirse con la pared, y le devolvió el bolso que el atracador había dejado caer al suelo.

—Aquí tienes, y ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Una chica tan bonita como tú, no debería caminar sola por un sitio tan feo como este —le dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

La chica asintió y le dio las gracias antes de salir corriendo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Shadow.

El erizo azul se dio la vuelta mirando hacía el muro que cortaba la salida del callejón y flexionó las piernas a punto de saltar, pero entonces…

—¡Espera! ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Shadow.

El otro se dio la vuelta lentamente, sorprendido.

—¿Y eso que importa?

—Importa —respondió el erizo tan negro como el cielo que ahora mismo los cubría.

—No deberías estar preocupado por quién soy, sino por lo que soy. —La intensa mirada verde del erizo azul escrutó a Shadow de arriba a abajo, y después, el erizo sonrió. A Shadow no le gustó ni un pelo.

—Ya sé lo que eres —Shadow dudó unos instantes—. Eres un vampiro.

Un segundo fue lo que tardó Shadow en parpadear, y un segundo fue lo que tardo el erizo azul en desaparecer y reaparecer a espaldas del erizo negro y rojo.

—Eso es correcto—le susurró el vampiro al oído—. ¿Y tú quién eres?

—Mi nombre es Shadow. Shadow el erizo —se presentó Shadow sin volverse, luchando contra la tentación de apartarse del otro.

—Así que te llamas Shadow… —El erizo azul lo pensó durante un momento antes de responder—. Es un nombre misterioso y… sexy. Me gusta.

Shadow notó como las mejillas le ardían de humillación y agradeció que la oscuridad de la noche disimulase su sonrojo. Aunque de todos modos, los vampiros podían ver en la oscuridad...

Esta vez Shadow sí que se apartó, dando un paso hacia delante y girando sobre sí mismo para poder enfrentar al vampiro azul cara a cara. ¡¿Pero qué se había creído?! ¿Acaso estaba el erizo azul… tirándole los tejos?

Sin embargo, antes de que Shadow pudiese abrir la boca, un móvil sonó. El vampiro rebuscó en su chaqueta hasta encontrarlo y después de mirar el mensaje hizo una mueca.

—Vaya, lo siento. Parece que mi hermanito pequeño me necesita. Justo cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse interesantes… —se quejó el vampiro.

Sin que Shadow pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, el erizo azul corrió hacía el muro y saltó sobre él ágilmente.

—Y en respuesta a tu pregunta inicial, mi nombre es Sonic. Sonic el erizo. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo y saltar al otro lado.

—¡Espera! —gritó Shadow. Pero ya era demasiado tarde; el vampiro azul se había ido.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Es un poco corto, lo sé. Pero prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán más largos y mejores. También quiero advertir de que, aunque esta historia gira alrededor de Shadow y Sonic, también aparecerán muchos otros personajes que librarán un papel importante. Así que si habéis leído hasta aquí os felicito y os animo a que me dejéis un review, sea bueno o malo, ya que acepto cualquier tipo de crítica educada y constructiva (aunque prefiero que sea bueno xd). Si veo que os gusta la historia no tardaré demasiado en subir el siguiente capítulo. Y en serio, me haría muchísima ilusión que me dijeseis lo que opináis con respecto a esto. Así que chauu :D<strong>


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno, pues aquí está el segundo capítulo (bastante más largo que el anterior xd). Habrá un poco de sonadow al final, así que tened paciencia :3. Y quiero agradecer a los que se han molestado en dejarme un review, en serio, graciaas. Por cierto, para escribir esto me inspiré en una serie que se llama True Blood, debo admitir que de ahí he sacado bastantes ideas, y la serie no está nada mal (solo que en las últimas temporadas pierde un poco el hilo xd). En fin, los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a SEGA.**

CAPITULO 2

A la mañana siguiente, Shadow no se sentía con la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para salir de la cama. Aunque al parecer su despertador tenía otros planes, ya que a las siete en punto comenzó a sonar; justo a tiempo para que el puño de Shadow saliese de entre las sábanas y lo hiciese estallar en mil pedazos.

Con un suspiro de resignación, el erizo negro se deslizó fuera de la calidez de sus sábanas. Normalmente no dormía demasiado, realmente no le hacía falta, pero cuando finalmente conseguía unas pocas horas de sueño…

Shadow se encerró en el cuarto de baño dispuesto a darse una refrescante ducha revitalizante, y una vez que se sintió limpio y un poco más despejado, salió del baño y se enfundó unos calcetines negros y un par de guantes blancos y negros. Acto seguido, se dirigió a la cocina a por su líquido mágico de la felicidad; también conocido como café.

Después de tomarse una buena taza de su bebida favorita, Shadow se puso sus zapatillas blancas, negras y rojas con patines propulsores y salió a la calle donde un sol radiante lo esperaba, listo para comenzar un nuevo día.

Puede que la vida de Shadow resultase un poco monótona vista a simple vista, aunque la verdad es que cuando tu trabajo consiste en ser un súper agente del gobierno, apenas te queda tiempo para aburrirte. Y claro está, eso de tener un puesto de trabajo respetable, también te da algunos "privilegios"…

Con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción inusual en él, Shadow se acercó a su reluciente coche negro equipado con todo tipo de accesorios y lujos, que solo una persona con un trabajo tan bien pagado como el suyo podría permitirse, y se subió a su interior (los asientos del coche estaban ajustados a su tamaño, por supuesto).

A la hora de la verdad, Shadow no necesitaba un coche; la velocidad de dicho vehículo apenas podía compararse a la suya propia. Y sin embargo, se sentía tan fabulosamente bien sentir el potente ronroneo del motor al arrancar…

Mientras conducía por la carretera, Shadow encendió la radio. Después de sortear algunos canales, que en opinión del erizo no merecían la pena, se paró en uno que llamó ligeramente su atención; al parecer, un hombre y una mujer se encontraban en un ardiente debate sobre el nuevo tema de moda en la actualidad: los vampiros.

La mujer era una vampiresa que trataba de razonar con un hombre, el cual no entendía (o no quería ver) el punto de vista de la mujer. En realidad Shadow no le culpaba. Hace un mes, él ni siquiera se habría creído que pudiesen existir semejantes criaturas que antaño solo vivían en los libros y las películas de terror.

Quizás hubieran inventado sangre artificial, vale. Pero eso no significaba que todos los vampiros del mundo fuesen a resignarse a beberla. Es como si a un fanático de la Coca Cola le das Pepsi; sabe parecido pero sigue sin ser lo mismo.

A lo mejor era por los estereotipos, pero el caso es que Shadow no se fiaba ni un pelo de ellos, simplemente no eran buena gente… Aunque estaba ese erizo. El misterioso erizo azul de la noche anterior, el mismo que había salvado a la chica de aquel atracador: Sonic... Shadow seguía preguntándose el porqué lo habría hecho.

De lo que si estaba seguro, era de que el erizo azul era un vampiro. Uno muy irritante al parecer, pero no peligroso.

Cuando por fin llegó a la base de GUN y pasó el control de seguridad, Shadow se metió sus informes listos para ser entregados bajo el brazo y se dirigió (a su ritmo) al despacho del Comandante.

Por el camino lo alcanzó Rouge. Iba bastante arreglada (en realidad siempre iba DEMASIADO arreglada en opinión de Shadow), con los labios pintados de un rojo carmesí y sombra de ojos azul adornando sus parpados, a juego con el color turquesa de sus ojos. También llevaba puesto unos pantalones marrones con estampado de camuflaje, un top negro innecesariamente corto y unas botas negras militares. La murciélago le recibió con un guiño y una sonrisa seductora.

—Buenos días, cariño —saludó Rouge con un tono de voz excesivamente meloso.

—Hola — respondió Shadow sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Sí, definitivamente Shadow podía resultar encantador...

—Vaya, hoy suenas más miserable que de costumbre —bromeó ella—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal?

—No.

—Mientes. —Rouge estaba casi segura de que mentía, le conocía demasiado bien. Y por eso mismo sabía que si Shadow no quería contarla nada, por mucho que le presionase no lo haría—. Bueno, corazón, si quieres hablarlo, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Shadow asintió y Rouge corrió para alcanzar a su compañero, que ya había tomado la delantera en dirección al despacho de su superior.

Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta del despacho, ambos aguzaron el oído: se oían voces procedentes del interior. Ambos sabían que estaba mal escuchar detrás de las puertas (sobre todo en una base militar). Pero resultaba tan tentador…

—Le estoy diciendo que estamos en ello. —Era la voz del Comandante. Sonaba un poco desesperada —. Pero es que cada vez cuesta más encontrar a sujetos con los que experimentar. Desde que se rebeló su existencia…

—Lleva dándonos largas una semana. Le doy un mes. Si para entonces no tiene lo que le hemos pedido, me temo que GUN dejará de contar con nuestra financiación —amenazó otra voz distinta.

Rouge y Shadow se miraron sin saber qué hacer, hasta que el erizo negro decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a la puerta. Segundos más tarde, una voz grave les indicó que pasasen y así lo hicieron.

En el interior del despacho, no solo estaba el Comandante, sino también un hombre elegantemente vestido con un traje azul marino y un pelo canoso engominado, que los observó desinteresadamente antes de volver su atención al Comandante.

—Quiero resultados y los quiero ya —exigió antes de darle la espalda al Comandante y salir por la puerta dando un portazo sin siquiera despedirse.

Después de eso, el Comandante, un hombre con los ojos de diferente color, de mirada fría y pelo grisáceo, murmuró algo que a oídos de Shadow no sonó muy agradable. Después apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y les miró sospechosamente.

—¿Y bien? —Era evidente que no estaba de buen humor—. ¿Qué queréis?

—Hemos venido a traerle unos informes, señor —respondió Rouge tendiéndole unas hojas que el comandante le arrebató bruscamente.

—De acuerdo, ahora marchaos y quedaos a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

El ceño de Shadow se profundizo aún más (cosa que parecía imposible…), no le gustaba que le tratasen con esa falta de educación, y mucho menos que le hablasen con ese tono; pero de todos modos lo dejó pasar.

Shadow se dio la vuelta, y ya estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando el Comandante dio un manotazo sobre unos papeles que había encima de la mesa y los arrastró lejos de la mirada curiosa de Rouge, la cual disimuló su sobresalto con una sonrisa y se apresuró a seguir a Shadow hasta la puerta.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, ambos mobians se dirigieron a la cafetería en silencio y se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías, el uno frente al otro.

—Oye Shadow, ¿de qué crees que estaban hablando? —preguntó Rouge mientras se llevaba una lata de Coca Cola a la boca.

—¿Quiénes?

—El comandante y aquel tipo engominado tan raro, por supuesto.

—Ni lo sé, ni me importa.

—¡Oh vamos! No me digas que no sientes ni un poquito de curiosidad —le espetó Rouge ligeramente exasperada.

—No tengo tiempo para pensar en los patéticos problemas de los humanos —replicó Shadow con tono de voz inexpresivo.

Rouge resopló.

—En los papeles que había sobre la mesa ponía algo de un proyecto de experimentación, y es más que evidente que se estaban refiriendo a los vampiros… ¿Es qué no te parece sospechoso?

Shadow simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—Rouge, el Gobierno está LLENO de proyectos de los cuales no tenemos ni idea. No me he preocupado nunca y no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Rouge frunció el ceño.

—¿Es que no te importa ni un poco que en estos momentos pueda estar cometiéndose una injusticia?

—¿Y a ti? ¿Qué harías aunque supiésemos de qué va la cosa? ¿Acaso irías corriendo a salvar a tus amiguitos chupasangre? —se burló Shadow.

Por una vez, Rouge no contestó, así que Shadow siguió hablando cada vez más irritado.

—Es evidente que esas criaturas no necesitan la ayuda de nadie para seguir causando estragos en el mundo. No son gente inocente, Rouge. Chupan sangre. Tu sangre o la de cualquier otro.

Rouge abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo podía Shadow hablar así? Y entonces se la ocurrió una idea y sonrió maliciosamente.

—Vaya, Shadow. No sabía que eras vampirofóbico —dijo la murciélaga arqueando una ceja.

—¡¿Qué?! No digas tonterías —Shadow se cruzó de brazos—, yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

—¿Ah sí? Pues hace unos momentos sonabas bastante asustado. Por no hablar de ese pensamiento tan cerrado que tienes sobre los vampiros…

Shadow frunció el ceño. Sabía lo que estaba intentando Rouge, y lo peor es que estaba cayendo de lleno en su trampa.

—No soy vampirofóbico.

—¿Ah no?

—No.

—Entonces —Rouge hizo una pausa para darle otro sorbo a su Coca Cola. Lo tenía en la palma de la mano—, demuéstramelo.

Shadow apretó la mandíbula. Maldita sea, estaba acorralado…

—¿Cómo?

—Pues verás. Resulta que han abierto un nuevo bar —Hizo una pausa tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada—, mixto, por decirlo de alguna manera. Un bar para vampiros y mortales. No está muy lejos de mi casa. Así que si verdaderamente no te dan miedo los vampiros y tampoco tienes nada en contra de ellos… ven conmigo esta noche.

Shadow la fulminó con la mirada.

—Vale.

Rouge esbozó una sonrisita triunfante.

—Te recogeré a las diez.

* * *

><p>Esa noche, murciélago y erizo entraron codo con codo en el luminoso local repleto de gente de todos los tipos, desde humanos hasta mobians y vampiros de ambas clases.<p>

La verdad es que no era demasiado difícil distinguir a los mortales de los vampiros, pues los ojos brillantes de estos últimos eran fáciles de identificar, por no hablar de los colmillos.

Rouge llevaba un ajustado vestido blanco que dejaba poco a la imaginación, con un bolso de mano azul marino y unos altísimos tacones de aguja a juego con el color del bolso. Shadow llevaba puesto unos vaqueros oscuros con una camisa negra. Normalmente, Shadow prefería no llevar ropa (a excepción de los guantes y algún tipo de calzado, que era obligatorio para los mobians), pero para entrar en sitios como este debías hacerlo, quisieras o no.

La mirada de Shadow recorrió el lugar de arriba abajo. La mayoría de los vampiros buscaban a mortales que les dejasen beber de su sangre voluntariamente; y la mayoría de los mortales buscaban a algún vampiro o vampiresa que estuviese cañón al que tirarse. Un trato justo para ambas partes…

Por fin, ambos amigos se sentaron en unos sillones negros en una esquina de la habitación, y Shadow se apresuró a ofrecerse a ir a por bebidas antes de que a Rouge se le ocurriese alguna tontería como obligarle a bailar con ella.

Mientras Shadow se abría paso entre la gente en busca de un ron con Coca Cola para Rouge y un vodka para él, se dio cuenta de las miradas lascivas y seductoras que le lanzaba la gente al pasar, pero solo hubo una que verdaderamente captó la atención del erizo negro; en la parte de arriba del local, el erizo azul de la noche pasada observaba atentamente todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y Sonic sonrió, sin embargo, uno de los amigos del erizo azul le reclamó y Shadow le perdió de vista. No le importó demasiado...

Al llegar a la barra y pedir las bebidas, Shadow se sentó en un taburete a esperar. Debía reconocer que la música del local no estaba nada mal, y le gustaba mucho más este ambiente que el de la discoteca de la noche anterior. Estar rodeado de vampiros no le hacía mucha gracia, pero estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Rouge que los vampiros le eran completamente indiferentes.

De repente y sin previo aviso, un hombre humano que debía rondar los treinta y pico se sentó a su lado. Olía a alcohol, y Shadow arrugó la nariz cuando el hombre abrió la boca para hablarle y su aliento le dio de lleno en la cara:

—Vaya, ¿pero qué haces aquí tan solito? —arrastraba un poco las palabras al hablar.

Shadow tenía casi decidido ignorarle, pero finalmente respondió:

—Espero a que me traigan las bebidas —contestó fríamente.

—Ya veo, ya veo. Oye, que tal si me invitas a beber algo y yo te lo pago en el callejón de atrás, ¿eh?

Shadow a duras penas pudo contener su repulsión. Este tipo era asqueroso. Además, ¡¿no se daba cuenta de que ni siquiera eran de la misma especie?!

—Preferiría no tener que pasar por una experiencia tan traumática, gracias.

Al parecer, el tipo estaba tan borracho como para no pillar una indirecta tan directa como aquella. Así que prosiguió con sus patéticos intentos de seducción, tratando de sonreír sensualmente y fallando miserablemente.

—¿Es que no te gustaría que hubiese algo entre nosotros?

—Claro que sí.

La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Una pared.

Esta vez el hombre si pilló la "indirecta".

—¡Pero cómo te atreves…!

El hombre levantó un brazo tembloroso con la intención de darle un puñetazo; pero el golpe nunca llegó. La mano de Shadow lo interceptó justo a tiempo y después le retorció la muñeca dolorosamente. El hombre lloriqueó hasta que el erizo negro lo soltó, y se marchó tambaleándose completamente humillado. Shadow ni lo miró.

Por fin las bebidas llegaron… Y después otras, y otras, y otras… Hasta que finalmente, un Shadow bastante borracho decidió que ya era hora de marcharse. Rouge en cambio decidió quedarse un rato más, y el erizo bicolor no se molesto en persuadirla a pesar de que era ella la que tenía las llaves del coche.

Mientras Shadow se abría paso hacia la salida, no pudo evitar sentir la sensación de que le estaban observando atentamente; dos intensos ojos verdes para ser más exactos.

* * *

><p>Shadow caminaba torpemente por las oscuras calles de la ciudad. La verdad es que estaba más borracho de lo que él mismo quería admitir, y por eso mismo y con la poca cordura que le quedaba, había decidido que volver caminando sería la opción más segura. O no.<p>

De repente, unas manos salieron de un callejón oscuro y lo jalaron por la camisa, arrojándolo al suelo con violencia y provocando que se golpease la cabeza.

En otras circunstancias habría evitado el ataque o se habría levantado con gracia y rapidez del suelo. En otras circunstancias.

Shadow se sentía mareado, y ese golpe unido a su borrachera lo había afectado y ahora le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo incorporarse. Aunque no tuvo la oportunidad, pues una fuerte patada a su espalda lo devolvió de vuelta al suelo jadeando.

Shadow gimió dolorido cuando dos pares de manos le sujetaron cada uno un brazo y lo mantuvieron tumbado en el suelo boca abajo. Trató de patalear, pero otro par de manos le sujetó las piernas. El erizo se retorció con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba demasiado débil como para resistirse correctamente, y mucho menos como para tratar de contraatacar.

Una patada bien dirigida a su flanco izquierdo le saco todo el aire, y sin poder evitarlo tosió un poco de sangre.

Alguien se arrodilló en frente suya.

—Vaya vaya, pero mira que ericito más mono tenemos aquí. ¡Si es nuestro amigo el estirado!

Shadow reconoció la voz de inmediato. Era el hombre que había tratado de ligar con él en el bar, y al parecer había traído a sus amigos.

—Ahora ya no eres tan valiente, ¿verdad? —Se notaba que aún estaba muy borracho—. ¿Dónde están tus frases ingeniosas para salvarte ahora, eh?

Shadow le escupió a la cara.

El hombre le retorció una de sus orejas negras y al erizo se le escapó un grito de dolor.

—Grita todo lo que quieras puta. Nadie puede ayudarte. Estamos tú y yo solos.

—No estés tan seguro —replicó una voz a sus espaldas.

De repente, el hombre que le sujetaba las piernas desapareció y gritó. Los que le sujetaban los brazos se miraron asustados antes de salir huyendo, y Shadow aprovechó para levantarse lentamente.

—¡¿Pero quién coño eres tú?! —chilló el hombre del bar.

—Tu peor pesadilla —respondió Sonic fríamente.

Shadow observó cómo Sonic acorralaba al hombre en una de las esquinas del callejón y le daba una paliza que no olvidaría en la vida. El erizo negro tuvo la oportunidad de observar lo peligroso que realmente podía llegar a resultar un vampiro cabreado. Cuando Sonic acabó con él, el hombre había dejado de moverse. Aunque Shadow sabía que por desgracia solo estaba desmayado. El vampiro se acercó a él, parecía muy preocupado.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Shadow iba a responder cuando un ataque de nauseas le obligó a darse la vuelta y vomitar.

Sonic esperó pacientemente a que el erizo negro terminase, y cuando por fin dejó de oír arcadas dijo:

—Te llevaré a mi casa.

Shadow no puso objeciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Si veis algún fallito me lo decís, ¿vale? Y en serio, si no os gusta algo, o si os ha gustado este cap, o si simplemente me queréis alegrar el día, dejarme un review porfiiiis C: Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulooo :D <strong>


	3. Capítulo 3

**Holiiis!**

**Antes de que empecéis a leer el capítulo, quiero agradecer de todo corazón a las personas que han dedicado unos momentos de sus ajetreadas vidas a dejarme un review (amor eterno para todos vosotros :'D). También quería advertiros de que este capítulo tiene un contenido que podría no ser apto para mentes inocentes, aunque si empezasteis a leer una historia de calificación M será por algo... xd. Y una vez más, Sonic y sus personajes le pertenecen a SEGA.**

**Ahora que ya estáis advertidos, ¡qué comience la acción!: **

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 3<p>

Sonic vivía a las afueras de la ciudad en una pequeña parcela lo suficientemente grande como para ser cómoda, y lo suficientemente pequeña como para pasar desapercibida fácilmente. Vivían lejos, pero no muy lejos.

Ahora, Shadow esperaba pacientemente a que Sonic encontrase la llave para abrir la puerta. Sentía el sabor a vómito en la boca y era asqueroso. Además, le costaba bastante pensar con claridad y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Una vez dentro, Sonic le guió hasta el salón y le sentó en un sillón color crema. Cabe decir que la casa no estaba exquisitamente adornada, pero resultaba agradable en cierto modo. No era para nada lo que Shadow se esperaría de la morada de un vampiro. Además, ¿desde cuándo los vampiros tenían Play Station?

—¿Quieres un vaso de agua? —le preguntó Sonic amablemente.

—Sí —respondió Shadow con voz ronca.

Sonic fue a la cocina (¿para qué demonios quería una?), y por fin, Shadow se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba: borracho y un tanto indispuesto en la casa de un vampiro con el que apenas había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras. Por no hablar de la distancia, la casa de Sonic se encontraba lejos del centro y nadie sabía realmente donde estaba él. Vale que el vampiro le hubiese salvado de aquellos tipos, pero quizás solo trataba de proteger su comida…

Al erizo le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y, durante unos momentos, meditó la idea de marcharse antes de que Sonic volviese. Sin embargo, todas las dudas que hubiese podido tener, desaparecieron en cuanto Sonic entró en el salón y le tendió un vaso de agua sonriéndole suavemente. Sonic no le haría daño.

—Tienes suerte de que haya llegado a tiempo. Un poco más y… —Sonic lo dejó flotando en el aire.

Shadow no respondió. En su lugar, se dedicó a dar pequeños sorbitos a su agua.

Cuando Shadow terminó el vaso, Sonic le ofreció su cama, ya que a él no le hacía falta dormir. Shadow asintió lentamente y se dejó guiar escaleras arriba hasta la habitación.

Las paredes de la habitación de Sonic estaban pintadas de azul. Había una cama lo suficientemente grande como para que durmieran dos personas cómodamente (pero ni rastro de un ataúd), una mesilla de noche junto a ella, un armario y posters de grupos de música distribuidos por toda la habitación, muchos de los cuales, Shadow no conocía. Las ventanas de la habitación estaban selladas y no se podían abrir. Shadow supuso que sería para tener más seguridad en caso de que alguien tratase de abrirlas mientras Sonic dormía.

El vampiro ayudó a Shadow a quitarse la ropa y a tumbarse en la cama, y después se dispuso a marcharse.

—¿Quieres algo más? —le preguntó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con el dedo índice apoyado en el interruptor de la luz.

—Sí… ¿Puedes quedarte un rato conmigo? —preguntó el erizo negro inocentemente. Shadow no estaba seguro de donde habían salido esas palabras (probablemente de la borrachera que llevaba encima), pero el caso es que, por algún motivo, la idea de que el erizo azul y él durmiesen en la misma cama le resultaba realmente agradable.

Sonic no se lo pensó dos veces. El erizo azul apagó la luz y la habitación quedó a oscuras, con la luz del pasillo que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación como única fuente de iluminación; y tratando de contener una sonrisa, el vampiro se acercó a la cama y se tumbo junto a Shadow dándole la espalda.

Desde el primer momento en que lo vio en aquel callejón, Shadow había atraído al vampiro tanto como el chocolate a la autora de este fic. Incluso su olor le resultaba irresistible. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía el erizo negro que pudiese gustarle tanto. Pero lo que si sabía, es que quería Shadow fuese suyo (en más de un sentido), y Sonic no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de pasar una noche entera cerca de él.

Se preguntaba cómo sabría su sangre. Olía realmente bien, así que probablemente sería deliciosa.

Sin que Shadow se diese cuenta, le echó una mirada de reojo; el erizo negro le resultaba francamente adorable, y le estaba costando verdaderos esfuerzos no abalanzarse sobre él y tomarle salvajemente en la cama, o si Shadow lo prefería, dejar que el erizo negro le tomase a él. Pero sabiendo las condiciones en las que Shadow se encontraba, Sonic sabía que no sería justo para él. Por el momento, su intención era la de ser un buen amigo, no la de aprovecharse del pobre erizo (o por lo menos no tan rápido y de forma tan despreciable).

Sin embargo, la cosas se complicaron para Sonic cuando el erizo negro le abrazó por detrás y frotó su cara suavemente contra su espalda.

—Umm… Hueles muy bien —murmuró Shadow contra su piel, provocando que a Sonic le recorriesen escalofríos de la cabeza a los dedos de los pies.

En la embriagada y confundida mente de Shadow, esta acción se veía mucho más inocente, ya que lo único que quería comprobar el erizo negro era si de verdad el pelaje azul cobalto de Sonic era tan suave como parecía.

—Shadow… —articuló Sonic inseguro de si debía apartarse del erizo negro; porque sabía que si Shadow continuaba con sus acciones, quizás no podría controlarse.

Debía admitir que le gustaba más el Shadow borracho que el sobrio. Pero de todos modos, cuando el sumiso y liberal Shadow borracho desapareciese, Sonic estaba seguro de que al Shadow verdadero todo esto no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia...

El erizo azul trató de darse la vuelta en el apretado abrazo de su compañero de cama y se encontró cara a cara con los brillantes ojos rubí del erizo negro, los cuales le observaban atentos.

Una de las piernas de Shadow se movió y rozo la entrepierna de Sonic sin querer. El vampiro azul jadeó y sus colmillos crecieron en su boca sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo mientras Shadow lo miraba confundido.

—Solo pasa cuando me enfado o… me excito —confesó Sonic avergonzado, llevándose una mano a la boca para cubrirlos.

—Oh… —Shadow lo meditó durante unos instantes. Estaba demasiado borracho como para pensar en el significado de aquellas palabras, pero finalmente cayó en la cuenta de lo que Sonic quería decir con eso.

—Así que te resulto excitante…

Lo siguiente que paso fue totalmente inesperado para Sonic. La cara de Shadow quedó iluminada por una sonrisa que no tenía nada de inocente, y una de sus manos comenzó a masajear el interior de los muslos de Sonic, el cual, abrió los ojos sorprendido y le apartó las manos.

—¿Te gusta, verdad? Seguro que llevas queriendo esto _toooda_ la noche —se rió Shadow.

—Shadow, para.

—¿Por qué? Ambos sabemos que quieres justo lo contrario.

—Estás borracho. No sabes lo que dices.

—Puede que sí. Pero yo por lo menos, no pienso quedarme con las ganas. —Al no poder mover las manos, Shadow se inclinó hacia delante y le dio al erizo azul un torpe beso sorpresa con sabor a alcohol.

Esa acción fue suficiente como para hacer que Sonic perdiese el poco autocontrol que le quedaba y, sujetando la nuca de Shadow, ambos se fundieron en un ardiente beso en el que las lenguas de ambos lucharon fervientemente por ganar el control.

Sonic sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y que debería parar todo esto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Pero por desgracia, la lujuria pudo más que la razón, y el vampiro se dejó llevar por las maravillosas sensaciones que despertaba ese beso en su interior, sabiendo que más tarde tendría que afrontar las cosencuencias de sus actos.

Cuando por fin se separaron, solo los unía un hilillo de saliva que no tardó en romperse. Shadow le miraba con los ojos vidriosos y jadeaba en busca de aire. Sonic podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad el intenso color rojo que adornaba las mejillas del erizo negro y sonrió ante aquella escena tan adorable.

El vampiro podía oler con claridad que Shadow era virgen. Sabía que la sangre de los vírgenes era la más deliciosa, pero si bebía ahora de su sangre, Shadow probablemente no tendría fuerzas suficientes para continuar con sus acciones; y quería que el erizo negro tuviese energías suficientes para lo que aún estaba por llegar.

En esos momentos, Shadow se encontraba en una ferviente lucha contra el pantalón de Sonic. Al parecer, sus desincronizadas manos no eran capaces de desabrocharlo correctamente. Sonic le apartó las manos con delicadeza y lo desabrochó el mismo mientras plantaba un suave beso en los labios del erizo negro, que no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento de placer recorriese su espina dorsal cuando los colmillos de Sonic rozaron su piel.

Ahora ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos el uno frente al otro (o al menos más desnudos de lo que solían estar normalmente). Los labios de Sonic se curvaron en una sonrisa lasciva; en su opinión, Shadow tenía un cuerpo precioso.

La mano de Sonic se dirigió a la entrepierna de Shadow y comenzó a masajearlo allí suavemente. A Shadow se le escapó un jadeo.

—Eres virgen —le susurró Sonic al oído, provocando que las orejitas de Shadow se crispasen alerta—. Pero no te preocupes, voy a cuidar muy _bien _de ti.

Por fin, la erección del erizo negro quedó a la vista. A Sonic no le hizo falta estimulación, la simple visión de Shadow retorciéndose de placer era suficiente para ponerle cachondo.

Sonic abrazó a Shadow y las puntas de sus penes se rozaron, creando una deliciosa fricción entre ellos. Sonic le beso y Shadow se dejó guiar por su instinto y le pellizcó suavemente los pezones. Le gustaba como sonaban los gemidos del vampiro contra su boca.

Entonces Sonic se acordó de algo y rompió el beso, separándose de Shadow.

—Espera. Tengo algo que nos facilitará las cosas —le aseguró el vampiro azul guiñándole un ojo.

Sonic rebuscó en el cajón de su mesita de noche hasta encontrar un tubito de lubricante.

Los ojos de Shadow se abrieron como platos. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, y estaba seguro de que iba a resultar una experiencia extremadamente dolorosa.

Sonic se colocó de rodillas sobre el regazo de Shadow, y con una mano untada de lubricante comenzó a masajear suavemente la entrada más privada del cuerpo del erizo negro mientras se inclinaba para besarlo de nuevo. Shadow se sonrojó y quiso gritar cuando un dedo se introdujo de golpe en su apretada cavidad, pero el beso de Sonic se lo impidió.

Los nudillos de Shadow se estaban poniendo blancos de tanto apretar las sábanas. La sensación del dedo de Sonic retorciéndose en su interior le resultaba extraña y ligeramente desagradable.

—Tienes que relajarte. Cuando lo hagas dejará de doler —le prometió Sonic, besando cariñosamente una de sus orejitas negras.

Shadow, intentó hacerle caso. De verdad que lo intentó. Pero en una situación como esta, le resultaba totalmente imposible. Sin previo aviso, Sonic introdujo un segundo dedo y el erizo negro apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Ahora SÍ que dolía.

—¡AH! Mierda… —siseó Shadow—. Creía que esto iba a ser divertido.

—Lo será en cuanto te acostumbres.

—El sexo está muy sobrevalorado… Quizás deberíamos volver a los besos.

—Relájate —canturreó Sonic.

Shadow le fulminó con la mirada. Para él era muy fácil decirlo; su culo no estaba siendo avasallado por un vampiro pervertido.

Sonic comenzó a separar y a juntar los dedos en el interior del erizo negro, tratando de separar la apretada cavidad, y Shadow a cambio gimió miserablemente. Para recompensarle y distraerle del dolor, Sonic masajeó suavemente la punta de su erección y el erizo veteado volvió a gemir, pero esta vez de placer.

Cuando Shadow se acostumbró a la sensación de ser masajeado por dentro, descubrió que en el fondo era una sensación agradable y comenzó a disfrutarlo cada vez más. Sonic sabía como hacer bien su trabajo. Los problemas llegaron cuando el vampiro retiró los dedos y apoyó la punta de su erección contra la entrada de Shadow.

—¿Listo?

Shadow asintió cerrando los ojos con fuerza, y el miembro de Sonic comenzó a introducirse lentamente en su interior. Las manos sin guantes de Shadow arañaron la espalda de Sonic, y este siseó de dolor, pero no le importó. Si con eso ayudaba a Shadow a soportar el dolor estaba bien.

Los ojos de Shadow se llenaron de lágrimas que el erizo trató de contener con todas sus fuerzas, y se mordió el labio tan fuerte que se hizo sangre. Sonic le apartó las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Estas muy apretado Shadow, tienes que relajarte —jadeó Sonic.

Shadow hizo todo lo posible por relajarse, y por fin, Sonic lo llenó del todo. Pero no se atrevió a moverse hasta asegurarse de que Shadow estaba bien. Sonic se inclinó sobre él y le lamió con suavidad la sangre del labio. Deliciosa.

Lentamente, Sonic comenzó a moverse en el interior del erizo negro, y este cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero después de unas cuantas embestidas más, Shadow comenzó a disfrutar la sensación de tener a Sonic en su interior. Seguía doliendo, pero no era el mismo tipo de dolor, este dolor resultaba en cierto modo… placentero.

Shadow estaba ardiendo y su piel se encontraba extremadamente sensible al tacto. Así que, cada vez que Sonic le acariciaba o su lengua se paseaba casualmente por su cuerpo, Shadow se volvía loco. Esto era tortura. Una DULCE tortura.

Por no hablar de los besos… Cada beso se sentía mejor que el anterior. Los besos de Sonic eran adictivos y le nublaban la mente. Da igual que fuesen en su cuello, en la clavícula o en la boca. En esos momentos, Shadow necesitaba los besos de Sonic tanto como un cocainómano a la cocaína: eran su droga.

Por otra parte, Sonic lo estaba gozando como nunca. Shadow estaba deliciosamente caliente, tanto por fuerza como por dentro. Era una sensación realmente agradable, y el vampiro no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría sin correrse.; pero no quería hacerlo antes que Shadow, quería ver la cara que pondría el erizo negro al llegar al clímax.

Sin darse cuenta, Sonic comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido y con estocadas más fuertes y salvajes, hasta que en una de ellas, el miembro de Sonic dio con un punto clave de la anatomía de Shadow.

—¡Ahhh! —Shadow no pudo evitar gritar.

Los ojos de Sonic se abrieron alarmados.

—¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Quieres que paremos? —Sonic no quería parar. Pero si Shadow lo necesitaba, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

—¿Parar? ¡De ninguna manera! —exclamó Shadow—. Vuelve a hacer eso, ¿sí?

Los ojos de Sonic se abrieron con comprensión y una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por sus labios.

—No sé, no sé. ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo? —se burlo el de azul.

—Pff... Por si puesto que sí, erizo. No estoy hecho de papel.

—De acuerdo, pero espero que sepas qué no pienso contenerme.

—Eso espero. —En los ojos de Shadow apareció un brillo retador.

* * *

><p>Shadow ya ni siquiera sabía donde empezaba Sonic y donde acaba él. Las manos del vampiro estaban por TODAS partes; apretando, acariciando y haciéndole gemir sin que él pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Estaba completamente a su merced.<p>

Sonic no paraba de agredir a su pobre próstata una y otra y otra vez sin descanso, y Shadow no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que correrse, pero a pesar de todo, no quería hacerlo delante de Sonic.

Sonic observó a su pequeño amante y sonrió. Estaba a punto de caramelo, unas cuantas embestidas más y Shadow se vendría abajo. Pero si el erizo negro creía que eso era todo, estaba muy pero que muy equivocado…

Sin previo aviso, Sonic hundió sus largos colmillos en el cuello desprotegido de Shadow, el cual abrió los ojos como platos asustado. Durante unos instantes entró en pánico y quiso gritar, pero el grito se le atragantó y murió en su garganta; y Sonic comenzó a beber su sangre mientras cerraba los ojos placenteramente.

La sangre del erizo negro era completamente deliciosa, pero había algo en su sabor que no cuadraba. Sonic no había probado nunca antes una sangre como esta; el vampiro ni siquiera era capaz de identificar su grupo sanguíneo...

Shadow debía admitir que sin contar con el mordisco inicial, la sensación no era en absoluto desagradable. Seguía sin llegar a gustarle, pero como en aquellos momentos no podía hacer nada para resistirse, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarse llevar. Y así, Shadow sintió como si su mundo hubiese quedado iluminado por millones de hermosas lucecitas relucientes, y experimentó la sensación de placer más dulce e intensa que había sentido en toda su vida, alcanzando el clímax mientras Sonic le montaba y se alimentaba de su sangre, salpicando el pecho del vampiro en el proceso. Aunque a este no pareció importarle, pues en menos de un minuto, él también se corrió, llenando el interior de Shadow de un espeso líquido caliente.

Ambos cayeron en la cama, el uno al lado del otro, jadeando y completamente satisfechos mientras la semilla de Sonic se escurría de entre las piernas de Shadow.

Sonic se clavó uno de sus colmillos en el dedo índice y la sangre brotó.

—Chupa —le ordenó a Shadow suavemente mientras le acercaba el dedo a la boca.

Shadow estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir, así que se metió el dedo en la boca y chupó la sangre. Inmediatamente se sintió mucho mejor.

Sonic envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del erizo negro y chupó los restos de sangre que quedaban en su cuello. Las marcas de su mordedura habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

Al sentir como Sonic le lamía el cuello y le hacía cosquillas, Shadow le apartó gruñendo, se sentía extremadamente cansado y quería dormir; y el erizo azul se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

Sonic se rió suavemente, y sin poder evitarlo, frotó su mejilla contra el suave pelaje blanco del pecho de Shadow. Sus orejitas se crisparon al oír los rítmicos latidos del erizo negro que ahora colgaba inerte en sus brazos. Era una sensación cálida y agradable. El rostro dormido de Shadow se veía completamente relajado, sereno y… oh no. Esto no podía estar pasándole a él... Al principio, Sonic no había visto a Shadow como nada más que un nuevo juego con el que satisfacer sus necesidades, un reto difícil de superar y un trofeo que añadir a su extensa colección de ligues; por decirlo de alguna manera, lo único que Sonic buscaba en aquel erizo que tanto había llamado su atención, era una noche de diversión sin los irritantes lazos del amor entre medias, aunque preferiría haberla obtenido por otros métodos, claro está. Sin embargo, ahora no estaba tan seguro... Para empezar, esto no se sentía para nada como otra alocada noche de sexo sin amor; es más, esta vez había sido completamente distinto, y durante unos instantes, Shadow había conseguido llenar el desolador vacío que reconcomía al vampiro por dentro, y eso le hacía preguntarse, ¿podría estar empezando a sentir algo más que atracción física por el erizo veteado...?

Sonic suspiró abatido. Esto no era bueno.

Mañana por la mañana, Shadow solo tendría un recuero vago y borroso de todo esto; aunque Sonic sabía que recordaría lo suficiente como tratar de clavarle una estaca (y el vampiro azul sabía que en cierto modo se lo merecía).

Le hubiera gustado que Shadow se le hubieses entregado voluntariamente y no movido por los efectos del alcohol, ya que ahora no podía evitar sentir que en cierto modo había traicionado la confianza del erizo negro antes incluso de empezar a conocerse. A pesar de que era Shadow el que había empezado todo esto y no él... ¿verdad?

Después de ese pequeño razonamiento para aliviar su conciencia, Sonic se quedó tumbado junto al erizo negro velando su sueño y escuchando el relajante sonido de su corazón durante toda la noche, hasta que empezó a amanecer y el también se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Este ha sido mi primer lemon, y agradecería que me dijeseis que os a parecido. Y antes de despedirme, quiero recordaros que a pesar de esta "escenita", la historia esta lejos de terminar. Así que gracias por leer y reviews si os ha gustadoooo C:<strong>


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Holi! Antes de empezar, quería dar las gracias a los que me han dejado un review C:**

**Sonic y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, son de SEGA.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 4<p>

_Jennifer se estremeció y se abrazó a sí misma, frotando sus brazos con ambas manos en busca de calor. Estaban a finales de Octubre y refrescaba por las noches._

_Sabía que si sus padres se enteraban de que había ido a una fiesta con chicos mayores sin su permiso lo lamentaría; pero contaba con la ventaja de que nunca antes había hecho nada malo ni había desobedecido una norma. Así que probablemente, sus padres nunca se enterarían._

_De repente, un ruido de pasos a su espalda la alertó. No se atrevió a volverse. En su lugar, siguió caminando cada vez más rápido; y los pasos la siguieron acelerando el ritmo a su vez._

_Ahora sí que se estaba asustando. Sentía como su corazón latía desbocado en el interior de su pecho. ¿Y si era un ladrón? ¿O un violador? O… ¿un vampiro?_

_Jennifer no pudo soportarlo más y echó a correr sin fijarse por donde iba. Los pasos la siguieron y no tardaron en alcanzarla. Sin embargo, cada vez que Jennifer volvía la vista para ver a su perseguidor, no había nadie detrás. La joven sabía que estaban jugando con ella._

_Quiso pedir ayuda, pero estaba tan sofocada que el simple hecho de respirar ya era todo un reto para ella; así que gritar estaba fuera de sus posibilidades._

_La chica estaba tan cansada, que ni siquiera pudo esquivar una piedra que se interponía en su camino y cayó al suelo rodando._

_Dolorida, trató de levantarse, pero una patada bien dirigida a su flanco derecho la mandó de vuelta al suelo jadeando. Si no estaba llorando ya, sabía que no tardaría en hacerlo._

_Una figura encapuchada demasiado pequeña como para ser humana se agachó junto a ella, y sujetándola por los pelos, levantó su cabeza y expuso su cuello._

—_Niña traviesa… Nunca debiste desobedecer a tus papis._ —_Jennifer podía sentir como el aliento de su atacante la acariciaba el cuello al hablar._

—_P-por favor… n-no _—_logró articular la joven._

_Pero era demasiado tarde. Jennifer iba a morir y ambos lo sabían._

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Shadow se despertó buscando a tientas en su muñeca el botoncito para apagar la alarma de su reloj digital; algo extrañado de que la luz del día no le hubiese despertado antes.<p>

De todos modos, no era de extrañar, pues se encontraba en una habitación que no era la suya completamente a oscuras. Shadow se estiró y volvió a encogerse, cómodo y calentito.

Un momento…

El corazón de Shadow dio un brinco, y dándose la vuelta lentamente, utilizó la luz de su reloj para iluminar el rostro plácidamente dormido de Sonic. Shadow casi se cae de la cama.

No recordaba con exactitud lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que lo que había hecho estaba mal y que debía largarse de allí cuanto antes.

Rápidamente y tratando de contener el temblor de sus manos, Shadow se levantó como pudo intentado hacer el menor ruido posible. Confiar en Sonic era sin duda la peor tontería que había hecho en toda su vida (y la más vergonzosa).

Después de vestirse y de calzarse sus zapatos especiales, Shadow se marchó de la casa del vampiro haciendo uso de su súper velocidad, y solo paro de deslizarse cuando se encontró en la seguridad del interior de su piso.

Como había podido caer tan bajo, no lo sabía ni él…

* * *

><p>Gracias a Dios, la cabeza no le dolía ni sentía mareo alguno; eso de ser la Última Forma de Vida tenía que tener alguna ventaja...<p>

No tardó mucho en descubrir que estaba hambriento, pero prefirió tomar una ducha antes de comer nada para librarse del sudor y los… olores indeseados.

Shadow se metió en la ducha y soltó un suspiro de placer cuando el agua fría se deslizó por su espalda, relajando sus músculos y aclarándole la mente. Recordaba que Sonic le había mordido en el cuello, pero aún así, no pudo encontrar ninguna marca que lo demostrase…

El erizo negro no estaba seguro de si corría el riesgo de transformarse en vampiro o no, pero tampoco le preocupaba. Si Sonic le había inyectado algún tipo de veneno, su cuerpo creado artificialmente se encargaría de eliminarlo por sí mismo (probablemente).

Después de tomar una muy necesitada ducha de agua fría y de saciar su apetito, Shadow se dirigió a su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama boca abajo.

Su móvil vibró con un mensaje entrante y Shadow hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse a mirarlo.

Descubrió que Rouge le había llamado tres veces la noche anterior. El mensaje también era de la murciélago, decía: "¿¡Dónde demonios te has metido?! Contesta cuando puedas, estoy preocupada".

Shadow arrojó el móvil sobre su cama sin cuidado. No le apetecía hablar con nadie; y mucho menos, que Rouge le hiciese un incómodo interrogatorio que probablemente acabaría metido de lleno en su vida sexual (aunque más tarde tuviera que apañárselas con una murciélago muy pero que MUY cabreada). Lo que sí le apetecía, era una buena taza de café.

Shadow salió de su habitación sintiéndose un poco más animado y bajó a la cocina para prepararse su querida bebida alta en cafeína. Sí, había follado con un vampiro. Un vampiro chico para ser más exactos… No, no estaba bien. Pero cuanto antes se olvidase del tema mejor. Además, solo había sido una aventura de una sola noche, ¿verdad? La gente hace eso todo el tiempo, ¿no? Solo era sexo. Probablemente, ni si quera volverían a verse.

¿Pero de verdad había sido tan malo? Después de todo, Shadow lo había disfrutado. Puede que su memoria estuviese un poco borrosa; pero los deja vu de la noche anterior no dejaban de acudir su mente, y el simple hecho de recordar el placer que había experimentado en las manos del erizo azul, hacía que le temblasen las piernas… El erizo negro sacudió la cabeza. Tenía miedo de profundizar más en esos pensamientos y encontrar algo que no le gustase...

Lo hecho, hecho estaba; y el no iba a seguir torturándose toda la vida por un simple error.

Después de un reparador día de descanso, Shadow se metió en su cama con la intención de acostarse y olvidarse de todos sus problemas. Pero antes de que le diese tiempo siquiera de cerrar los ojos, el ruido de unos nudillos golpeando su ventana hizo que el erizo se incorporase como si tuviese un resorte.

Shadow se acercó a la ventana, rezando porque un pájaro se hubiera chocado contra el cristal o algo así; pero cuando descorrió las cortinas, se encontró nada más y nada menos, que con el sonriente rostro de la persona que menos le apetecía ver en esos momentos.

A pesar de que una parte de él ya lo sabía, no pudo evitar echarse hacia atrás dando un respingo.

Sonic, sentado en el alfeizar, observó divertido su reacción y le hizo gestos para que abriese la ventana. Shadow la abrió a regañadientes.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡Estamos en un cuarto! —exclamó el erizo negro y rojo, completamente furioso—. ¡¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?!

—Escalando —contestó tranquilamente el vampiro de ojos verdes como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Shadow se llevó una mano a la cara y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz tratando de contener su irritación.

—¡Ah, sí! Te he traído una cosita —canturreó Sonic mientras se sacaba de entre sus púas la cartera de Shadow, el cual se la arrebató de las manos bruscamente.

—¡¿Por qué tienes mi cartera?!

—Te la dejaste en mi casa —le respondió Sonic tranquilamente.

—Me… ¿me la dejé?

—Ajá.

—¿Y has venido hasta aquí solo para traérmela?

—Sip.

Shadow suspiro abatido.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Te lo cuento si me dejas pasar —le chantajeó Sonic.

—¿Quién te lo impide? —le preguntó Shadow arqueando una ceja.

—Pues… las leyes vampíricas, supongo. —Al ver la mirada desconcertada de Shadow, Sonic se apresuró a explicarse —. Verás, es un hecho que los vampiros no podemos pasar a las casas ajenas sin el consentimiento de sus dueños.

Shadow asintió entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué pasaría si entrases aquí sin invitación?

—Nada bueno para mí. —Sonic hizo una mueca—. Realmente, no lo sé.

—¿Y la invitación? —preguntó Shadow—. ¿Puede retirarse?

—Sí. Supongo que sí.

—¿Y tendrías que marcharte?

—Eso parece.

Shadow suspiro. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir.

—De acuerdo —accedió finalmente—. Sonic, puedes pasar a mi casa.

Sonic sonrió y saltó al interior; sus ojos se ampliaron y recorrieron la habitación soltando un silbido de admiración.

—¡Vaya, menuda habitación! —exclamó.

—Sí, sí. Pero vayamos al grano —le cortó Shadow—; en mi cartera no ponía ninguna dirección. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Oh, es fácil —comenzó Sonic—. Una vez que la victima bebe de la sangre de un vampiro, todas sus heridas se curan y se establece un vínculo entre ellos.

—¿Un vínculo?

—Sí. Ese vínculo ayuda al vampiro a localizar a su víctima mucho más fácilmente, como si tuviese una especie de radar. Además, permite al vampiro saber en todo momento cuales son las emociones de su víctima... —Sonic se acercó a Shadow, y este retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared quedando acorralado. Sonic aprovecho para terminar de acercarse de forma que sus cuerpos se tocasen, y acercó su boca al cuello de Shadow, provocando un estremecimiento de placer por parte de este cuando el aliento de Sonic le hizo cosquillas en el cuello—. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo puedo sentir que estás asustado y… cachondo.

Los ojos de Shadow se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y se apresuró a empujar al vampiro lejos de él. Eso le pasaba por bajar la guardia delante de Sonic.

—Vuelve a intentar un truquito como ese y te quedas de patitas en la calle —le amenazó.

—_Vaaale_, lo siento. No volverá a pasar —se disculpó Sonic levantando las manos en un gesto de derrota. Ambos sabían que realmente no lo sentía.

—Más te vale. ¿Y cómo se anula?

—¿Perdón?

—El vínculo. ¿Cómo se anula?

—Oh, pues se va pasando con el tiempo, creo.

—Vale —suspiró Shadow aliviado. Al menos esto no duraría para siempre. No le gustaba que Sonic pudiese saber cómo se sentía cuando estaba cerca de él. Le hacía sentir… ¿desnudo? O al menos más desnudo de lo que ya estaba.

Después de eso, se hizo un silencio incomodo que duró poco gracias a Sonic y a su incapacidad para permanecer callado.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Sonic.

—¿Qué tal si te largas de mi casa?

—Oh... Pero esas no son formas de tratar a un invitado. Además, traer tu cartera hasta aquí ha sido un trabajo realmente agotador, y la verdad es que algo para saciar mi sed no estaría nada mal… —dijo el erizo azul esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Shadow no sabía si reírse o llorar. Desde luego…

—De acuerdo, pero en cuanto bebas algo te largas. Sígueme, tengo unas botellas de sangre abajo— le ofreció a regañadientes mientras salía de la habitación.

—Yo tenía en mente otra cosa… —murmuró Sonic en voz baja.

—¡Te he oído! —le gritó Shadow desde el pasillo.

Sonic esbozó una sonrisa divertida y le siguió.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al salón, Sonic se acomodó en un sofá negro de tres plazas. A Sonic le gustó: era cómodo y blandito. Además, olía al erizo negro, lo cual era un punto a favor.<p>

Shadow se fue a la cocina para buscar las bebidas, y Sonic aprovechó para dejar que su mirada curiosa vagase por la habitación, decorada con tonos oscuros y relajantes. No estaba nada mal. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención del erizo azulado fue un jarrón con dibujos de flores rosas colocado sobre la mesita de café, y el olor de algunas velas aromáticas de vainilla distribuidas por toda la habitación. Claros toques femeninos que demostraban que en la vida de Shadow debía de haber una mujer, novia o no.

Sonic no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al imaginarse a Shadow con novia.

—¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? —le preguntó el erizo negro asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

Sonic se apresuró a cambiar su expresión seria por una más alegre. Aunque no consiguió engañar al erizo negro.

—Por nada, no te preocupes.

Shadow se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una botella roja que Sonic atrapó al vuelo. Después, se sentó en un sillón individual y se llevó su propia botella de cerveza a la boca. Sonic tuvo que resistir la tentación de abalanzársele y sustituir la botella por sus propios labios.

—De todos modos, ¿cómo es que tienes sangre artificial en tu nevera? —le preguntó Sonic casualmente, el cual no había notado el olor de otro vampiro en la casa.

—Venía de regalo por comprar Coca Cola. Será una de esas campañas publicitarias para ayudar a eliminar las desigualdades entre ambos mundos o algo así… —se apresuró a explicar Shadow haciendo aspavientos con las manos como si quisiera restarle importancia.

No era lo mismo que beber sangre, pero era lo más parecido. Sonic se encogió de hombros y le dio un sorbito a su botella. Sin poder evitarlo, hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡Puaj! Esto es B negativo —se quejó el vampiro azul mientras señalaba la pegatina de la botella.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Shadow sin darle importancia. No entendía que más daba beber un tipo de sangre que otra. Después de todo, la sangre era sangre, ¿no? Que importaba su sabor…

—No me gusta el B negativo —respondió Sonic haciendo pucheros.

Shadow arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres decir que cuando vas por ahí buscando a alguien a quién dejar seco, te fijas primero en su grupo sanguíneo? —le preguntó exasperado.

—Claro, cada sangre sabe de una manera distinta.

—Fascinante —se burló Shadow.

El erizo comenzaba a arrepentirse de su decisión. No sabía como Sonic podía irritarle con tanta facilidad; debía de ser un talento natural.

—Estás siendo un poco desagradable, ¿sabes? —dijo Sonic frunciendo el ceño levemente.

Para Shadow, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—Y tú bastante irritante —le espetó Shadow a la defensiva— Si no te gusta, no hay otra cosa. Así que aguántate, deja de molestar y bébete la maltita botella de una vez por todas para que te puedas largar de mi casa y dejarme en paz. —Shadow suspiró pesadamente—. Ojalá no nos hubiésemos conocido… —Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, Shadow se arrepintió, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retirarlas. En su cabeza no habían sonado tan horribles...

Lo que Shadow no esperaba es que el erizo azul se riese suavemente y se levantase del sofá, dándole la espalda.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. Me largo. Por hoy ya he hecho bastante el ridículo… —Shadow podía distinguir perfectamente el tono grave y herido en la voz de Sonic.

Genial. Ahora Shadow no podía evitar sentir un pinchazo de culpabilidad. Quizás era verdad que se había pasado un poco…

—Sonic, espera —le llamó Shadow suavemente mientras le sujetaba por la muñeca para evitar que siguiera avanzando. No estaba seguro de dónde le venía el impulso de querer consolar al erizo azul, pero no le gustaba ni un pelo—. Yo…

—¿Tú, qué? —le interrumpió Sonic apartando bruscamente su mano. Enseguida se arrepintió; no quería que Shadow le soltase, le gustaba el roce de su piel contra la suya—. ¿Me vas a pedir perdón por ser un completo gilipollas conmigo para no tener que sentirte culpable?

Esas palabras se clavaron en Shadow como puñales. ¿Cómo podía pensar que era tan egoísta? De todos modos, el erizo pensó que este era uno de esos momentos en los que más valía tragarse el orgullo… y Shadow tenía mucho que tragar.

—Tienes razón. Supongo que podría haber sido un poco más amable y…

—¡¿Solo lo supones?! —volvió a interrumpirle Sonic—. De no ser por mí, aquellos tipos te habrían destrozado. Además, te puedo asegurar que anoche no tenías tanta prisa por librarte de mí. —El vampiro sonrió maliciosamente.

¡¿Pero cómo se atrevía a hablare así?! Shadow notó como le ardía la cara y lucho contra el sonrojo que asomaba en sus mejillas. Si las miradas matasen, Sonic estaría ahora mismo fulminado bajo tierra. Ese había sido un golpe MUY bajo.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Gracias por salvarme, llevarme a tu casa y aprovecharte de mí? —preguntó Shadow sarcásticamente, temblando por culpa de la rabia. Este erizo le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia a una velocidad vertiginosa—. Porque te aprovechaste de mí y lo sabes. Me llevaste a tu casa después de salvarme y te aprovechaste de mí. Seguro que lo habías planeado todo…

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Sonic ofendido—. ¡Esa no fue nunca mi intención! Solo quería ayudarte, joder. ¡¿Pero qué esperabas que hiciese si prácticamente te me tiraste encima?! —exclamó Sonic a la defensiva.

Shadow gruñó y apretó la mandíbula, luchando por no estampar su puño contra la cara de Sonic. Admitir que tenía parte de la culpa le hacía sentir aún peor, avivaba el sentimiento de vergüenza que lo reconcomía por dentro…

Sonic por su parte, sabía que estaba siendo injusto con el erizo negro que estaría asustado y confuso, y que probablemente, en estos momentos necesitaba su espacio personal; y él en vez de ayudarle le decía cosas crueles... Pero no podía evitarlo, Shadow era capaz de llevarle al límite de sus emociones con apenas un par de palabras. La otra noche, el erizo veteado había despertado en él sentimientos que creía haber enterrado para siempre. Además, el vampiro azul estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se enamorase de él, no al revés... Y el abierto rechazo de Shadow hacia él (el cual le había sentado como si le echasen un cubo de agua helada por la espalda), solo había servido para prender la llama del orgullo de vampiro. Nunca nadie se había resistido sus encantos (lo cual hacía que el erizo negro fuese el doble de interesante), y esta vez, no iba a ser la primera.

Sin embargo, Sonic sabía cuando no podía ganar una pelea y, aunque odiaba rendirse, sabía que a veces era mejor perder una batalla que la guerra entera… Quizás si conseguía hablar con Shadow sin perder los estribos, podría hacerle entrar en razón y conseguir que el otro le diese la oportunidad de olvidar lo sucedido y empezar de cero.

Tratando de controlar el tono de voz, Sonic cerró el espacio que lo separaba del erizo negro y le sujeto suavemente por los hombros, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. Los ojos de Shadow eran muy bonitos, rojos como rubís; y ahora que estaba enfadado, brillaban con la intensidad de dos llamas.

—¡Suéltame! —le amenazó Shadow retorciéndose. Pero Sonic se negó a soltarle.

—Claro, Shadow. En cuanto te hayas tranquilizado y escuchado lo que tengo que decir, estaré encantado de hacerlo.

—¡He dicho que me sueltes! ¡No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme! —gritó Shadow.

Esas palabras hirieron al vampiro.

—¿Y por qué no iba a tocarte? Ayer por la noche, prácticamente me suplicabas que lo hiciese —le replicó Sonic fríamente.

Un puño se estrelló fuertemente contra la mandíbula de Sonic, obligándole a soltar al erizo negro.

El silenció reinó en la habitación durante unos segundos interminables, y Shadow se acercó al vampiro azul preocupado. El erizo negro no había tenido intención de hacerle daño, pero Sonic le había puesto nervioso…

—Hey Sonic… ¿estás bien? —le preguntó dubitativamente.

Sonic no contesto. En su lugar, volvió la cabeza lentamente en su dirección, y Shadow comprendió demasiado tarde su error: Los afilados colmillos del vampiro habían salido de su escondite y crecido de tamaño; cosa que solo pasaba cuando estaba enfadado o excitado. Y por desgracia, esta vez la reacción pertenecía al primero de los ejemplos…

Shadow retrocedió un poco sin poder evitarlo. No quería que Sonic creyese que lo había asustado, Shadow no le tenía miedo a nada, aunque debía admitir que esos colmillos sí que habían conseguido ponerle un poco nervioso…

Al ver la reacción de Shadow, algo dentro de Sonic despertó, y el erizo azul sonrió. No era una sonrisa alegre ni juguetona; ni siquiera era una sonrisa triste, no. Era justo el tipo de sonrisa que esbozaría un depredador a la hora de dar caza a su presa.

—Vaya vaya, que interesante. —Algo en la voz de Sonic hizo que a Shadow le recorriesen escalofríos por toda la espina dorsal. La voz del vampiro tenía un matiz distinto y sonaba ligeramente más ronca. Hasta su forma de moverse había cambiado—. No sabía que te gustaba jugar _así_ de duro. Oye, ¿por qué retrocedes? ¿Es qué ahora te doy miedo? —se burló el vampiro.

Sonic dio un paso hacía él, y Shadow dio un paso hacia atrás.

El ambiente de la habitación había cambiado. Toda la tensión y el enfado de antes habían sido sustituidos por una extraña aura proveniente del erizo azul que emanaba peligro. El erizo negro se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca seca y se relamió los labios mientras trataba de encontrar algo coherente que decir.

—L-lo único que me da miedo es tu falta de respeto por el espacio personal.

Sonic soltó una risita y, durante unos instantes, sus blancos y peligrosos colmillos quedaron totalmente a la vista.

Shadow trató de retroceder, y Sonic volvió a cerrar el espacio entre ellos.

Algo andaba mal con el vampiro, Shadow podía sentirlo. El instinto del erizo negro le decía que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos instantes era alejarse de Sonic cuanto antes. De repente, era como si el erizo azul fuese otro mobian distinto pero con la misma apariencia, y Shadow comenzó a ponerse realmente nervioso, acelerando su pulso sanguíneo y estimulando al vampiro todavía más.

A Sonic le gustaban las cosas interesantes, y en estos momentos, Shadow estaba siendo muy pero que muy interesante…

Esta vez, cuando Shadow trató de retroceder, el erizo negro tropezó con el apoyabrazos del sofá y cayó de espaldas. Shadow entró en pánico, pero antes de que pudiese rodar sobre si mismo e incorporarse, Sonic saltó y se sentó bruscamente en su regazo. Shadow trató de empujarle para quitárselo de encima, pero el vampiro azul fue más rápido y consiguió sujetar ambas muñecas del erizo con una mano por encima de su cabeza, mientras que con la otra le tapaba la boca. Tanto su sonrisa como su excitación crecieron al ver como el erizo negro se retorcía bajo su cuerpo incapaz de liberarse, y suspiró placenteramente al sentir como el pulso de su presa se aceleraba más y más a cada segundo que pasaba…

_Un momento, ¿presa?_

_No. Aquello no estaba bien._

_Shadow no era su presa…_

Durante unos instantes, la imagen del cuerpo de Shadow cruelmente desangrado en el sofá jugueteó en su mente, y Sonic se estremeció. Las cosas no debían ser así. El no quería obligar a Shadow a hacer nada que no quisiera. El no quería que Shadow le tuviese miedo…

Shadow tenía miedo, no quería admitirlo, pero lo tenía. Lo había sentido tan pocas veces en su vida que ni siquiera había terminado de acostumbrarse a la sensación. Sin embargo, ahora lo sentía tan fuerte y tan adentro de su ser, que el mero hecho de moverse o pensar racionalmente le resultaba imposible. Estaba paralizado bajo la calculadora y brillante mirada del vampiro sobre él. En esos momentos, Sonic era el más fuerte de los dos, y por lo tanto, el vampiro azul tenía el control y Shadow estaba completamente a su merced.

Durante unos segundos, a Shadow le había parecido ver un brillo de reconocimiento en la mirada del erizo azul, pero solo había durado unos segundos. Y ahora Sonic se inclinaba lentamente sobre él y ya no había marcha atrás.

Al sentir como el aliento de Sonic le acariciaba suavemente el cuello, Shadow cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando sentir el dolor punzante de los colmillos del erizo azul al desgarrarle la garganta sin cuidado.

Pero el mordisco nunca llegó.

En lugar de sangre y dolor, lo único que Shadow sintió fue como el hocico de Sonic le acariciaba suavemente el cuello.

Shadow parpadeó unas cuantas veces, confuso. Sonic le estaba acariciando. ¿Dónde estaba el malvado vampiro que hace solo unos segundos estaba dispuesto a beberse su sangre sin contemplaciones? La verdad es que Shadow prefería no saberlo. Lo importante era que al parecer se había ido y que no parecía que fuese a volver.

Sonic estaba temblando; durante unos momentos, su parte más salvaje y oscura había tomado el control y había hecho desparecer a su verdadero yo. Hacía años que no perdía el control de sí mismo, pero este erizo negro que tanto le confundía había sido capaz de sacar su parte más oscura a la luz con un par de palabras dolorosas y un certero puñetazo. Su primera discusión podría haber acabado siendo la última…

La mano que antes tapaba la boca de Shadow hacía rato que había cambiado su posición, y ahora en vez de amordazarle, le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla con el pulgar.

Lentamente y con temor de que el erizo negro pudiese rechazarle, Sonic levantó la cabeza y Shadow vio reflejada en sus asustados ojos verdes como esmeraldas la culpabilidad.

—L-lo siento —murmuró Sonic sin dejar de temblar.

Shadow no estaba seguro de querer perdonar al erizo azul, le había dado un susto de muerte; y el hecho de que Sonic estuviese tan asustado como él con lo que acababa de pasar, no le tranquilizaba en absoluto. Pero negarle el perdón al vampiro en su estado, sería como echar a un cachorrito a la calle en vísperas de Navidad. Así que finalmente decidió aceptar la disculpa, y Sonic sonrió aliviado, apoyando su frente contra la de Shadow mientras cerraba los ojos suavemente.

Hacía rato que Sonic había dejado de restringirle las manos, así que Shadow decidió envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro en un abrazo un tanto inseguro. Después le pellizcó la cola, sobresaltando al erizo azul sobre él.

—Eso por asustarme… —murmuró Shadow en voz baja.

Sonic, al contrario de molestarse, se rió con suavidad, y lentamente, el tembloroso erizo azul se bajó del regazo de Shadow y se tumbó a su lado, buscando refugio en los brazos del otro. El vampiro estaba frío, pero el cuerpo de Shadow estaba ardiendo, y sentir la piel fría de Sonic contra la suya era una sensación agradable en cierto modo.

—Supongo que me lo merezco… He sido un completo idiota. —Sonic hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Y aunque no tienes porqué dármela, quiero pedirte otra oportunidad. Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de pedir perdón por algo, sobre todo por algo como esto… Es difícil. —Shadow se dio cuenta de que Sonic comenzaba a hablar cada vez más deprisa—. Ya sé que lo que pasó anoche no significó nada para ti. Pero para mí fue algo totalmente distinto; de hecho, fue genial... Y todo iría bien, de no ser porque no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza o dejar de pensar en lo que pasó entre nosotros ni un solo segundo. Lo peor es provocas en mí ciertas cosas que no deberías y tengo miedo de que me gustes y… —Sonic se cayó de golpe y sus ojos se ampliaron con horror. El vampiro azul se sonrojó de tal manera, que incluso la punta de sus orejitas adquirió un ligero tono rojizo.

Los ojos del erizo negro se ampliaron hasta límites insospechados. Acababa Sonic de confesarle que… ¿le gustaba?

De golpe, Shadow pasó de estar molesto a intrigado. El erizo azul se encontraba mirando a todos lados menos en su dirección, completamente sonrojado y abochornado. Shadow nunca había visto esa faceta nerviosa del vampiro azul, y en cierto modo se le hacía tierna.

Los minutos pasaron, y poco a poco, un cómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos erizos. Sintiéndose extrañamente relajado junto al vampiro azul que había intentado acabar con su vida en un extraño ataque de bipolaridad, Shadow observó el techo con la mirada perdida y la cabeza llena de dudas mientras rascaba a Sonic suavemente detrás de sus inquietas orejitas puntiagudas.

El erizo negro meditó las palabras de Sonic durante unos instantes. No quería admitirlo, pero lo que pasó ayer SÍ había significado mucho para él. Hasta ese momento había sido virgen, y puede que perder la virginidad con un tipo al que apenas conocías mientras estabas completamente borracho no fuese demasiado romántico… Pero una primera vez era una primera vez; y aunque Shadow odiase admitirlo, el vampiro azul le atraía en muchos aspectos (aunque Shadow tenía bastante claro que no estaba enamorado ni de Sonic ni de nadie)… Lo único que el erizo negro sabía con certeza, es que echarle de su vida sería la opción más fácil, pero quizás no sería la correcta.

—Creo que voy a darte otra oportunidad… — dijo al cabo de un rato. Al ver como la mirada de Sonic se iluminaba, Shadow se apresuró a añadir—. Como amigos.

Por una vez, Sonic no hizo ningún comentario, el erizo azul simplemente cerró los ojos disfrutando de la calidez de los brazos de Shadow mientras el otro masajeaba suavemente una de sus orejitas azules.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capi ha sido un poco más largo que los anteriores, y si os ha gustado, no dudéis en dejarme un review :D. Me gusta saber vuestra opinión sobre lo que escribo, en serio. En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulooo.<strong>


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPITULO 5

Rouge contempló con el rostro inexpresivo el informe sobre su mesa. Lo había releído un par de veces y, sin lugar a dudas, esa tal Jennifer había muerto por culpa de un vampiro.

Pobre chica... A la murciélago le recorrió un escalofrío. El mero hecho de pensar en una muerte tan horrible como la de ser desangrada le resultaba aterradora.

Recordaba claramente la sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara del Comandante cuándo le había encargado la misión de detener al culpable. Ciertamente, era una ironía inesperada que le encargase este trabajo a una de las pocas defensoras de vampiros que trabajaba en la base… Desde luego, el Comandante había conseguido vengarse por lo del otro día.

Rouge se acomodó en su silla y colocó los pies sobre la mesa. A veces odiaba su trabajo… ¡Oh! Y al Comandante también. Pero ella era una profesional en su campo, y le gustase o no, debía cumplir con éxito esta misión.

Así que con eso en mente, la murciélago se puso manos a la obra repasando mentalmente todo lo que ya sabía: La joven que había muerto desangrada, era una adolescente de no más de diez y seis años. Y su asesino se había asegurado de que su crimen no pasase desapercibido, dejando una nota en la pared escrita con la sangre de la chica (en opinión de Rouge, había formas más originales y menos asquerosas de llamar la atención). La joven había muerto alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, y por lo que parecía, estaba sola cuando la atacaron. Su cuerpo tenía moratones y algún raspón, y se podía deducir que el agresor había atacado en solitario. Se había encontrado pelo de animal en su ropa, de erizo más concretamente, por lo que Rouge estaba segura de que el vampiro era un mobian al igual que ella. Sin embargo, el pelo no les había facilitado ninguna otra pista.

Sabía que pillar al culpable no iba a ser una tarea fácil. Probablemente tendría que infiltrarse en el mundillo de los vampiros, y aunque la joven agente apoyaba la conducta de integración de dichas criaturas en el mundo mortal, debía admitir que prefería no tener que meterse de lleno en una sociedad tan oscura como esa…

Rouge suspiró. Iba a ser un día MUY largo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Shadow despertó a la mañana siguiente, ya era mediodía. Descubrió que volvía a estar solo, por lo que dedujo que Sonic debía de haberse marchado horas antes de que amaneciese.<p>

El erizo negro y rojo se levantó del sofá y se frotó los ojos. Le dolía ligeramente la espalda por culpa del maldito sofá…

Después de lavarse la cara para despejar su mente y despertarse, Shadow se sentó en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de café en la mano y un periódico en la otra; y solo entonces, Shadow sintió que por fin podía relajarse en la soledad y el silencio que su piso le ofrecía.

Hasta que leyó el periódico.

Los ojos del erizo se abrieron como platos y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no escupir el café: Una chica joven había sido hallada en mitad de la calle desangrada hasta la morir. Pero esto no era lo más inquietante, pues fuese quién fuese el asesino, había dejado un "discreto" mensajito escrito en sangre: "SOLO SOIS CARNE DE GANADO" rezaba el mensaje de la foto.

A Shadow le recorrió un escalofrío, y pensó que debería mandarle un SMS a Rouge para asegurarse de que la mobian estaba bien. No había tenido noticias de ella desde ayer; y aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de la chica, la mobian significaba mucho para él, era su mejor amiga. A pesar de que a veces le resultase tan irritante como Sonic…

Casi como si su móvil le hubiese leído el pensamiento, comenzó a vibrar anunciando una llamada entrante. El remitente de la llamada era un número desconocido; y aunque solo fuese un presentimiento, a Shadow no le hacía falta un máster para deducir de quién se trataba...

—¡¿Quién demonios te ha dado permiso para toquetear mi móvil mientras duermo?! —gritó Shadow.

—Buenos días a ti también, _princeso _—canturreó la voz de Sonic al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Te he hecho una pregunta!

—Está bien, está bien. Relájate. —Las orejitas de Shadow se crisparon levemente al oír la risa del erizo azul al otro lado de la línea. Era evidente que no quedaba ni rastro del vampiro dócil y sumiso que había dormido junto a él la noche anterior—. Sabía que no me ibas a dar tu número de teléfono voluntariamente, así que me he tomado la libertad de buscarlo yo mismo.

—Ya veo —dijo Shadow tratando de controlar el tono de su voz y fallando miserablemente.

—¿Estás enfadado? —preguntó Sonic tratando de sonar lo más inocente posible.

—Sí.

—Pero tú siempre estás enfadado.

—Contigo sí.

Se hizo un silencio en la línea.

—¿Me perdonas?

—No.

—Pero _Shadyyy…_ —se quejó Sonic.

—Y no me llames Shady.

—¿Shads mejor?

Volvió a hacerse otro silencio en la línea.

—Sí. Pero de todos modos, no me llames así.

Aunque Shadow no podía verle, sabía que Sonic estaba sonriendo.

—Bueno, dejemos las bromas de lado.

—Yo no estaba bromeando.

—La verdad es que llamaba para preguntarte algo importarte —continuó el erizo azul ignorando el comentario de Shadow por completo.

—Sorpréndeme —suspiró Shadow.

—Ya que tienes la semana libre, ¿quieres que tengamos una cita el jueves por la noche? —le preguntó Sonic con voz seductora.

—¿Ayer por la noche casi me matas y hoy me pides una cita?

—En mí defensa, fue un acto involuntario. Pero sí, eso es.

—Pues no.

—Porfis.

—No.

—_Andaaa…_

—No.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que digas que sí?

—En primer lugar, no llamarlo cita. Y en segundo lugar, dejar de ser tan irritante. ¿Cómo un ser tan oscuro y letal puede resultar tan infantil?

Sonic se rió.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, señor Shadow, ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme a una formal reunión de amigos?

Shadow suspiró.

—Prometo portarme bien, ¿sí?

El erizo negro sabía que se iba a arrepentir.

—Me lo pensaré.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Sonic.

—Aún no he dicho que sí.

—Pero eso tampoco es un no. Y considerando que se trata de ti, lo consideraré una victoria.

Entonces Shadow cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Un momento… ¿Cómo sabes que tengo la semana de permiso?

—Yo… he, uh. Bueno, supongo que también me he tomado la libertad de mirar tu agenda… —se río Sonic nerviosamente.

Tratando de controlar el tic nervioso que había aparecido en su ojo izquierdo, Shadow decidió que cambiar de tema sería lo mejor para preservar la seguridad del vampiro azul.

—¿Y qué haces despierto a estas horas del día, de todos modos? —preguntó Shadow.

—Me apetecía oír tu voz.

Ese comentario le había pillado por sorpresa, y durante unos instantes, el erizo negro no supo qué contestar. Debía admitir que a veces el erizo azul sabía cómo tocarle la fibra sensible.

—Vete a dormir, anda —respondió Shadow finalmente con un tono de voz mucho más suave que antes.

—A sus órdenes —bromeó Sonic, y Shadow podía imaginarse al vampiro azul llevándose una mano a la frente al más puro estilo militar.

Finalmente, ambos se despidieron y colgaron el teléfono. Shadow se levantó de su silla y caminó con paso lento hacia el salón. Allí se dejó caer en el sofá, y alargando el brazo para coger el mando a distancia que reposaba sobre la mesita de café, encendió la tele donde ya estaban dando la noticia sobre la chica que había sido asesinada. Sin embargo, Shadow no le estaba prestando ninguna atención.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Debía admitir que a veces, aquella actitud tan alegre y cabezota del vampiro azul le resultaba extrañamente adorable.

* * *

><p>Ya había anochecido, y Amy Rose, sentada en un banco mientras esperaba su tren, se sentía más viva que nunca. Ataviada con un vestidito rojo y unas botas altas a juego, la joven eriza que no aparentaba más de diez y seis años, sabía de sobra que la noche la pertenecía.<p>

Con una diadema roja, la vampiresa mantenía sus púas lacias y rosas a ambos lados de su rostro, dándole un aspecto dulce e inocente. En sus ojos verdes como el jade, podía verse reflejado un brillo salvaje y entusiasta, que solo una vida inmortal llena de experiencias increíbles e intensas podría otorgarte.

Así era Amy: Una eriza espontanea, tan bella como una rosa, tan dulce como su perfume y tan peligrosa como sus espinas.

Muchos chicos estarían encantados de complacer todos sus caprichos e incluso de permanecer el resto de sus vidas junto a ella. Pero la chica tenía ojos para un solo hombre: Sonic.

Ese erizo le había robado el corazón desde hacía más de doscientos años. Desde el primer momento en que le vio en aquella fiesta, tan joven y apuesto, rebosando carisma y confianza por todos y cada uno de sus poros... Amy sabía que estaba destinado a ser suyo. Así de simple.

Claro que, el erizo azul era muy cabezota, y aún pasados doscientos cincuenta y tres años, Sonic seguía negándose a admitir que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero eso pronto iba a cambiar.

Su creadora, Cream, le había mandado a investigar el caso de la brutal muerte de una chiquilla a manos de un vampiro idiota al cual no debía de gustarle todo el rollo de la convivencia, a la ciudad donde residía su amado Sonic.

Cabe decir que la propia Amy no era una santa. Había hecho demasiadas cosas de las que se arrepentía en el pasado y que simplemente no podían ser borradas, pero estaba dispuesta a enmendar sus errores y empezar de cero.

Tanto Amy como Cream, tenían claro que todo esto era una utopía imposible y que en algún momento pasaría alguna cosa como esta, pero el simple hecho de intentar convivir resultaba un acto admirable. Además, llevaban demasiado tiempo viviendo ocultos en las sombras, y a la joven vampiresa no le gustaba ocultar lo que era. No era nada de lo que tuviera que avergonzarse, sino todo lo contrario.

De todos modos, Cream era una de las más antiguas vampiresas que existían sobre la faz de Mobius, una de los Antiguos; y era su labor controlar y ayudar a los demás vampiros a encontrar su camino. Amy, como descendiente directa suya y amiga, estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en su tarea…Y si de paso se pasaba a hacerle una pequeña visita a su querido Sonic, pues más que mejor.

Con eso en mente, la chica se subió dando saltitos al tren que acababa de llegar a la estación.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues hasta aquí el quinto capítulo. Reviews si queréis más ;D<strong>


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hey, people! Gracias por los reviews :D. Y sí, supongo que quizás puse lemon demasiado pronto... xd. Pero estoy aquí para aprender y mejorar como escritora, y agradezco que me comentéis este tipo de cosas para que así no vuelva a cometer los mismo errores.**

**En el capítulo anterior se me olvidó, pero lo pongo en este y apañao xd: Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen a mí, sino a SEGA.**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 6<p>

_Lo primero que pensó al despertarse es que estaba encerrado en un baúl. El mundo le daba vueltas, le dolía todo el cuerpo y apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos sin que fuertes punzadas de dolor le recorriesen la cabeza. Hacía mucho frío._

_Y entonces lo comprendió todo._

_Su respiración se volvió errática mientras trataba de poner en funcionamientos sus desincronizados miembros entumecidos por el frío. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y sus manos arañaron desesperadamente el grueso cristal que se interponía entre él y la libertad. Si no salía de allí ahora, no lo haría nunca._

Los ojos de Shadow se abrieron de golpe. Estaba empapado en sudor y era incapaz de controlar el temblor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba a salvo en el salón de su casa y que se había vuelto a quedar dormido en el sofá mientras veía una película con Rouge.

La murciélago se había presentado esa misma tarde en la puerta de su piso, dispuesta a disfrutar de una tarde de cine en compañía del erizo negro; y después de mucho insistir, había conseguido que Shadow se tragase con ella dos películas de Batman antes de quedarse dormido. Shadow suspiró y se llevó a la boca uno de los donuts de chocolate que había traído la mobian.

Supuestamente, esa noche había quedado con Sonic; pero desde que le llamó el otro día, Shadow no había vuelto a tener señales de vida por parte del erizo azul, ni llamadas ni mensajes… Nada. Al principio, Shadow pensó que se le habría olvidado; e incluso pensó en llamarle o mandarle un mensaje, pero pronto descartó la idea…

Aunque no quería admitirlo, la posibilidad de que el erizo azul no recordase su "reunión formal de amigos", en el fondo realmente le molestaba. Aún no tenía muy claro que significaba Sonic para él. Hasta el momento, Shadow había sido feliz llevando una vida relativamente tranquila y solitaria; y de repente, llegaba Sonic con su sonrisa deslumbrante y sus brillantes ojos verdes para poner todo su mundo patas arriba en apenas una semana…

Shadow suspiró, cogió un libro de su abastecida estantería y se acomodó en el sofá. El tiempo pasaba con una lentitud insoportable y le era imposible concentrarse en la lectura. Sin poder evitarlo, el erizo echó una mirada de reojo al reloj que colgaba en la pared, cuyas manecillas marcaban las doce y cuarto pasadas. Shadow apartó la mirada tratando de fingir que el pinchazo que sentía en el pecho no era por culpa de la decepción. Sonic probablemente ya no vendría. Se habría dado cuenta de lo disparatado que resultaba todo esto, de que su relación no tenía futuro y de que, probablemente, ambos serían más felices si llevaban caminos separados… Y Shadow volvería a pasar otra noche a solas en una casa que nunca antes le había parecido tan solitaria y vacía. Así debían ser las cosas.

El estridente timbre de su casa hizo que Shadow diese un respingo y le pegase una patada a la mesita de café, provocando que el jarrón con flores rosas que la adornaba saliese disparado hacia el techo. Shadow se lanzó sobre la mesa y consiguió atraparlo antes de que se hiciese añicos contra el suelo.

Entonces, el erizo negro lo comprendió, y la respuesta le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y apretar los puños. Era evidente que a Sonic no se le había olvidado, lo que no quería el erizo azul, era darle la oportunidad de echarse atrás en el último momento.

Durante unos instantes, la tentadora idea de ignorar el timbre para darle una lección al vampiro jugueteó en su mente, pero conociendo a Sonic, el erizo sería perfectamente capaz de trepar hasta la ventana de su piso y sacarle a rastras… Con un suspiro de resignación, Shadow descolgó el telefonillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, erizo? —preguntó.

—Teníamos una cita, ¿recuerdas? —respondió Sonic alegremente.

—En primer lugar, te dije que me lo pensaría. Y en segundo lugar, te dije que no lo llamases cita.

—Oh sí, perdona. ¿Reunión de amigos está mejor? —se burló Sonic.

—Reunión formal de amigos —le corrigió Shadow.

—Claro, lo que tú quieras. Pero si no quieres que se me caduquen los bombones, será mejor que me abras.

—¿Me has traído bombones? —preguntó Shadow verdaderamente sorprendido.

—Claro que no. Ni si quiera yo soy tan gay.

—Oh…

—Te he traído un café del Starbucks.

—Enseguida bajo.

Sonic se rió, y Shadow no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa. La alegría de Sonic era contagiosa.

Nada más bajar, el erizo azul trató de abrazarle, pero Shadow lo apartó de un empujón.

—Solo era un abrazo amistoso —se excusó Sonic con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

—El abrazo puede que sí. Tus intenciones no tanto —replicó Shadow mientras se abrochaba su chupa de cuero negra.

El vampiro sonrió abatido. Conquistar a Shadow iba a suponer todo un reto…

—Por cierto, lo prometido es deuda —le exigió Shadow sentándose en un banco cercano.

—Claro, por ti lo que sea Shads —dijo Sonic entregándole el café y sentándose a su lado.

El vampiro se alegró cuando Shadow no hizo ningún comentario enfadado sobre el apelativo cariñoso. En su lugar, el erizo negro simplemente sopló sobre el café para enfriarlo un poco antes de darle un sorbo.

—Y ya que me has arrastrado hasta aquí, ¿tienes algo planeado o pretendes mirarme durante toda la noche? —le preguntó el erizo negro con sorna, sin molestarse siquiera en apartar la vista del café.

Era cierto, Sonic se había quedado contemplando fijamente como Shadow disfrutaba de la bebida. Le hacía feliz ver al erizo negro feliz. Además, Shadow estaba arrebatadoramente guapo esa noche; y el cuero le hacía aún más sexy, resaltando sus ojos rojos y fulgurantes como rubíes. Así que, lejos de avergonzarse, el vampiro azul replicó:

—Lo siento, es difícil no quedarse embobado cuando tienes unas vistas tan maravillosas justo delante de ti. Y para responder a tu pregunta, sí, tengo algo planeado.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Shadow con curiosidad, ignorando por completo el cumplido de su compañía azul.

—Es una sorpresa —Sonic le guiñó un ojo.

* * *

><p>El vampiro azul le había asegurado que tenía carnet de conducir, aunque después de llevar menos de cinco minutos en la carretera, Shadow comenzaba a dudarlo…<p>

Si quitásemos los temerarios giros y volantazos de Sonic, el viaje habría sido bastante agradable. Por el camino habían discutido un poco sobre que emisora dejar (había ganado Sonic). Pero Shadow también había averiguado un par de cosas interesantes sobre los vampiros, por ejemplo: No todos tenían la súper velocidad del erizo azul, sin embargo, muchos otros vampiros habían sido capaces de desarrollar poderes especiales al igual que él. Y también era mentira que los vampiros no tenían reflejo o no salían en las fotos, eso había sido una invención de los propios vampiros para ayudar a mantenerse en el anonimato. Al igual que el ajo no les hacía daño, pero en cambio la plata les quemaba la piel.

Después de esa breve charla, se había establecido entre ellos un cómodo silencio que los acompañó durante el resto del viaje. Hasta que por fin, Sonic anunció que estaban llegando a su destino. Shadow bajó la ventanilla y la brisa con olor a mar se coló entre sus púas.

El vampiro aparcó el coche tras unas rocas. Ambos erizos dejaron los zapatos en el interior del vehículo, y juntos, se encaminaron hacia la playa. Shadow podía distinguir el humo de una hoguera a lo lejos.

—Me has traído a la playa —dijo Shadow.

—Brillante deducción —respondió Sonic.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer aquí? —preguntó el erizo de ojos rojos.

—Es una sorpresa.

—Sonic…

—_Vaaale_. Te he traído aquí para que conozcas a unos amigos que de vez en cuando hacen fiestas en la playa. —¿Amigos? Shadow frunció el ceño. A él no le gustaba conocer gente nueva. Pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca para quejarse, Sonic entrelazó su mano con la suya—. Lo pasaremos bien, ya lo verás —le prometió mientras tiraba de él hacia la música que ya podía oírse en la distancia. Esta vez sin embargo, Shadow no respondió, demasiado ocupado como estaba en admirar la forma en que sus manos encajaban entre sí a la perfección.

Una vez allí, Shadow descubrió que todos eran mobians al igual que ellos, pero no todos eran vampiros. No había mucha gente, pero si la suficiente como para hacer que Shadow se sintiese incómodo. Dos grandes altavoces reproducían música a todo volumen mientras la gente bailaba, bebía, charlaba y se divertía alrededor de una enorme hoguera que brillaba con intensidad, encargada de iluminar la noche. El mar estaba en calma y la suave brisa marina refrescaba el ambiente nocturno.

Algunos mobians, tanto vampiros como mortales, se acercaron a saludar a Sonic al verle llegar y a dedicar a Shadow una mirada curiosa. Shadow cayó en la cuenta de que aún seguían cogidos de la mano y separó su mano de la de Sonic rápidamente. Este le miró confuso, pero no pudo decir nada, pues una bonita zorra roja, ataviada con un traje y botas de cuero negro se le adelantó:

—¡Vaya, Sonic! ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! —exclamó efusivamente con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever dos perfectos y afilados colmillos sobresaliendo de entre sus labios. Su tono de voz no dejaba claro si estaba burlándose del erizo azul o si verdaderamente se alegraba de verlo.

Shadow observó sorprendido como la expresión alegre de Sonic cambiaba radicalmente, y como sus pupilas se contraían hasta convertirse en dos afiladas rendijas negras mientras sus púas se erizaban.

—Tú… —masculló Sonic—. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo TÚ aquí?

La vampiresa chasqueó la lengua mientras movía el dedo índice de un lado a otro, como quién regaña a un niño pequeño después de alguna travesura.

—¿Pero qué formas son esas? Además, he venido aquí a pasarlo bien y a… recordar viejos tiempos. —Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios—. Pero basta de hablar de mí, ni siquiera me has presentado a tu amigo —dijo mientras sus ojos escrutaban de arriba a abajo al erizo negro y rojo, que parecía haber quedado en un segundo plano—. Muy guapo, por cierto —comentó guiñándole un ojo antes de volver a centrar su atención en Sonic—. Y por lo que se ve, no has perdido tiempo en marcarle...

En un parpadeo, Sonic se interpuso entre Shadow y la zorra, enseñando sus colmillos crecidos de tamaño mientras un leve gruñido emergía del fondo de su garganta.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! —se quejó Shadow.

—Escúchame bien Fiona, esto es entre tú y yo. Shadow no tiene nada que ver. Así que por tu propio bien, te aconsejo que te mantengas apartada de él —siseó Sonic ignorando por completo al erizo negro.

Fiona ya no sonreía.

—Te llamas Shadow, ¿verdad? —le preguntó la vampiresa al erizo negro, sin apartar su penetrantes ojos azules de la mirada amenazante de Sonic—. En ese caso, Shadow, creo que deberías mantener a tu amigo bajo control, antes de que cometa alguna estupidez de la que luego todos nos arrepintamos.

Algunos mobians se habían dado la vuelta para observar con curiosidad el pequeño altercado.

—De todos modos, creo que ya es hora de que me marche—continuó Fiona—. Le daré recuerdos a él de tu parte, estoy segura de que estará muy interesado en saber que has hecho un nuevo amigo. Y Sonic, no tropieces dos veces con la misma piedra. —Aquellas palabras a oídos de Shadow, habían sonado demasiado amenazantes como para tratarse de un simple consejo.

Poco a poco, la tensa atmósfera que había generado el enfrentamiento se fue disipando, y con ella el interés de la gente, que pronto dejó de prestarles atención para volver a enfrascarse en sus propias conversaciones. Sin embargo, Sonic no se relajó hasta que aquella zorra misteriosa de pelaje rojizo desapareció por completo de su vista. Entonces se volvió hacia Shadow preocupado.

—Shadow, escucha, lo que acaba de pasar…

—No importa —le interrumpió Shadow—. No tienes porque darme explicaciones. Estoy seguro de que tenías tus propios motivos para reaccionar de esa manera.

Sonic parpadeó sorprendido.

—Gracias… —contestó finalmente mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en la punta de sus comisuras.

Apenas había pasado media hora desde que habían llegado y Shadow ya estaba agotado. Sonic no paraba quieto ni un solo segundo, arrastrando al erizo negro consigo de un lado para otro presentándole gente nueva. De repente, Shadow recordó algo que había querido preguntarle al vampiro azul desde hacía rato, pero con todo el alboroto lo había olvidado.

—Por cierto, Sonic. Esa tal chica, eh… ¿Fiona? Dijo algo de que me he habías marcado, ¿qué significa eso?—le preguntó intrigado.

De repente, un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de las mejillas del vampiro, y Shadow entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente.

—¿Qué me has hecho?

—N-nada…

—Si me lo dices por las buenas, prometo que no me enfadaré.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Sonic esperanzado.

—No. Y ahora dímelo.

—No es nada malo, te lo prometo.

—Más te vale que no lo sea. Además, si dices que no es nada de lo que me tenga que preocupar… ¿por qué no me lo quieres contar? —insistió el erizo negro cruzándose de brazos— Si tiene que ver conmigo, tengo derecho a saberlo.

—De acuerdo —accedió Sonic finalmente, soltando un suspiro de resignación—. Quizás se me olvidó mencionar que cuando probaste mi sangre la otra noche, accediste indirectamente a que ningún otro vampiro que no sea yo pueda alimentarse de ti mientras mi sangre corra por tus venas. Es algo así, como cuando eres un niño pequeño y marcas tus juguetes con un rotulador.

—Así que es una marca de propiedad —dijo Shadow frunciendo el ceño levemente.

—Es una marca de protección, no de propiedad —replicó el vampiro azul en voz baja—. Normalmente se la pones a tu pareja para que otros vampiros sepan que no deben hacerla daño…

—Ya veo.

Sonic esperó expectante algún tipo de reacción negativa por parte del erizo negro, pero para su sorpresa, esta nunca llegó.

—¿Es que no estás enfadado conmigo? ¿No te molesta que te haya marcado sin tu permiso? —preguntó Sonic.

Shadow lo meditó durante unos instantes.

—Supongo que no. Según tú, el efecto pasará en unos días; y mientras tanto, no tendré que preocuparme por convertirme en el almuerzo de nadie —bromeó el erizo.

—Sí, supongo —dijo Sonic esbozando una sonrisa triste—. Pero ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Fiona lo sabe y…

Antes de que Sonic pudiese terminar la frase, una eriza rosa lo abrazó por la espalda.

—¡Sonic, has venido! —exclamó la vampiresa mientras el vampiro azul trataba de mantener el equilibrio—. Y por lo que veo, no vienes solo —dijo dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa a Shadow—. ¿Es tú novio?

—Sí —dijo Sonic.

—¡No! —exclamó Shadow.

La recién llegada enarcó una ceja. Sonic se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa culpable.

—Tenía que intentarlo.

—¡Hey, Sonic! —le saludó un erizo verde con las púas de punta y un piercing en la oreja derecha, chocando su puño contra el del vampiro azul—. ¿Quién es este? —preguntó mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Shadow amistosamente. Shadow simplemente se cruzó de brazos.

—Es un amigo, su nombre es Shadow —le presentó Sonic—. Shadow, estos son Manic y Sonia, son como hermanos para mí.

—Encantado —saludó el erizo veteado.

—Sí, pero no te encariñes mucho con nosotros —bromeó Manic envolviendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de Sonic y revolviendo sus púas con el otro, observando divertido como el erizo azul se revolvía molesto—, mi hermana y yo solo estábamos de paso.

—En realidad, habíamos venido aquí con la intención de encontrarte para despedirnos —añadió Sonia.

—¡Y _voila_! Te hemos encontrado —sonrió Manic.

Después de buscar algo de beber, los cuatro erizos se sentaron juntos alrededor de la hoguera; y mientras Manic y Sonic charlaban animadamente, Sonia trataba inútilmente de ganar la atención de Shadow por todos los medios, pero el erizo negro simplemente se dedicaba a ignorarla o a responderla con monosílabos. Sonic, que de vez en cuando les echaba alguna mirada de reojo, no podía estar más complacido.

La eriza rosa parloteaba sin cesar y, honestamente, Shadow había desconectado de la conversación hacía rato para centrarse en sus propios pensamientos. Los pies descalzos del erizo negro se hundieron en la arena, y este flexionó los dedos disfrutando del agradable frescor. Shadow debía admitir que la fiesta estaba bastante bien organizada: La música sonaba y alegraba el ambiente, había cubos llenos de hielo con botellas de sangre y de cerveza encargados de que no faltase la bebida, y la gente alrededor de la hoguera charlaba y reía feliz, ajena de cualquier preocupación. Al erizo negro le sorprendió ver que nadie se inmutó cuando una vampiresa mordió el cuello de su novio en medio de todo el alboroto, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. El erizo negro se sonrojó y apartó la vista al darse cuenta de que se les había quedado mirando fijamente. Quizás esto de la convivencia entre ambas especies no era tan imposible después de todo…

Al cabo de un par de horas, el ambiente fue muriendo lentamente, hasta que solo quedaron las ascuas de la hoguera refulgiendo en la oscuridad y un puñado de gente dispuesta a mantener la fiesta con vida un poco más.

Por fin, Sonia y Manic decidieron que ya era hora de irse, y después de despedirse de ambos erizos con un incómodo abrazo colectivo que acabó con los cuatro amigos tirados en el suelo riendo, los dos hermanos se marcharon dejando a Sonic y Shadow a solas.

Shadow se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y Sonic se tumbó en la arena boca arriba, contemplando el manto estrellado que cubría el cielo nocturno y que acompañaba a la luna en su labor de mantener la noche tenuemente iluminada. La música había bajado considerablemente el volumen, y ahora sonaba de fondo la canción de _Radioactive _de Imagine Dragons_, _llenando el ambiente de ideas postapocalípticas.

—Hey Shadow… —El erizo negro parecía estar enfrascado en sus pensamientos, observando el mar con un brillo melancólico en la mirada. Pero en cuanto oyó la voz de Sonic, una de sus orejitas negras se volvió hacia el vampiro para indicarle que estaba escuchando—. ¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó suavemente el erizo azul.

Shadow no respondió de inmediato y, durante unos instantes, Sonic pensó que quizás no habría oído la pregunta.

—En una amiga —respondió el erizo negro finalmente—. Ella siempre quiso ver el mar, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Sonic, incorporándose lentamente para sentarse al lado del erizo negro, sujetándose las rodillas contra el pecho.

Shadow titubeó unos instantes al responder.

—Estaba muy enferma. —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—.Con su condición apenas podía salir a la calle, y yo... —Shadow suspiró—. Yo lo habría dado todo por curarla.

—Debías de quererla mucho… —murmuró Sonic—. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Ella ya no está aquí. Murió sin que yo pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. —Aunque las palabras habían brotado del erizo negro con total naturalidad, Sonic podía observar como sus orejitas se movían inquietas.

—Vaya, Shadow… Lo siento —se disculpó Sonic al oír el final de la historia, arrepentido de haber preguntado.

—Da igual. El pasado quedó atrás, y yo tengo que seguir hacia adelante mirando al futuro —respondió Shadow cerrando los ojos suavemente.

Los ojos esmeralda de Sonic observaron al erizo negro con un brillo de admiración.

—Claro que sí. Y recuerda, la vida es como una partitura; tiene notas altas y bajas, pero pase lo que pase, la canción siempre continúa... Y si tú me dejas —añadió Sonic titubeante—, me gustaría poder formar parte de ese futuro tuyo.

La cara de Shadow quedó iluminada por una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible a simple vista.

—Sí. Creo que me gustaría —respondió más para sí mismo que para Sonic.

* * *

><p>Sonic no paró de hablar ni un solo segundo durante todo el trayecto de vuelta, y Shadow se planteó seriamente comprar una mordaza para el vampiro azul.<p>

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de Shadow y el vampiro aparcó el coche, ambos erizos se miraron a los ojos sin saber bien que decir. La charla que el erizo negro había mantenido antes con Sonic seguía rondando su cabeza y le daba mucho en que pensar. Sus palabras habían despertado una sensación cálida y reconfortante en su interior; una sensación que el erizo negro creía que nunca más volvería a sentir. Era extraño como un ser tan peligroso podía hacerte sentir tan seguro.

—Esta noche ha sido muy diferente a como me la esperaba —confesó Shadow finalmente.

—Entonces espero que tuvieses unas expectativas muy bajas —bromeó Sonic.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ambos, solo que esta vez un poco más incómodo y pesado. El erizo negro sabía que le correspondía a él hacer el siguiente movimiento, sin embargo, su mente estaba completamente en blanco y no se le ocurría nada que decir o hacer. Esta noche había sido genial. Uno de los grandes dones de Sonic era conseguir que todo aquel que estuviera a su lado se sintiese cómodo y especial, y Shadow no quería dejar de sentirse así. De hecho, en esos momentos le apetecía bastante volver a probar el sabor de los labios del erizo azul y averiguar si seguían siendo tan dulces como los recordaba, pero por otra parte tenía miedo. Miedo porque sabía que si lo hacía, daría un empujón a su relación para el que ya no habría marcha atrás.

—Bueno, será mejor que me marche ya —murmuró Shadow.

—Vale, ya nos veremos —Un vistazo a la mirada decepcionada de Sonic le bastó para saber que el vampiro azul estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

Sonic giró la llave del contacto y el motor ronroneó suavemente. Shadow abrió la puerta del coche preparándose para salir, y apretó los ojos con fuerza. Era ahora o nunca.

Sonic apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el erizo negro se volvió hacia él a una velocidad vertiginosa y los labios de ambos se unieron en un rápido y torpe beso de despedida, antes de que Shadow saliese del coche a toda prisa cerrando la puerta sin decir una palabra. Dejando atrás a un muy sorprendido Sonic, que observó con un brillo divertido en la mirada como el erizo negro se alejaba y se metía en su portal. Tranquilamente, el vampiro sacó su móvil y tecleó:

**Parece que después de todo sí era una cita.**

La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegarle.

**Cállate.**

Sonic sonrió maliciosamente. Salir con Shadow iba a ser _muuuy_ divertido.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sabéis que hacer si os ha gustado y queréis saber como sigue :3. En fin, gasias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capii.<strong>


	7. Capítulo 7

**Muchas gracias a los que me han dejado un review (amor eterno para todos vosotros), y a los que leen también ^^**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 7<p>

El eco de los pasos de Rouge resonó por las asoladas calles de la cuidad. La murciélago suspiró y su cálido aliento se convirtió en una nubecilla de vaho al entrar en contacto con el aire frío de la noche. El cielo estaba nublado y en cualquier momento podría empezar a llover.

La agente tenía su coche averiado y empezaba a plantearse seriamente si merecería la pena comprarse un bono-bus, aunque solo fuese para evitar el tétrico paseo nocturno de vuelta a casa…

No es que la joven mobian dudase de su capacidad para defenderse por sí misma, ni mucho menos; pero está claro que el asesinato a sangre fría de ocho humanos y seis mobians en apenas dos semanas, conseguiría poner nervioso a cualquiera. Sobre todo si los asesinatos habían sido cometidos por la noche siguiendo siempre las mismas pautas y las víctimas eran transeúntes solitarios...

Día tras día, la gente se levantaba de sus camas con miedo de mirar las noticias y los periódicos, y contemplar el aviso de un nuevo cadáver encontrado junto a un desagradable mensaje en las calles de la ciudad. Y día tras día, la gente se impacientaba más y más al ver que las investigaciones no avanzaban, y que ni siquiera estaban cerca de detener al asesino.

Claro que, los mortales no habían sido las únicas víctimas. Hace dos días, la casa donde residían un par de vampiros, había sido reducida a cenizas… con ellos dentro. No era demasiado difícil deducir que un grupo de mortales enfurecidos había ido en busca de venganza y la había encontrado.

Rouge suspiró pesadamente y se ajustó su bufanda fucsia al cuello. Era como si todo el equilibrio que habían conseguido desde que la noticia salió a la luz, se estuviese desmoronando a una velocidad de vértigo. En estos momentos, la gente estaba muy asustada, y a veces el miedo te hace cometer estupideces. Cada vez era más frecuente ver revueltas en las calles de la ciudad en contra de los vampiros, cada cual más violenta que la anterior... Ver a un vampiro bebiendo sangre de algún mortal en público o no llevar identificación, se había convertido en un motivo de detención. Y por si fuera poco, la mobian también había oído que estaban planeando instaurar un toque de queda que solo les permitiese salir hasta ciertas horas de la noche; y se había sorprendido a sí misma pensando que quizás no fuese tan mala idea…

Un grito de auxilio heló la sangre de Rouge. La murciélago no se lo pensó dos veces y echó a correr calle abajo. El grito provenía de un callejón situado entre dos tiendas. Estaba segura.

Conteniendo la respiración, Rouge se asomó a la boca del oscuro callejón y sus ojos se ampliaron con sorpresa… Esto no era para nada lo que la murciélago se había esperado: Dos jóvenes de no más de veinte años sujetaban al vampiro más asustado que la mobian había visto en toda su vida; un zorrito amarillento con dos colas que se debatía inútilmente mientras uno de los chicos le estrangulaba con una cadena de plata.

Durante unos instantes, la idea de marcharse y dejar al pobre vampiro en manos de aquellos chicos no le pareció tan mala; después de todo, probar un poco de su propia medicina no les vendría nada mal a esos chupasangres… Rouge sacudió la cabeza sorprendida. ¿De dónde demonios había salido eso? Ella no era así. Ella nunca había pensado así. La mobian había jurado defender a todo aquel que lo necesitase, y en esos momentos, estaba claro que aquel pequeño zorrito necesitaba su ayuda urgentemente, vampiro o no. Además, Rouge estaba segura de que ningún asesino perturbado sería capaz de temblar de esa manera…

—¡Oye tú! —El que sujetaba la cadena de plata la miró sorprendido .

—¿Y tú qué coño quieres? —El joven soltó la cadena y el zorrito se arrastró lejos de su alcance, jadeando y sujetándose la garganta, pero no llegó muy lejos, pues el otro chico le propinó una fuerte patada en la cara y el pequeño vampiro se estampó contra el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor mientras se sujetaba el hocico fuertemente con ambas manos.

—Pedirte amablemente que dejes en paz a ese pobre vampiro, o de lo contrario, me temo que tendré que hacerte mucho daño —le amenazó Rouge tranquilamente.

El joven sonrió y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a su compañero.

—Hey Mike, encárgate de esa putita descarada.

Mike sonrió, crujió los nudillos amenazadoramente, y se lanzó a por Rouge con la intención de propinarle un puñetazo. Sin embargo, la mobian se apartó en el último momento, y girando sobre sí misma a una velocidad vertiginosa, le propinó una fuerte patada en la espalda que lo mandó de boca contra el suelo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios haces Mike?! ¡Deja de jugar de una puñetera vez y demuéstrale a esa escoria quien manda aquí! —le exigió su amigo observando con rabia como Mike se levantaba tambaleante del suelo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo demuestras tú mismo? —le preguntó Rouge mientras se acercaba al chico sonriéndole amenazadoramente—. No me gustan los cobardes que se sirven de los más estúpidos para aprovecharse de los más débiles.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó el chico retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared. El joven, al verse acorralado, busco a tientas algo que usar para defenderse; una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en sus labios cuando una de sus manos rozó algo frío y metálico…

Rouge a penas vio venir el latigazo plateado que le propino la gruesa cadena que el chico oscilaba de un lado a otro con una sonrisa triunfal; la misma que había estado usando segundos antes para estrangular al vampiro. Sujetándose el rostro con ambas manos, la murciélago se tambaleó y se arrodilló en el suelo, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas de dolor.

—Vaya, vaya. Ahora ya no te das tantos aires, ¿verdad? —se burló el chico lanzándole una patada que la murciélago apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar.

—¡Muy bien Fred! —le vitoreó su amigo aplaudiendo estúpidamente—. ¡Eres el mejor!

—¡Cállate, idiota! Y sujétala antes de que se escape.

Mike se apresuró a envolver sus fuertes brazos alrededor de la murciélago, sacándola todo el aire y estrujando sus alas. Rouge jadeó con angustia y se debatió con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo como algo dentro de su pecho iba a estallar si la mobian no hacía algo pronto. Así que en un último ataque desesperado, Rouge lanzó la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás y golpeó la mandíbula entreabierta de su agresor, provocando que este se mordiese la lengua dolorosamente y la soltase. Rouge se arrastró como pudo lejos de su alcance, batiendo las alas para desentumecerlas y agradecida de poder volver a respirar.

La murciélago aún no había terminado de recuperarse cuando vislumbró un destello plateado por el rabillo del ojo, sin embargo, esta vez ya se lo esperaba y atrapó la cadena antes de que esta la golpease, y tirando de ella con fuerza, consiguió que Fred perdiese el equilibrio y cayese rodando al suelo llevándose a Mike en su camino. Rouge arrojó la cadena lejos de su alcance y les lanzó una mirada retadora.

—Ahora mismo podría llamar a la policía para que os detengan por agredir a una agente de la ley. —Ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos—. Pero hoy me siento especialmente generosa, de forma que si os largáis ahora, olvidaré que todo esto ha pasado y así no tendré que seguir desperdiciando mi valioso tiempo con vosotros.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia repiquetearon en el cemento de la calzada. Los chicos se miraron durante unos instantes, indecisos, antes de echar a correr. Y en el momento en que ambos doblaron la esquina del callejón, Rouge se derrumbó completamente agotada. Una mano se posó en su hombro y la mobian se sobresaltó.

—Se te ha caído esto —le dijo el pequeño vampiro tendiéndole su bufanda fucsia. Rouge se llevó una mano al cuello instintivamente, como si quisiese verificar que era cierto.

—Gracias —sonrió la murciélago—, pero a juzgar por cómo tienes la garganta, creo que te va a hacer más falta a ti que a mí. —Era cierto, el zorrito tenía la garganta quemada por culpa de la plata, así que la mobian envolvió la bufanda alrededor de su cuello lo más delicadamente posible.

—N-no es necesario… de veras —dijo el pequeño vampiro, luchando por contener el fuerte sonrojo que amenazaba con aparecer en sus mejillas.

Los ojos aguamarina de Rouge le escrutaron de arriba abajo. Aquel zorrito que no aparentaba tener más de doce años, irradiaba inocencia por todos y cada uno de sus poros; más que miedo, el vampiro provocaba unas ganas tremendas de achucharle.

—Claro que sí, considéralo un regalo. —Rouge le guiñó un ojo—. Y dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó la mobian.

—Me llamo Miles, Tails para los amigos.

—Es un nombre muy… ¿adecuado? En fin, yo soy Rouge —se presentó la murciélago—. Y dime, Tails, ¿cómo alguien tan adorable cómo tu puede haber acabado metido en un lío tan grande cómo este?

—Yo… realmente no lo sé. Iba a hacer unos recados y aquellos tipos aparecieron de improviso, insultándome y amenazándome… Si no llega a ser por ti, bueno, creo que ambos sabemos exactamente lo que habría pasado. —Tails hizo una mueca.

—Ya veo... Bueno Tails, tengo un poco de prisa, aparte de alguna que otra conmoción cerebral —bromeó la murciélago—. Así que si crees que eres capaz de volver a casa solo, creo que este es el adiós.

Ambos mobians se despidieron por fin, y cada uno se fue por su camino sin percatarse de que dos intensos ojos lilas habían estado observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

* * *

><p>Sonic y Shadow corrían cogidos de la mano buscando un sitio donde cobijarse de la lluvia. Con los ojos entrecerrados, Shadow vislumbró el luminoso cartel de una cafetería abierta y tiró del brazo del vampiro azul para avisarle.<p>

Si hace dos semanas alguien le hubiese dicho al erizo negro que se tiraría a un vampiro al que apenas conocía y acabaría siendo el protagonista de un mal plagio de Crepúsculo… bueno, ese alguien habría acabado en la UCI muy probablemente.

Cuando entraron en la cafetería, una agradable ola de calor los recibió. Tras ellos, la puerta se cerró con el alegre tintineo de una campanita, y ambos erizos se sacudieron el agua lo mejor que pudieron, antes de caminar entre las mesas buscando un sitio libre donde sentarse mientras ignoraban los murmullos y las miradas de desaprobación de la gente. Finalmente, decidieron establecerse el uno frente al otro en una mesa que quedaba libre junto a una ventana, desde donde se podía contemplar cómodamente como la lluvia caía con fuerza confiriéndole a la ciudad un aspecto triste y melancólico.

La cafetería era bonita; con un estilo bastante cálido y familiar. Habría resultado un sitio realmente agradable, de no ser por cómo la gente cuchicheaba en voz baja y hacía comentarios despectivos sobre la presencia de Sonic en el lugar.

Shadow frunció el ceño, y tuvo que contenerse a sí mismo para no hacerle una peineta a la señora gorda que ocupaba la mesa de enfrente, y que muy groseramente, acababa de señalarles mientras le susurraba algo a su marido. Pero tuvo que conformarse con ignorarla y apartar la mirada de mala gana. Sonic, al notar la disconformidad de su compañero, se apresuró a sonreírle tranquilizadoramente para hacerle saber que no le importaba. El erizo negro suspiró e hizo un esfuerzo por centrarse en la reconfortante sonrisa del vampiro azul y olvidarse de estampar la cabeza de la gente contra las mesas.

Durante los últimos días había sido así. Fuesen a donde fuesen, la gente apartaba la mirada con disgusto o se volteaba para verlos con curiosidad. Al parecer, con toda esta ola de brutales asesinatos, estar cerca de un vampiro al anochecer era toda una osadía mal vista; pero a Shadow nunca antes le había importado la opinión de la gente, y no iba a empezar a importarle justo ahora.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —Las piernas de Sonic rozaron las suyas juguetonamente por debajo de la mesa.

—Aburrido. Como siempre —respondió Shadow secamente.

La actitud seria y poco habladora del erizo negro nunca había sido realmente un problema para el otro. De hecho, Sonic lo prefería así, el carácter tranquilo y silencioso de Shadow tenía un efecto relajante sobre el casi hiperactivo vampiro, mientras que al erizo bicolor le pasaba todo lo contrario; para salir con Sonic tenías que estar preparado para esperar lo inesperado (lo cual resultaba un poco paradójico…). El vampiro azul era tan alegre como espontáneo, siempre lleno de energía y con un brillo travieso en la mirada. A decir verdad, eran tan opuestos que sin darse cuenta se complementaban mutuamente a la perfección.

Haciendo uso de su velocidad, el erizo azul desapareció de su asiento y ocupó el que quedaba libre junto a Shadow, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se inclinó sobre él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Shadow se sonrojó ligeramente y se removió incómodo en su asiento.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. Me apetecía —sonrió Sonic divertido, dejando que la punta de sus afilados colmillitos asomase de entre sus labios. Sabía lo poco que le gustaban al erizo bicolor las muestras de afecto en público—. ¿Es qué no puedo darte un beso? —le preguntó inocentemente.

Shadow le fulminó con la mirada, sabía de sobra que el vampiro lo hacía a posta para provocarle. Sonic le ignoró, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras buscaba a tientas la mano del erizo negro por debajo de la mesa y la enlazaba con la suya propia.

—Qué vergüenza...

—Sí... Mira que dejar entrar a un monstruo como ese aquí, donde hay niños pequeños...

—No les basta con invadir nuestras calles y ahora también tienen que invadir nuestros locales.

—Y no se cortan ni un pelo. Es simplemente antinatural...

Las orejitas de Shadow se crisparon al oír aquellos comentarios cargados de veneno. Era evidente que la gente ya ni siquiera se molestaba en hablar en voz baja.

—Hey Shadow, relájate. Ya ni siquiera me siento la mano —bromeó Sonic. Y Shadow, que había estado apretando fuertemente la mano del vampiro sin darse cuenta por culpa de la rabia, aflojó la presión.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el erizo negro—. ¿Pero cómo puedes soportarlo?

—No me importa lo que digan, Shads. Se demasiado bien lo que soy como para dejar que unos insultos tan pobres como esos me bajen la autoestima —le explicó el erizo azul tranquilamente—. Además, hacen bien en tenerme miedo.

Imágenes de la noche en la que Sonic le atacó discurrieron como un torrente por la mente de Shadow. El erizo negro sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, como si de esa manera pudiese librarse de la visión de aquellos fríos y calculadores ojos verdes. Esa cosa no era Sonic. Su Sonic, había salvado a una chica inocente el día que se conocieron; y su Sonic, era el vampiro acurrucado junto a él en esos instantes.

—Tú no eres un monstruo… —dijo Shadow.

Sonic no respondió.

* * *

><p>Shadow trató de encajar la llave en la cerradura que abría la puerta de su portal; pero por algún extraño motivo, no era capaz de atinar.<p>

En cuanto la lluvia amainó, ambos erizos se habían precipitado fuera de la cafetería. Hoy Sonic parecía tener bastante prisa por marcharse (o quizás solo fuesen imaginaciones del erizo negro), así que después de despedirse, se habían separado y cada uno se había ido a su casa.

Una ráfaga de aire helado sopló con fuerza y Shadow se estremeció. Odiaba el frío. Le traía malos recuerdos…

Por fin, la llave entró en la cerradura y Shadow pudo pasar al interior de su portal; pero no llevaba ni tres escalones subidos cuando un móvil comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Era el de Sonic, el vampiro le había pedido que se lo guardase porque él no tenía bolsillos y después se había olvidado de pedírselo. El erizo veteado observó la puerta del portal indeciso. Aún estaba a tiempo de llevárselo… Y si cogía el coche no pasaría tanto frío…Shadow soltó un suspiro de resignación y se encaminó de vuelta hacia la calle.

Un coche negro aparcó en frente de la asolada casa donde vivía Sonic. Arrebujándose en su abrigo, Shadow se armó de valor y salió del coche. Afuera hacía mucho viento y el cielo estaba encapotado, lo que significaba que se avecinaba tormenta. Shadow tenía pensado llamar a la puerta, pero como esta estaba entreabierta, pasó sin avisar suponiendo que a Sonic no le importaría.

Restos de un agradable perfume floral inundaban el recibidor de la casa. Shadow dejó el móvil del vampiro sobre una pequeña mesita apoyada contra la pared del pasillo, y ya estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando sus orejitas captaron risas provenientes del salón. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se posaron en un bolsito rojo de mano que reposaba tirado al pie de la escalera. Eso no era de Sonic. El erizo negro se quedó paralizado mientras cientos de dudas e inseguridades asaltaban su mente, sin embargo, todas le conducían a la misma conclusión. ¿Sonic no sería capaz de estar engañándole con otra… verdad?

No llevaban saliendo mucho más de una semana, por lo que Shadow no estaba seguro de si a esto se le podría considerar "ponerle los cuernos" y… No. El erizo negro sabía que probablemente se estaba precipitando, y que todo esto tendría una explicación lógica que no destrozaría su orgullo y autoestima. Así que con paso decidido, Shadow avanzó hasta quedar justo en frente de la puerta, y sujetando el manillar con fuerza, la abrió de par en par.

Dos pares de brillantes ojos verdes le recibieron con sorpresa. Unos eran los de Sonic, y los otros pertenecían una bonita eriza rosada que envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del erizo azul. Shadow no pudo evitar fijarse en lo peligrosamente cerca que estaban los cuerpos de ambos erizos.

—¿Quién es este? —preguntó la eriza, esbozando una reluciente sonrisa, que dejó a la vista una perfecta dentadura blanquecina de la que sobresalían dos afilados colmillos.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews si queréis moaaar xd. Ahora en serio, mientras que yo tardo horas para escribir un capítulo decente, vosotros tardáis menos de un minuto en dejarme un review, que aunque sea pequeñito, me alegra el día y me da ganas de continuar escribiendo :). Así que, si queréis hacerme feliz, reviews plz, y nos vemos en el siguiente capi :D<strong>


	8. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

—¿Quién es este? —preguntó la eriza, esbozando una reluciente sonrisa, que dejó a la vista una perfecta dentadura blanquecina de la que sobresalían dos afilados colmillos.

Shadow taladró a Sonic con la mirada, y este se retorció para escapar del apretado abrazo de la vampiresa.

—Amy, este es Shadow —le presentó Sonic nerviosamente —, es…

—Su novio —le interrumpió Shadow avanzando a grandes zancadas hasta quedar justo al lado del vampiro, envolviendo sus brazos bruscamente alrededor de su cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él en un gesto que parecía más posesivo que cariñoso.

Sonic le miró sorprendido, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. El erizo negro nunca antes se había referido a él como su novio, de hecho, cada vez que Sonic sacaba el tema, Shadow se cerraba en banda.

La mirada de Amy era un poco más difícil de descifrar. La chica abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, como si quisiese decir algo pero no encontrase las palabras adecuadas. Y de pronto, como si su mente acabase de procesar la información, la sorpresa dejó paso a ira.

—Tú… —siseó mientras se acercaba a Sonic amenazadoramente y golpeaba el pecho del vampiro con el dedo índice repetidas veces, como si pretendiese apuñalarle con él—.¡¿Es eso verdad?! ¡¿Pero a qué crees que estás jugando?! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente?!

—Sí, bueno, Amy, espera. Tienes que escucharme... —balbuceó Sonic.

—No, Sonic. Estoy harta de escucharte. Así que, por una vez, vas a ser tú quién se calle y me escuche a mí. —Parecía que Sonic iba a decir algo, pero la mirada amenazante de la chica dejó claro que no cabía la posibilidad de objetar—. Sabes tan bien como yo que te estás saltando las reglas de este juego, erizo. Eres peligroso y los mortales delicados. Mientras que ellos envejecen y mueren, tú y yo seremos eternos. —Amy lanzó a Shadow una mirada despectiva, y el erizo negro la miró desafiante—. Acéptalo, Shadow y tú pertenecéis a mundos demasiado diferentes como para que algo tan íntimo como una relación funcione. Así que, si de verdad te importa, te olvidarás de él antes de que sea demasiado tarde y te vendrás conmigo.

A Shadow no le hacía ninguna gracia que hablasen de él como si no estuviese allí; pero había algo en el ambiente, una tensión extraña, que le hizo comprender que esta era una de esas discusiones en las que uno no debe meterse.

—Vaya, Ames, te ha quedado muy poético —se burló Sonic—. Casi me lo trago y todo. Pero aún así, me temo que voy a tener que declinar educadamente tu _invitación_.

—No era una invitación.

—Lo sé, estaba siendo sarcástico.

Amy le fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

—El sarcasmo es la forma más baja de humor, para que lo sepas.

—Pero la más alta en expresión de ingenio —replicó Sonic con una sonrisa triunfal.

Amy resopló abatida.

—Han pasado doscientos cincuenta y tres años, y sigues siendo un crío.

Como si quisiese demostrar su punto, Sonic le sacó la lengua y el enfado de la vampiresa aumento.

—¡Soy tu creadora, Sonic! Y como tal, te ordeno que acabes ahora mismo con esta tontería y que obedezcas.

—¡Ja! Tú no puedes ordenarme nada. Perdiste ese poder el día en que me liberaste, ¿recuerdas? —El vampiro le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona—. Ya no tienes control sobre mí.

—¿A no?

Ante la mirada atónita de Shadow, la vampiresa sujetó a Sonic por el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarle hacia la salida.

—¿¡Pero qué haces!? —se quejó Sonic, debatiéndose con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse del agarre de acero de la eriza. Era inútil, Amy era mucho mayor que él, y por lo tanto, más fuerte.

—Tomar la decisión correcta por ti, ya que se ve que en estos momentos eres incapaz de pensar con claridad.

—Amy, espera, por favor. —Todo rastro de burla había desaparecido de la voz del erizo azul, dejando tan solo una mirada suplicante en su lugar—. No me hagas esto. Yo… creo que le quiero.

Amy apretó la mandíbula. Oír esas palabras de la persona a la que amas era doloroso. Ella misma conocía muy bien la sensación de impotencia que estaba sintiendo Sonic en esos momentos. La eriza siempre le querría sin importar cuantas veces el vampiro la rechazase; y por ese mismo motivo, no dejaría que Sonic cometiese el mismo error que ella y se enamorase de la persona equivocada.

Por fin salieron a la calle, y con un suspiro de resignación, la vampiresa soltó su brazo.

—¿Y qué importa que le quieras, Sonic? Ambos sabemos que a tu lado su vida corre peligro.

—Importa, y mucho. No dejaré que nadie le haga daño. Yo mismo me encargaré de protegerle.

Amy esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—¿Y quién le protegerá de ti? —La eriza sabía que Sonic no le perdonaría nunca lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero si con ello conseguía hacer recapacitar al vampiro, merecería la pena— O a caso también serás capaz de protegerle cuando tu parte más oscura salga a la luz y clame por beber su sangre. Dime Sonic, ¿serás capaz de controlarte?

—Cállate —le pidió el vampiro, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.

—O quizás todo acabe como la última vez, ¿lo recuerdas? —La mobian soltó una risita desdeñosa—. Claro que no; estabas demasiado ocupado saciando tu sed y disfrutando de sus gritos y su miedo…

—Amy, me lo prometiste…—La ansiedad del erizo azul crecía por segundos.

—También a ella la ibas a proteger; y al final en que se convirtió, ¿eh? Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta… —La voz de Amy comenzaba a temblar—. En un cadáver frío y triste. Y lo peor, es que solamente tú tienes la culpa.

—¡Cállate! —Los ojos de Sonic se abrieron con horror mientras escuchaba aterrado como las frías palabras de la eriza se clavaban en él como puñales.

—En el fondo no eres más que un asesino, Sonic. Al igual que todos nosotros.

—¡He dicho que te calles! —gritó Sonic desesperado mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas—. ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yo no elegí ser lo que soy! ¡Tú me obligaste!

—Yo solo te di la llave, tú solito abriste la puerta y dejaste entrar a la oscuridad.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó el vampiro con la voz quebrada por culpa de la rabia y la tristeza.

—Porqué te quiero, y quiero lo mejor para ti.

—Lo mejor para mí sería no haberte conocido nunca…

Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en la cara de la vampiresa, y esta le dio la espalda para que no viese como las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas por sus mejillas.

—Ahora lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz —dijo Sonic, intentando por todos los medios que su voz sonase fría y distante sin mucho éxito.

Amy obedeció, pero antes de marcharse, se volvió hacia él una última vez y murmuró:

—Quiero que sepas, que aunque me odies, yo siempre cuidaré de ti…

* * *

><p>Cuando Sonic regresó al salón de su casa, Shadow le estaba esperando con los brazos cruzados y un brillo en la mirada que pedía guerra a gritos. Sin embargo, el enfado se le pasó nada más ver la cara que traía el vampiro; parecía hecho polvo.<p>

—¿Va todo bien? —le preguntó suavemente.

El vampiro vaciló durante unos instantes antes de negar con la cabeza. ¿Para qué mentir? A juzgar por cómo le miraba Shadow, debía de tener una pinta de lo más miserable.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—¿Un abrazo? —le pidió Sonic en voz baja.

Shadow le sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del vampiro de manera protectora. Sonic suspiró agradecido, y dejó que el olor de Shadow envolviese todos y cada de sus sentidos y le hiciese olvidar todos sus males. El erizo negro tenía un olor muy peculiar; era suave y a la vez picante, dulce pero peligroso, y a Sonic le encantaba. Esto era justo lo que necesitaba, un punto seguro. Shadow sería su punto seguro.

—¿Mejor? —El erizo veteado se sentía ligeramente incómodo, ahí de pie, acariciando torpemente la cabeza del otro. Nunca antes se le había dado demasiado bien consolar a las personas, era por eso, que Rouge se atenía de llamarle cuando se sentía triste o deprimida, pero por Sonic debía intentarlo.

—Sí… Pero no será gracias a tus palmaditas en la cabeza, _novio _—se burló Sonic, sonriéndole suavemente.

—Si te quedan fuerzas para bromear, estoy seguro de que también te quedarán fuerzas para contarme de que iba todo esto. —Shadow se acomodó en el sofá y le hizo un gesto al vampiro para que le acompañase.

Sonic se acomodó entre las piernas del erizo negro y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando atentamente el rítmico y relajante sonido de sus latidos bombeando sangre. No pudo evitar ronronear suavemente cuando la mano de Shadow se coló hábilmente entre sus púas y acarició su nuca.

—Más que un vampiro, pareces un gatito, ¿sabes? —le susurró al oído.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de los gatitos? —Sonic frotó su cara contra el suave mechón de pelo blanco que tenía Shadow en el pecho.

—Son insufriblemente adorables.

—Como yo.

—Nah… Tú eres insufrible a secas. —El vampiro le dio un codazo juguetón.

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ambos. Sin embargo, Shadow no era capaz de disfrutar plenamente de aquel singular momento de paz con el vampiro, tenía demasiadas dudas en la cabeza.

—¿Quién era esa eriza? —preguntó finalmente, atrapando una de las orejitas de Sonic entre sus dedos y frotándola suavemente.

—Umm… no pares —ronroneó Sonic—. ¿Te refieres a Amy? Es solo una… amiga.

—¿Y qué hacía en tú casa? Para ser solo una amiga, parecíais tener mucha confianza.

—¿Acaso estás celoso? —se burló Sonic.

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, y Shadow balbuceó un poco al responder.

—N-no seas ridículo. No me refería a eso, y no tengo motivos para estar celoso de ella.

—Por supuesto que no, Shads —se rió el vampiro—. Ya sabes que soy todo tuyo —le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Shadow le retorció la oreja.

—¡Ay! Vale, vale… Lo siento —se disculpó Sonic sin sentir una pizca de culpabilidad—, pero me lo has puesto en bandeja. De todos modos, Amy solo ha venido aquí para hablar conmigo, nada más.

—Antes dijo que era tú creadora. ¿Fue ella la que te convirtió en vampiro?

—Sí. Pero eso ahora da igual. Cuando un vampiro convierte a otro, este último está obligado a obedecer todas sus órdenes, a no ser que el otro vampiro muera o le libere. Y por suerte, yo ya soy libre y el único vínculo que me une a ella es la sangre de su creadora que corre por nuestras venas.

—Eso es… raro. ¿Y ella aceptó liberarte? ¿Así por las buenas? —preguntó Shadow extrañado.

—Bueno, al final aceptó. En contra de su voluntad, pero aceptó.

—Creo que tu versión del significado de la palabra aceptar está un poco distorsionada…

Como Sonic parecía un poco reacio a seguir hablando del tema, Shadow decidió continuar con la sesión de caricias y dejar la charla para más tarde. Hasta que se le ocurrió mirar su reloj de reojo.

—¡Mierda, es tardísimo! —exclamó mientras trataba de quitarse al vampiro de encima—. Quita, que dentro de unas horas tengo que ir a trabajar y quiero irme a casa a dormir un rato.

—Nuuh… —murmuró Sonic adormilado contra su pecho, abrazándole más fuerte todavía—. Quédate aquí conmigo.

Un trueno irrumpió la calma de la noche, y de pronto estalló una tormenta.

—¿Ves? Hasta el tiempo quiere que te quedes. Puedes dormir aquí un rato y luego irte a trabajar.

—¿Y esperas que me crea que me vas a dejar dormir tranquilo si me quedo aquí? —le preguntó Shadow escéptico, enarcando una ceja.

—Prometo que me portaré bien. —El erizo veteado suspiró pesadamente, pero finalmente se rindió y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá.

La tormenta aumentaba su intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba, y Shadow acabó agradeciendo mentalmente que Sonic no le hubiese dejado coger el coche con este tiempo. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando alguien comenzó a llamar al timbre de la casa y a aporrear la puerta de la calle con vehemencia. Ambos erizos se miraron sorprendidos.

—Quédate aquí. Voy a ver quién es —le dijo Sonic.

Shadow observó como Sonic se deslizaba perezosamente del sofá y corría hasta la puerta, para volver a entrar en el salón, segundos después, sosteniendo a un zorrito herido y empapado entre sus brazos.

—¡Rápido, Shadow! Hay bolsas de sangre en la nevera, calienta alguna y tráela.

El erizo negro obedeció y corrió a la cocina. En efecto, el frigorífico estaba lleno de bolsas con sangre idénticas a las que se usan en los hospitales para los trasplantes. Shadow decidió que dejaría las preguntas para más tarde, y que por una vez, haría caso al erizo azul. Así que sin saber muy bien qué hacer, cogió una bolsa cualquiera y vertió su rojo contenido en un vaso de cristal antes de meterlo en el microondas.

Cuando volvió al salón, Sonic había desparecido y el zorrito se encontraba sentado en el sofá envuelto en una toalla. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Shadow le tendió el vaso con la sangre, el zorrito lo cogió y le miró agradecido antes de comenzar a beber su contenido a sorbitos, como si de un macabro batido de fresa se tratase. Shadow apartó la vista sintiéndose ligeramente mareado, y sus ojos repararon un una bufanda fucsia que reposaba al lado del pequeño vampiro y que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

—¡Hey! —Sonic apareció de repente en el salón y envolvió una toalla alrededor de la cabeza del pequeño vampiro, antes de comenzar a frotársela con ella vigorosamente—. Veo que tus heridas están sanando bien. —En efecto, las marcas de quemaduras y los moratones que traía el zorrito habían desaparecido como por arte de magia.

—¿Cómo ha hecho eso? —preguntó Shadow mirándoles sorprendido.

Al principio, Sonic le miró confuso, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que el erizo negro quería decir y comenzó a reírse.

—¿Te refieres a cómo se ha curado tan rápido? —Sonic adoptó el mismo tono que usan las madres para explicarle las cosas a los niños pequeños, ya que sabía lo mucho que eso sacaba de quicio al erizo negro—. La sangre artificial está bien, sacia la sed, pero los vampiros necesitamos sangre de verdad para curarnos rápido y ponernos fuertes… Y ya que estamos —dijo Sonic con una amplia sonrisa, señalando al pequeño vampiro con el pulgar—, este es Tails.

—Encantado —saludó Tails educadamente—. Tú debes de ser Shadow, supongo. Sonic me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Dando por concluida aquella breve presentación, Sonic saltó sobre el pequeño zorrito y le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, ignorando la mirada de fastidio de este mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la del otro.

—Eres un pesado —resopló Tails tratando de escapar del agobiante agarre del erizo azul—. Déjame ya.

Sonic se rio divertido, pero finalmente le soltó. Shadow no puedo evitar sentir unos pinchazos de envidia al ver lo bien que se llevaban ambos vampiros.

—De todos modos —comenzó Sonic—, aún no me has contado cómo te has hecho todas esas heridas.

Tails bajó la vista, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus pulgares.

—Eh, bueno. Se podría decir que… me atacaron unos humanos…

—¡¿Cómo?! —Los colmillos de Sonic crecieron de golpe.

—Pero no te preocupes, al final escapé y ahora todo está bien —se apresuró a explicar Tails.

—Claro que no está bien. ¿Y si no hubieses conseguido escapar? ¿Qué haría yo sin mi hermanito pequeño?

—Sonic, ya te he dicho que estoy bien. Puedo cuidarme yo solo… —murmuró Tails haciendo una mueca.

—Pues no lo parece. —Sonic se cruzó de brazos, aunque el enfado no le duró mucho, pues en menos de un minuto, ya estaba revolviéndole el pelo al pequeño cariñosamente.

Después de esa pequeña discusión, los tres estuvieron hablando un buen rato, y aunque al principio no lo pareciese, Shadow descubrió que el pequeño zorrito amarillento era muy inteligente y mucho más maduro que su novio…

Finalmente, Tails se despidió de ambos erizos diciendo que prefería subirse arriba un rato a descansar. Y una vez que el pequeño vampiro desapareció de su vista, Sonic se sentó en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, recostándose contra Shadow.

—Tails es un buen chico… —dijo el vampiro azul—. Cuando nos conocimos hace unos cincuenta años, él era un huérfano que estaba muy enfermo. Se me pegó como una lapa. —Sonic sonrió suavemente, por lo que Shadow dedujo que debieron de ser buenos tiempos para el vampiro—. Y al final, no soportaba la idea de dejarle morir… En fin, supongo que el resto de la historia puedes deducirla tú mismo. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero tampoco me arrepiento.

Shadow no dijo nada, en su lugar se dedicó a acariciar distraídamente las púas del erizo azul, hasta que los primeros rayos de luz matinal se colaron por las rendijas de la persiana y, con un rápido beso en los labios, Sonic se despidió de Shadow antes de correr escaleras arriba a ocultarse en la reconfortante y segura oscuridad su habitación.

El erizo negro miró su reloj y se le escapó un suspiro de resignación cuando vio que solo le quedaban dos horas para irse a trabajar; si se dormía ahora sería mucho peor. Ya iban tres noches iguales. A este paso, tendría suerte si no se quedaba dormido en medio de alguna misión…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el octavo capítulo :D. Reviews si os ha gustado y queréis más (o si veis algún fallito) ;)<strong>


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡Gracias a los que han comentado por los reviews ^^!**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 9<p>

—Necesito un café… —bostezó Rouge, la cual tenía la cara surcada por unas profundas ojeras que su maquillaje no acaba de disimular y el pelo, normalmente perfecto, ligeramente desaliñado y alborotado. Se notaba que no estaba en su mejor momento.

Shadow asintió pero no dijo nada. Ambos agentes caminaban silenciosamente por los pasillos de GUN. Rouge iba a su despacho para terminar el papeleo y Shadow iba a las salas de entrenamiento.

—Hoy has estado muy callado. Más que de costumbre —dijo la mobian y, como Shadow seguía sin responder, lo tomó como una señal para continuar—. Ya casi no nos vemos, ¿sabes? Entre el trabajo y entre que últimamente siempre estás ocupado…

Shadow pegó la vista al suelo. Se sentía terriblemente culpable. Era cierto que durante estos últimos días había dejado a la mobian bastante apartada de su vida… Pero no era su culpa, Sonic ocupaba una gran parte de su tiempo, o de sus noches mejor dicho, y por el día tenía que trabajar. Era por eso, que en cuanto tenía un ratito libre lo aprovechaba exclusivamente para dormir y descansar.

—Ya sé que tienes tu propia vida y que no te gusta que los demás se metan en ella. Pero nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, y ya sé que con las pintas que llevo en estos momentos no soy quién para hablar, pero a mí no me engañas, Shadow, en tu vida te he visto con ojeras y últimamente estas más pálido de lo normal… —La murciélago hizo una pausa antes de continuar, observando insegura a su amigo—. Solo quiero que sepas, que si tienes algún problema siempre puedes contar conmigo, corazón. —La mano de Rouge se posó suavemente sobre el hombro del erizo negro.

Shadow observó la mano de la murciélago con aire distraído. Lo que el erizo negro tenía no era un problema, pero sí algo que la mobian debería saber, solo que no estaba muy seguro de cómo decírselo. De hecho, Shadow no creía que fuese muy buena idea contarle a Rouge que en estos momentos estaba saliendo con un vampiro. Sobre todo ahora que la murciélago llevaba el caso de los misteriosos asesinatos nocturnos…

—Estoy bien —respondió Shadow finalmente.

Rouge asintió, aunque estaba claro que no se lo terminaba de creer. Con lo poco que hablaban últimamente, la mobian no quería acabar esta conversación discutiendo. Así que decidió dejarlo pasar.

—Luego nos vemos —se despidió Rouge antes de pasar al interior su despacho. Aunque ambos sabían que era mentira; hoy la murciélago volvería a salir tarde del trabajo, y para entonces, Shadow ya se habría ido a casa.

Después de entrenar un rato y de darse una ducha rápida para librarse del sudor, Shadow salió a la calle preguntándose por qué diantres no habría cogido el coche esa mañana. Al principio, le había parecido una idea maravillosa disfrutar de la luz del sol de la que últimamente había estado un poco privado dando un paseo hasta la base, que a decir verdad, no quedaba lejos de su casa. Pero ahora por la noche con el frío que hacía, Shadow se arrepentía de no haberlo traído y, como llevaba puesto el uniforme, ni siquiera tenía sus zapatos especiales con los que llegaría en un periquete hasta su portal...

Un coche paró junto a él y la ventanilla tintada de negro que daba al asiento del conductor se bajó lentamente.

—Hey guapo, ¿te llevo a algún sitio? —Sonic le abrió la puerta del copiloto y Shadow miró nerviosamente a su alrededor antes de subirse al coche.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó al erizo azul mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—He venido a buscar a mi novio al trabajo. ¿Es qué no está claro? —respondió Sonic divertido.

—Pues no deberías. No sé si es una buena idea que nos vean juntos por aquí tal y como están las cosas. —Shadow sabía que por la base se rumoreaba que el erizo negro estaba saliendo con un vampiro, pero mientras la gente pensase que solo eran rumores le daba igual. Lo que no quería era poner a Sonic en el punto de mira de GUN. Puede que no hubiese ninguna norma al respecto (de momento), pero Shadow estaba seguro de que al Comandante no le haría ninguna gracia enterarse de que aquellos rumores eran ciertos.

—¿Te da vergüenza qué te vean conmigo o qué? —dijo el vampiro enarcando una ceja. Era evidente que aquel comentario le había ofendido.

—No seas idiota, ya sabes que me da igual lo que la gente piense de lo nuestro —respondió Shadow cruzándose de brazos y fijando la vista en el oscuro paisaje que la ventanilla le ofrecía. No le apetecía ponerse a discutir.

Sonic no respondió, al menos no de inmediato. La radio estaba encendida y la voz suave y melodiosa de Alex Turner deleitaba los oídos de ambos mientras los dedos de Shadow tamborileaban distraídamente al compás de la música. El vampiro le echó una mirada de reojo y no pudo evitar fijarse en lo bien que le sentaba el uniforme militar al erizo negro.

—¿Qué te apetece hacer? —le preguntó finalmente.

—¿Dormir? —sugirió Shadow—. Tengo sueño.

—Dormir es aburrido… —murmuró Sonic haciendo pucheros. Entonces, la vista del vampiro se posó en algo que había por delante de ellos y sus ojos se iluminaron. Sin embargo, nada más abrir la boca para decir algo, Shadow se le adelantó:

—No.

—¿Qué? Pero sí aún no he dicho nada —se quejó Sonic.

—Está bien. ¿Qué ibas a decir? —dijo Shadow, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Quieres ir a patinar sobre hielo?

—No.

—Pero _Shaaads_, será divertido —trató de convencerle Sonic poniendo sus mejores ojos de cachorrito.

—He dicho que no, Sonic. Estoy cansado —sentenció el erizo negro, para luego añadir en un tono de voz un poco más bajo e inseguro—. Además... no sé patinar sobre hielo.

—¡No pasa nada! Yo te enseño —se ofreció el vampiro sonriente.

Shadow le dirigió una mirada cargada de fastidio. Era evidente que Sonic no iba a rendirse… Así que finalmente y después de mucho insistir, Shadow acabó cediendo a regañadientes; y después de cambiarse la chaqueta del uniforme por una sudadera gris de Sonic, que el erizo azul gustosamente le prestó, Shadow dejó que el vampiro prácticamente le arrastrase hasta la pista de patinaje cubierta (que a decir verdad, el erizo negro ni siquiera sabía que hacia allí, ya que todavía no estaban en pleno invierno).

Mientras el erizo azul compraba los tickets e iba a por los patines, Shadow se sentó en un banco con las piernas cruzadas a esperar a su novio, y no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente al ver cómo el vampiro regresaba con un par de patines en cada mano y una sonrisa tan grande que apenas le cabía en la cara; las cosas que se hacen por amor…

Una vez que ambos erizos cambiaron su calzado normal por los patines blancos, Sonic agarró la mano de Shadow y lo animó a incorporarse a la pista tirando de su brazo enérgicamente. Por suerte, hoy no había mucha gente, y la poca que había, extrañamente no parecía tener ningún interés en Sonic. Mejor para Shadow, cuanta menos gente hubiese para reírse de él, menos probabilidades habría de que su dignidad saliese de allí hecha pedazos. Además, patinar sobre hielo no podía ser tan difícil, ¿no?

Shadow era incapaz de recordar una situación más patética que la que estaba padeciendo en esos instantes. En primer lugar, no era capaz de soltar sus manos de la barra de metal que rodeaba la pista, y en segundo lugar, Sonic no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, deslizándose a su alrededor y parloteando sin cesar a la vez que colaba alguna que otra bromita sobre su situación. De no haber sido por su incapacidad para mantenerse de pie por sí mismo, sus manos probablemente estarían ahora mismo sobre el cuello del vampiro.

—Hey, Shads, ¿una ayudita? —le dijo Sonic divertido mientras le tendía una mano.

Dicho erizo le miró con rabia y rechazo aquella tentadora mano enguantada que le ofrecía una muy necesitada ayuda. Si Sonic creía que iba a abrazarse a él como una damisela en apuros lo llevaba claro…

—No, gracias. —Shadow se aseguró de que su tono sonase extra áspero y cortante—. Yo solo me las apaño bien.

Sonic le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Seguro? Porque me da la sensación de que te están temblando un poco las piernas. —La sonrisa del erizo azul se ensanchó.

—Piérdete —masculló Shadow al darse cuenta de que era cierto.

Sonic soltó una risita divertida. Le encantaba hacer de rabiar a su novio, aunque sabía que quizás se estaba pasando un poco de la raya. De todos modos, le torturaría un ratito más antes de ayudarle.

—Como quieras. —El vampiro se encogió de hombros antes de deslizarse hábilmente sobre aquel manto blanquecino, lejos de la mirada asesina del erizo negro.

Una vez que Shadow se quedó solo, el erizo respiró hondo para calmarse y concentrarse. Llevaba toda la vida deslizándose con sus zapatos propulsores, esto no podía ser tan difícil… Poco a poco, el erizo comenzó a tomar más confianza, hasta que por fin tuvo el valor suficiente como para soltar sus manos de la barandilla y deslizarse lentamente por sí mismo. Puede que no pareciese gran cosa, pero para Shadow era una pequeña victoria. De repente, un hombre pasó zumbando por su lado, y todos los avances que había conseguido hasta el momento se esfumaron de golpe cuando el pobre erizo se tambaleó precariamente antes de perder el equilibrio; pero el golpe no llegó, pues dos fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura sujetándole antes de que cayese al suelo helado.

—Te dije que necesitabas mi ayuda —le susurró Sonic al oído.

—Mi héroe —se burló Shadow secamente, pero de todos modos se apoyó en el brazo del vampiro y dejó que este le ayudase a recuperar el equilibrio.

—Ven aquí —le dijo Sonic mientras trataba de agarrar su mano.

Shadow se soltó bruscamente, y estaba a punto de protestar cuando volvió a perder al equilibrio y cayó hacia delante estrellándose contra el pecho del vampiro, desesperándose al sentir como las mejillas le ardían por culpa de la humillación.

Sonic frunció el ceño levemente. De golpe, aquella situación ya no le parecía tan divertida. Era evidente que Shadow lo estaba pasando mal, y teniendo en cuenta que el erizo negro estaba haciendo todo esto por él, el vampiro debería de tratar de ayudarle en todo lo posible en vez de complicarle las cosas todavía más.

—Anda, deja que te enseñe. —El vampiro volvió a darle la mano pacientemente, pidiéndole con la mirada que confiase en él.

Shadow le devolvió la mirada, resentido, pero esta vez no trató de soltar su mano. Ambos comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente sobre el hielo, y aunque al principio Shadow echaba de menos la barra para sujetarse, pronto comprendió que era mejor así y se dejó guiar por su novio, que de vez en cuando le sonreía con ternura y le daba algún que otro consejo mientras daban vueltas alrededor de la pista. Por suerte y para asombro de Sonic, el erizo veteado era un aprendiz muy rápido, y en menos de media hora era capaz de deslizarse completamente solo a un ritmo normal y con cierta habilidad.

—Vaya, me has dejado impresionado. —Sonic se deslizó junto a él, y esta vez enlazó su mano con la del otro por el simple hecho de que le apetecía.

Shadow le sonrió triunfalmente.

—Por cierto, aún no me has contado quién te ha enseñado a patinar. —Aunque el erizo negro nunca lo admitiría delante del otro, debía admitir que Sonic se deslizaba por el hielo con una destreza impresionante.

La mirada del erizo azul se ensombreció durante un instante fugaz, pero fue el tiempo suficiente como para que Shadow lo notase y se arrepintiese de haber preguntado.

—Mi madre… Ella me llevaba a patinar todos los inviernos a un enorme lago que había cerca de mi casa, a mí y a todos mis hermanos. Eran… eran buenos tiempos.

—Suena divertido… —respondió Shadow un poco inseguro.

—Lo era —sonrió Sonic tristemente.

—De todos modos, ya que me has arrastrado a esta pesadilla helada, lo menos que puedes hacer por mí es invitarme a un chocolate caliente. —El erizo negro solo lo había dicho para cambiar de tema. Aunque al parecer funcionó, ya que la mirada de Sonic quedó iluminada por un brillo travieso que, a estas alturas, Shadow conocía muy bien.

—Claro, te invitaré a todos los chocolates que quieras… —El vampiro hizo una pausa dramática para crear suspense—. ¡Si me pillas primero!

En un parpadeó, Sonic había desaparecido de su lado, y ahora se deslizaba con aires de superioridad unos metros por delante de él mientras una sonrisilla burlona adornaba sus labios. Shadow le miró desafiante y sonrió para sus adentros. "¿Con qué esas tenemos, eh?"

* * *

><p>—Eres un tramposo.<p>

—Y tú un quejica. Acepta tu derrota como un verdadero hombre.

Sonic resopló abatido.

—Pero no es justo… Además, ni siquiera soy un hombre, soy un erizo.

Shadow puso los ojos en blanco y apuró el chocolate caliente que llevaba en la mano antes de arrojar el vaso de plástico a una papelera cercana. Ganar al erizo azul había sido fácil; solo había tenido que fingir que perdía el equilibrio para que Sonic se precipitase hacia él y así poder pillarle. Puede que no hubiese sido una victoria limpia, pero una victoria era una victoria, sobre todo cuando había chocolate de por medio.

—De todos modos —comenzó Sonic—, ¿estás seguro de que no que no quieres que te lleve a casa? Cómo tú dices, estamos casi al lado.

—Si vamos en coche tendrías que dar toda la vuelta, y teniendo en cuenta que estoy a tan solo dos manzanas de mi casa, no te merece la pena —le explicó el erizo veteado pacientemente. Todavía no estaba demasiado seguro de si prefería la compañía del Sonic despreocupado o del sobreprotector.

—También podría acompañarte andando —sugirió el erizo azul colocándose sobre la cabeza la capucha de su sudadera.

—Sonic, estaré bien. —Por el tono cortante de Shadow, Sonic dedujo que el erizo comenzaba a irritarse y que discutir no serviría de nada.

—_Vaaale _—cedió el vampiro finalmente.

Dando por zanjada la discusión, el erizo veteado comenzó a alejarse calle abajo, hasta que Sonic se plantó delante de él y apoyó un brazo contra la pared, impidiéndole el paso.

—¿No se te olvida algo? —El erizo azul enarcó una ceja, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Shadow tiró bruscamente de los cordones de la capucha de Sonic para cerrársela en la cara —. Eso por lo de hoy.

—Uff… Vale, supongo que me lo merecía —resopló Sonic tratando de ajustarse la capucha nuevamente—. Pero sabes que no me refiero a eso. —El vampiro envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del erizo veteado y le atrajo hacia sí, hasta que sus rostros quedaron a menos de un centímetro y sus alientos se unieron para formar uno solo.

Shadow por su parte, encontraba terriblemente difícil resistirse a los encantos del otro cuando lo tenía así de cerca; sobre todo cuando los ojos del vampiro azul se iluminaban con aquel brillo especial que irradiaba cariño. Pero no quería rendirse, al menos no tan pronto. Odiaba que Sonic le hiciese sentir como un patético adolescente hormonalmente inestable.

—No voy a darte un beso, aún no te he perdonado.

El erizo azul sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿No? Pues entonces tendré que dártelo yo. —Sin previo aviso, Sonic comenzó a llenarle la cara de besos, y Shadow se retorció tratando de contener una sonrisa que amenazaba con escapársele. Se suponía que tenía que estar enfadado. Aunque claro, ¿quién podía mantener el ceño fruncido cuando tu irresistible novio vampiro no paraba de besarte? A veces, Sonic era un idiota. Un idiota encantador, pero un idiota.

Como de costumbre, Sonic acabó ganando y ambos erizos compartieron un último y tierno beso de despedida; o por lo menos tierno, hasta que Sonic le tocó el culo y el erizo negro le pegó un empujón, indignado. El vampiro azul se rió y, por fin, ambos erizos se despidieron definitivamente.

* * *

><p>Shadow caminaba a paso rápido. Hoy por suerte no era muy tarde y podría conseguir unas cuantas horas de sueño. Aún llevaba puesta la sudadera que le había dejado Sonic, la cual olía deliciosamente bien al erizo azul y era bastante calentita. La luz de una de las farolas que había en la acera de en frente iluminando la calle, titiló en la distancia. Nada más doblar la esquina, una figura vestida de negro, no mucho más alta que Shadow, con una capucha que ocultaba completamente su rostro, se le apareció de sopetón caminando en dirección contraria a la suya, y al pasar por su lado le propinó un fuerte empujón que mandó al erizo negro de boca contra el suelo.<p>

—¡Maldita sea! ¡A ver si miras por dónde vas subnormal…! —El grito de Shadow murió en su garganta cuando se palpó la sudadera y su mano se empapó de una cálida sustancia que antes no estaba ahí… Sangre fresca.

Rápidamente, Shadow se levantó del suelo y volvió a doblar la esquina por donde se había escabullido aquella misteriosa figura. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo. Era imposible que aquel individuo hubiese desaparecido tan rápido, y sin embargo, allí no había nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>He aquí un capítulo adorable con un final espeluznante xd. En fin, espero que os haya gustado. A mí personalmente me encanta el patinaje sobre hielo. Cada vez que recuerdo la primera vez que lo intenté, me llegan a la mente recuerdos bonitos y a la vez dolorosos (creo que nunca antes me había dado tantas hostias seguidas en toda mi vida xd)... Así que review si a vosotros también os gusta el patinaje sobre hielo y robarle las sudaderas a vuestro novio (o novia, who knows), y si no... pues también :D<strong>


	10. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

La puerta de la habitación de Shadow se abrió de una patada y él y Sonic irrumpieron en la estancia. El erizo negro llevaba al vampiro a horcajadas, sujetándole por la espalda mientras el otro le rodeaba con las piernas a la altura de la cintura. Besándose con una mezcla de pasión e intensidad que rozaba la violencia, pero que a juzgar por la actitud de ambos erizos era más que deseada y consentida. Cuando el beso terminó, Shadow arrojó al vampiro cuidadosamente sobre la cama, y Sonic rebotó sobre el colchón, se rió y trató de adoptar una pose sensual. El erizo negro no tardó mucho en acompañarle, y sus labios volvieron a unirse con ansía mientras sus lenguas luchaban fervientemente por dominarse mutuamente.

Los planes de Shadow para esa noche se habían desvanecido en cuanto los labios del erizo azul habían entrado en contacto con los suyos antes subirse al coche. Al parecer, tendrían que dejar el cine para otro día...

A lo mejor era por culpa de la calefacción, pero el caso es que comenzaba a hacer un calor insoportable, y Shadow no dudó ni un solo segundó en lanzar su jersey descuidadamente al otro lado de la habitación, y ya que estaba, aprovechar para quitarle la sudadera al erizo azul. Quería sentir aquella dulce fricción con la que parecían saltar chispas cuando su piel ardiente se juntaba con la más fría del vampiro.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sonic se dejó guiar por su instinto y mordió el labio inferior de su compañero excesivamente fuerte, ganándose un gruñido de advertencia por parte del otro, el cual aprisionó al vampiro entre la cabecera de la cama y su propio cuerpo, sujetando sus brazos con firmeza y besándole salvajemente hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Sus miradas se encontraron y el erizo azul no dudó ni un instante en rozar su naricita contra la de Shadow cariñosamente, antes de que ambos volviesen a fundirse en un torrente de besos y rudas caricias.

El cuerpo de Shadow le pedía a gritos que se dejase llevar por la lujuria del momento y que terminasen lo que habían empezado; sin embargo, la débil y amortiguada voz de la razón trataba de hacerse oír entre aquel torrente de pasión y adrenalina que se había apoderado de su mente, diciéndole que parasen ahí y ahora, antes de que el erizo negro perdiese por completo el control. Pero era tan fácil y tentador dejarse llevar por aquel acto de puro placer…

Sin embargó, su dilema moral se resolvió por si solo cuando el momento sensual terminó con Sonic mordisqueando suavemente una de sus orejitas y susurrándole: "Tengo hambre…". Ahí fue cuando Shadow se separó del vampiro y le lanzó una mirada de fastidio que solo podía interpretarse como: ¿Estás de broma?. Ante lo cual, el vampiro simplemente se encogió de hombros y se le acercó por detrás, abrazándole y dejando un rastro de suaves besitos que viajaban desde la mejilla color canela del erizo hasta su cuello. Shadow se quedó muy quieto, conteniendo la respiración con los ojos muy abiertos mientras trataba de reprimir un escalofrío. Evidentemente, esta no era la primera vez que Sonic bebía del erizo. El vampiro se había acostumbrado hasta tal punto a su sangre, que Shadow prácticamente se había convertido en su única dieta; y sin embargo, el erizo negro no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la dolorosa sensación de ser mordido por mucho que el vampiro tratase de hacérselo más soportable.

Al notar como Shadow se encogía al notar tacto de sus colmillos contra su yugular, Sonic le susurró suavemente:

—Ya sabes que si no quieres, siempre puedes negarte. —Por supuesto que Shadow lo sabía. De hecho, estaba completamente seguro de que si se lo pedía, el erizo azul estaría dispuesto a dejar de alimentarse de su sangre para siempre. Pero no podía hacerle eso. Sabía lo mucho que Sonic disfrutaba cuando ambos erizos compartían aquel acto tan íntimo, en el que la deliciosa y cálida sangre del erizo veteado pasaba a estar completamente a disposición del vampiro.

—Estoy bien. —Era mentira, por supuesto.

—¿Has estado tomando tus pastillas? —Dado que Sonic había comenzado a beber su sangre tan de seguido, el erizo veteado se había visto obligado a tomar unas pastillas que le ayudasen a generar más hierro y a fortalecer sus glóbulos rojos para prevenir cosas como la anemia.

—Sí. —Otra mentira piadosa. A decir verdad, hacía varios días que no se tomaba las pastillas porque básicamente se le habían olvidado; y sabía que el erizo azul lo notaría nada más probar su sangre y que probablemente se enfadaría bastante por mentirle, pero ya qué más daba…

—En ese caso… —Sonic se inclinó sobre el erizo negro hasta que su boca quedó a menos de un centímetro de su garganta. Shadow se tensó y sus orejitas se crisparon nerviosamente cuando el aliento del vampiro acarició su piel. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando los labios del otro se posaron suavemente sobre su cuello desprotegido, y entonces… Sonic le sopló una pedorreta.

Los ojos de Shadow se abrieron de golpe, y al instante, el erizo comenzó a retorcerse tratando de contener la risa mientras el vampiro le abrazaba más fuerte y le hacía cosquillas.

Sonic sonrió divertido. Hacer reír a Shadow era todo un reto que el erizo azul siempre estaba encantado de aceptar; y no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo cuando conseguía sonsacarle alguna que otra carcajada (aunque para ello hiciese falta hacer un poco de trampas como en esos momentos). Además, la imagen de una persona tan seria y oscura como su novio retorciéndose y maldiciendo entre risitas, le resultaba extrañamente adorable.

—Te odio… —jadeó Shadow en cuanto consiguió quitarse al erizo azul de encima, gracias a un codazo bien dirigido a su estómago, para después tumbarse en la cama boca arriba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Me adoras —le corrigió Sonic con una sonrisa.

—Te soporto —replicó Shadow mientras dejaba que el vampiro se tumbase y se acurrucase junto a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho—. De todos modos, ¿no se suponía qué tenías hambre?

—Y lo tengo. Pero no puedo morderte si me miras con esa cara de susto —A Shadow no le costó demasiado distinguir una sonrisita burlona asomando a los labios del erizo azul.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te mire? —inquirió el otro enarcando una ceja—. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, que me chupen la sangre no es uno de mis hobbies favoritos, erizo.

—Solo quiero que te sientas cómodo conmigo en todos los aspectos, Shads. —Sonic cerró los ojos placenteramente mientras dejaba que las manos de su compañero acariciasen sus púas con suavidad.

Shadow asintió secamente. Sabía que a pesar de todo, el erizo azul se preocupaba inmensamente por su comodidad y bienestar a su manera. Así que siguió rascando y acariciando al vampiro, hasta que este quedó completamente relajado y sumiso entre sus brazos.

—Muy bien… —ronroneó Sonic felizmente—. Tienes un talento especial para esto, Shads.

El erizo negro suspiró pesadamente, fijando la vista en el techo beige de su habitación.

—Si mi talento especial consiste en acariciarte, me temo que es un talento bastante decepcionante…

—¡Claro que no! Es un talento genial y no debemos dejar que se desperdicie. —Sonic inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado para que el erizo negro tuviese mejor acceso a la parte trasera de sus triangulares orejitas y bostezó adormilado por culpa de las caricias, dejando a la vista sus colmillos—. Si sigues así, quizás incluso me plantee perdonarte.

—¿Perdonarme? —El erizo veteado enarcó una ceja—. Si alguien tiene que perdonar algo aquí, ese soy yo. Después de todo, eres tú el que se bebe mi sangre.

Shadow frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que el erizo azul se estaba quedando dormido, y que por eso mismo no había escuchando ni una sola palabra de lo que le había dicho.

—¡Ah, no! No te atrevas a dormirte justo ahora. —El erizo negro le pellizcó la cola suavemente y el vampiro dio un respingo—. Los vampiros ni siquiera duermen de noche.

—¿Y quién lo dice? —replicó Sonic.

—Yo lo digo.

El erizo azul le fulminó con la mirada.

—Estoy seguro de que un vampiro sabe mejor que tú lo que podemos y no podemos hacer.

—No si el vampiro actúa como un crío de doce años… —Shadow se inclinó sobre su novio para darle un beso en la frente y terminar así con la discusión, pero no conforme con eso, Sonic se incorporó y se sentó en su regazo.

—De todos modos, tienes razón. Tú y yo aún tenemos asuntos pendientes por resolver —le susurró el erizo azul al oído, aprovechando para morder suavemente una de las orejitas negras, y complacido con el gemido que obtuvo a cambio—. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

—Deja que te refresque la memoria. —Shadow sujetó al vampiro por la cintura y rodó sobre sí mismo, de forma que ahora fuese Sonic el que quedase atrapado debajo de él con el erizo negro entre sus piernas—. ¿Te suena esto de algo?

Shadow sujetó las manos del erizo azul a ambos lados de su cabeza antes de que pudiese reaccionar y le besó sin darle tiempo a protestar. Sonic correspondió encantando al beso y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del otro, atrayéndole aún más hacia él. El vampiro sonrió para sus adentros; algo le decía que iba a ser una noche _muuuy_ larga.

* * *

><p>Rouge terminó de guardar el uniforme en su bolsa y se enfundó su nueva chaqueta de cuero marrón, la cual había sido un caro capricho; pero en opinión de la murciélago, había merecido completamente la pena al mirarse en el espejo y observar complacida como resaltaba sus pronunciadas curvas. Así que retocándose por última vez la sombra de ojos, la mobian salió de los vestuarios femeninos y fue a reunirse con su amiga Topaz, lista para olvidar su desagradable día de trabajo.<p>

Topaz la estaba esperando apoyada contra la pared. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, mientras que Rouge se tiraba más de media hora en los vestuarios, la humana apenas tardaba quince minutos en cambiarse. La murciélago la saludó y ambas caminaron por los pasillos de GUN en dirección a la salida charlando animadamente, y una vez allí, ambas se despidieron y cada una se fue por su camino. Rouge no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en Topaz; era una chica demasiado inocentona en ciertos aspectos para el gusto de la murciélago, pero una buena chica después de todo.

Al mirar su reloj de muñeca, Rouge suspiró resignada. Su coche seguía en el taller y ella tendría que regresar a casa caminando de nuevo. Aunque en esos momentos, la verdad era que todo le daba igual, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y meterse en la cama.

La murciélago, se había pasado toda la mañana en el Instituto Anatómico Forense revisando el último cadáver encontrado para no descubrir nada nuevo. Resultaba un poco frustrante si te parabas a pensarlo. En tres semanas habían aparecido veinte cuerpos (uno por día), y en todos ellos se habían encontrado pruebas de ADN, las cuales resultaban imposibles de identificar. Era como si el culpable ni siquiera existiese. Aunque no era de extrañar; la mobian sabía que muchos de los vampiros que se paseaban por la ciudad ni siquiera tenían DNI… En resumidas cuentas, ni la policía, ni GUN, ni nadie realmente, tenía pista alguna sobre la verdadera identidad del asesino; y la pobre agente, no podía evitar sentir que no hacían más que dar pasos en falso.

El viento sopló con fuerza y Rouge se estremeció. Su chaqueta sería bonita, pero la verdad es que no protegía demasiado bien del frío. Y por si fuera poco, hacía bastantes días que sentía como si alguien la estuviese vigilando a cada instante que salía a la calle, aunque supuso que simplemente se estaría volviendo paranoica…

Lo que le había dicho a Shadow el otro día era cierto. Rouge le echaba de menos; echaba de menos sus comentarios sarcásticos y cortantes, su falta de interés por la vida, ver películas de terror juntos y, sobretodo, sacarle de quicio. Además, la murciélago era una de las pocas personas que sabía que debajo de aquella fría e introvertida máscara, se escondía un Shadow inocente y dulce (a su manera), que aunque mostrase poco esa faceta, no significaba que no estuviese allí.

De repente, fue como si a Rouge se le acabase de encender una bombilla sobre la cabeza.

La casa de Shadow estaba a unos quince minutos de donde ella se encontraba, y tampoco era demasiado tarde… Podría ir a comprar unas pizzas si se daba prisa y pasar la noche en casa del erizo. Así se ahorraría más de media hora de calles solitarias y oscuras, y podría pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad con Shadow. Sí, estaba decidido.

* * *

><p>Rouge subió los escalones con cuidado mientras sujetaba la bolsa con una mano y maniobraba con la otra tratando de mantener los tres cartones de pizza en un equilibrio estable.<p>

Por fin llegó hasta la puerta de Shadow, y la murciélago sacó de debajo del felpudo una llave plateada que insertó en la cerradura e hizo girar con un sonoro "click", abriendo la puerta de la casa y volviéndola a cerrar una vez que estuvo dentro. Por lo que pudo comprobar, el erizo negro seguía siendo tan predecible como siempre…

El salón estaba a oscuras, sin embargo, la mobian era capaz de detectar con su agudo oído ruidos provenientes de la habitación del agente. Rouge arrojó su bolsa sin cuidado sobre el sofá, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible mientras cargaba las pizzas en ambas manos y se aproximaba a la habitación del erizo con la intención de darle una sorpresa. Pero algo iba mal. Aquellos ruidos eran extraños, sonaban como… ¿gemidos? La murciélago sujeto el picaporte insegura. ¿Y si Shadow estaba haciendo algo "privado"? Que ella supiese, el erizo negro no tenía ninguna novia o lío, pero claro, había otras formas de, eh… "liberar tensiones". De repente, Rouge escuchó a su amigo gritar y, sin poder contenerse, abrió la puerta.

Las pizzas resbalaron de sus manos y cayeron al suelo, manchándolo.

—Mierda… —siseó Shadow. La cara del erizo palideció de golpe para ponerse roja apenas un segundo después.

Rouge dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra, volviendo al salón y sentándose en el sofá con el rostro completamente inexpresivo y los ojos muy abiertos. Hoy había descubierto dos cosas: La primera, a Shadow le ponía lo hardcore. La segunda, su amigo era gay. La verdad es que todo eso le habría dado igual… ¡De no ser porque el erizo se lo estaba montando con un maldito vampiro!

Un par de minutos más tarde, Shadow regresó al salón con el vampiro siguiéndole el paso. El erizo negro se había puesto unos tejanos, y la murciélago también pudo observar que ahora llevaba una gasa pegada al cuello con esparadrapo justo donde el vampiro, un erizo azul cobalto, le estaba mordiendo cuando les había pillado infraganti.

Ambos agentes se miraron sin saber que decir. Sonic se revolvió incómodo tras el erizo negro. No hacía falta ser muy listo para deducir que se avecinaban problemas, así que decidió que lo mejor sería quitarse de en medio.

—Esto… Shadow, creo que será mejor que me vaya —murmuró haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por contenerse y no echar a correr hacia la puerta.

Sin esperar confirmación, Sonic se marchó sintiendo como los ojos de Rouge se clavaban en él como puñales al pasar por delante de ella. Una vez que oyeron como la puerta se cerraba tras el erizo azul, la murciélago se levantó de golpe dejando que su ira contenida estallase.

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Estamos tontos?! —chilló la mobian.

Las orejitas de Shadow se crisparon nerviosamente mientras el erizo trataba de calmar a su amiga haciendo gestos apaciguadores con las manos.

—Baja el volumen Rouge. Tienes que calmarte si…

—¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿QUÉ ME CALME?! —le interrumpió la otra, la cual parecía estar cerca de alcanzar la histeria—. ¡¿Pero tú te estás oyendo?! ¡La gente muere a diario en las calles de esta ciudad mientras tú te tiras a un vampiro, joder!

—¡Maldita sea Rouge, he dicho que bajes el volumen! —gritó Shadow sin poder contenerse—. En primer lugar, todo esto es tu culpa por entrar aquí sin avisar. Y en segundo lugar, es mi vida y hago lo que quiero con ella.

—Una vida que no pareces valorar mucho, por lo que se ve… —masculló Rouge mientras sus preciosos ojos aguamarina centelleaban iracundos. La imagen del cuerpo de Shadow frío y sin vida, desangrado en algún oscuro callejón como todas aquellas víctimas inocentes que habían estado muriendo durante estas últimas semanas, acechó la mente de la murciélago, que parpadeó y lucho con todas sus fuerzas por contener las lágrimas.

—¡¿A qué viene eso?! —Ahora era Shadow el que comenzaba a gritar—. Como has podido observar claramente, mi vida no corría ningún peligro y estaba perfectamente bien hasta que has llegado tú.

—¿Y tú cuello qué? —le espetó Rouge, señalando con un dedo acusador el improvisado vendaje que trataba de parar la hemorragia en el cuello del erizo—. Te ha hecho daño, Shadow.

—YO le he dejado hacerme daño —aclaró el erizo negro, el cual comenzaba a cansarse de tener que darle explicaciones a nadie por sus actos—. Mira, Rouge, sé que somos amigos y agradezco que te preocupes por mí y tal, pero soy un adulto, lo que significa que tomo mis propias decisiones sin tener que darle explicaciones a _nadie_. —Shadow se encargó de resaltar bien la palabra "nadie".

—No es cuestión de que tengas que explicarme nada, Shadow. La cosa es que los vampiros son seres violentos y peligrosos. —Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la murciélago de arriba abajo. Se notaba que el erizo no había estado obligado a ver lo mismo que ella.

—No todos los vampiros son iguales —se defendió Shadow.

Esta vez para variar, la imagen sonriente de Tails, el pequeño y adorable vampiro al que había salvado de una muerte segura, acudió su mente. Pero la murciélago sacudió la cabeza. Tenía que mantenerse firme y hacerle ver al erizo veteado lo equivocado que estaba, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

—¡Me da igual, Shadow! No quiero que seas el sujeto de prueba para comprobar esa afirmación —le dijo Rouge exasperada.

—No sabía que podías llegar a ser tan hipócrita —gruñó el otro—. En primer lugar, fuiste tú la que me incitó a darles una oportunidad.

—Eso era antes de saber cómo son realmente… —Rouge hizo una pausa para calmarse y tratar de recuperar la compostura—. Como tú mismo has dicho antes, soy tu amiga. Me preocupo por ti y por tu seguridad. Y es por eso que te pido por favor, que no vuelvas a ver a ese erizo.

Shadow apretó los puños y apartó la vista de la mirada suplicante de la murciélago. No tenía ninguna intención de elegir entre su mejor amiga y su novio, pero Rouge se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil…

—No puedo —respondió finalmente—. No lo voy a hacer. Sonic es mi novio, Rouge. Y tendrás que aceptarlo por las buenas o por las malas.

—Que sea por las malas, entonces. —Rouge apretó la mandíbula. Se sentía completamente impotente. Sabía que no podía obligar a Shadow a romper con el vampiro, aunque tampoco estaba dispuesta a respetar su decisión—. Me marcho.

Durante unos instantes, Shadow no estuvo seguro de que hacer o decir, así que simplemente se dedicó a parpadear atónito un par de veces. ¿De verdad… iba a marcharse la murciélago? Y de repente tomó una decisión, dejando que el enfado ganase sobre todas las demás emociones. Si las cosas tenías que ser así, que así fuesen. Él no se iba a molestar en detenerla…

—Como quieras —dijo fríamente—. Ya sabes dónde está la salida.

Rouge cogió su bolsa y se marchó de la casa dando un portazo. De ahora en adelante, todo lo que le ocurriese a Shadow sería culpa del erizo. Ella ya le había advertido del peligro, y la culpa sería del otro por negarse a escucharla… Aún así, no pudo evitar que unas amargas lágrimas se deslizasen lentamente por sus mejillas y arruinasen su maquillaje.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a los que dejaron review en el capítulo anterior ^^. Si os ha gustado este capítulo, si no, o si simplemente queréis hacer alguna observación o señalarme algún fallito, no dudéis en dejarme un review plz ;)<strong>

**Por cierto, he estado revisando y corrigiendo capítulos anteriores (signos de puntuación en diálogos, y alguna falta por allí y por allá...), nada importante, supongo xd. Solo era por avisar. **


	11. Capítulo 11

**Gracias por los reviews. Y espero que disfrutéis leyendo el capítulo tanto como disfruto yo escribiéndolo :D**

CAPÍTULO 11

Comenzaba a anochecer, y una muy deprimida Rouge recogía sus cosas lista para volver a casa después de un agotador día laboral. La murciélago había dedicado su día enteramente a resolver papeleo, informes y cosas que eran tan aburridas, que en su opinión no podían ser sanas…

Hacía tres días que no tenía noticias de Shadow. Desde que habían discutido, ambos agentes habían cortado todo tipo de comunicación entre ellos, dirigiéndose una mirada resentida cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos de la base como único saludo

Al principio, la tenacidad y el orgullo de la agente la daban fuerzas para seguir ignorando al erizo, pero eso solo había funcionado durante los primeros días. Y ahora sentía los efectos del arrepentimiento y la depresión, avergonzada por como el miedo la había hecho perder el control de sus emociones.

De vez en cuando, la murciélago miraba su iPhone pensando en alguna disculpa que teclearle al erizo negro, pero luego no se atrevía a enviarle nada, y mucho menos a llamarle. Conociendo a Shadow, sabía que él no sería el primero en actuar y dar el primer paso hacia la reconciliación, y si lo hacía ella, todo lo que le había dicho el otro día no serviría de nada. Aunque quería hacer las paces con él, la mobian seguía opinando lo mismo sobre su relación con el vampiro…

Finalmente, Rouge se colocó un pañuelo gris alrededor del cuello y salió al pasillo donde se encontró cara a cara con Topaz.

—Oh, hola, Rouge —saludó la joven agente.

—Hola…

La chica frunció el ceño. Últimamente, Rouge se veía un poco más decaída que de costumbre… Era como si alguien le hubiese echado un cubo de agua helada por encima y hubiese apagado aquella chispa de atrevimiento y descaro que la caracterizaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó preocupada.

—¿Qué…? —Rouge ni siquiera había escuchado la pregunta de la humana, tan concentrada como estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Qué si te encuentras bien? —repitió la otra pacientemente.

—Oh, sí, estupendamente… —respondió Rouge tratando de no convertir su falsa sonrisa en una mueca de irritación. Justo cuando menos la apetecía hablar, aparecía Topaz para preocuparse por ella—. ¿Y tú qué tal? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—¿Yo? Bien, supongo —dijo la joven de pelo corto—. Tengo que ir a entregar unos informes rápidamente, porque he quedado con alguien y tengo un poco de prisa... Y a este paso, sé que voy a llegar tarde —explicó agitando un sobre marrón delante de la cara de la mobian.

—Si tienes tanta prisa, puedo ir a entregarlos yo por ti —se ofreció Rouge. Total, que más daban diez minutos más que menos aquí metida.

—¿Sí? ¿En serio? —preguntó Topaz esperanzada—. ¡Gracias! Te debo una.

La murciélago sonrió mientras cogía los informes de su amiga y la despedía con la mano. De vez en cuando estaba bien hacer alguna que otra buena acción (aunque muy de vez en cuando a ser posible…).

Rouge caminaba a paso rápido con el sobre en una mano y un pequeño bolsito en la otra. Aún quedaba un puñado de gente trabajando en la base, aunque con la hora que era, no era de extrañar que el lugar estuviese tan vacío y carente del bullicio que lo caracterizaba por las mañanas…

Por fin, la murciélago llegó hasta la última planta donde se encontraba el despacho del Comandante, la cual, según pudo comprobar Rouge, estaba completamente vacía. La puerta del despacho estaba ligeramente entreabierta, y al igual que la otra vez que vino con Shadow, podían escucharse voces procedentes del interior.

La agente miró a ambos lados con precaución y no lo pudo evitar, un segundo más tarde se encontraba espiando por la rendija de la puerta, aunque desgraciadamente, su ángulo de visión era muy limitado y solo le permitía ver al Comandante ahí de pie hablando con alguien.

—Buen trabajo —dijo el Comandante—. Quién lo diría, y pensar que un monstruito infame como tú ha salvado esta organización…

—Cuida tus palabras, humano, y muestra respeto a la raza superior. —Era el otro individuo el que habló esta vez. Su voz rasposa y masculina tenía un tono cínico que provocó que las orejas de la murciélago se crispasen atentas.

—No seréis tan superiores cuando todo esto empiece. —El Comandante sonrió maliciosamente.

—_Ellos _no serán tan superiores —aclaró el otro, para luego añadir orgulloso—. Por el contrarío, cuando todo esto termine, yo tendré más poder que nunca. Seré uno de los elegidos.

—Y también serás considerado un traidor por muchos —le recordó el Comandante casualmente.

—La traición está demasiado sobrevalorada en este país —masculló la otra voz—. Yo prefiero verme como el mártir de los impuros. No sé si me entiendes, queda más poético y todos esos rollos…

"¿De qué diantres están hablando?", pensó Rouge. ¿Traición? ¿Estaba acaso el Comandante hablando con un terrorista? ¿Un topo? ¿Un espía? ¿Un agente enemigo, quizás? La murciélago no entendía nada…

—Lo que tú digas… De todos modos, has hecho un buen trabajo matando a toda esa gente inocente. La prensa está que trina y los mortales os odian. Todo marcha según lo planeado —dijo su superior—. El laboratorio pronto tendrá las pruebas listas para ser probadas en vampiros vivos.

Rouge se llevó una mano a la boca cuando no pudo reprimir un jadeo a causa de la sorpresa y, apenas un segundo más tarde, la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a la pequeña espía, que retrocedió asustada y trató de disimular su horror esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—¿Y tú qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —le espetó el Comandante furibundo.

—Yo, eh, bueno… L-le traigo unos informes —balbuceó Rouge nerviosamente, tendiéndole el sobre arrugado por culpa de haberlo estado estrujando con fuerza sin darse cuenta.

—¿Cuánto has oído? —preguntó el humano.

—Nada, señor. Acabo de llegar —mintió Rouge—. Si me disculpa, tengo un poco de prisa.

A Rouge le importó un bledo que darle la espalda a su superior fuese una falta de respeto. Lo único que tenía en mente en esos instantes, era salir de allí (con vida preferiblemente). Así que, sin esperar el permiso del Comandante para irse, la murciélago echó a andar tratando de controlar por todos los medios el temblor que parecía querer apoderarse de sus piernas.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella? —preguntó la voz misteriosa desde el interior del despacho—. Es evidente que estaba mintiendo.

—Sabe demasiado. Encuéntrala y encárgate de que mantenga la boca cerrada.

—Será un placer.

* * *

><p>Rouge caminaba a toda prisa por una calle desértica mientras sus afilados tacones resonaban creando eco cuando la planta del calzado golpeaba contra la acera del suelo. Su único objetivo en esos momentos, era llegar hasta una calle que estuviese lo suficientemente abarrotada como para que el Comandante no se atreviese a actuar y tomar medidas contra ella.<p>

En cuanto había doblando la esquina y había desaparecido de la vista del hombre de pelo canoso, había echado a correr todo lo rápido que le permitían sus incómodos zapatos y sus piernas temblorosas. No se lo podía creer. Llevaban buscando al asesino más de tres semanas y, durante un par de minutos, le había tenido a menos de cinco metros…

Resultaba un poco difícil de aceptar que después de todo lo que había pasado, los vampiros fuesen inocentes (o por lo menos, todo lo inocentes que podían considerarse en esos momentos) y la culpa de quién ella siempre había considerado "el bando de los buenos". Pero las apariencias engañan, y al final resultaba que todo había sido una farsa para desprestigiar a dichas criaturas nocturnas. Una macabra farsa para la que habían tenido que sacrificar un montón de vidas inocentes… Lo que sí tenía claro la mobian, es que todo el mundo debía enterarse de esto cuanto antes.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Rouge estaba completamente segura de que el Comandante no se había tragado su numerito. De hecho, era muy probable que ya hubiese mandado a alguien tras ella, así que debía actuar deprisa. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que pasarle todo lo malo? Moraleja: nunca ayudes a una amiga en apuros...

Desgraciadamente, en esos instantes no sabía de quién podía fiarse y de quién no, así que llamar a la policía para pedir ayuda no era una opción… Indecisa, Rouge sacó su móvil y marcó el número de la única persona en la que sabía con certeza que podía confiar.

—Dime —respondió la voz de Shadow después de un par de pitidos.

—¡Shadow! Gracias a Dios… —exclamó Rouge aliviada. Durante unos interminables segundos, la mobian había estado casi segura de que el otro no respondería a su llamada. Sabía que solo el erizo negro podía ayudarla en esos momentos de crisis. Además, debía admitir que cuando estaba con Shadow se sentía mucho más segura y protegida—. ¡Necesito tu ayuda! No te lo vas a creer, pero tú tenías razón y yo estaba equivocada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el erizo confuso—. ¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

—Shadow, he descubierto algo horrible sobre GUN.

—No me interesa lo que hayas descubierto —respondió Shadow fríamente. Se notaba que todavía seguía enfadado con la murciélago.

—Pues debería. —Las palabras del erizo la habían hecho polvo—. Esto te incumbe tanto a ti como a tu novio.

—Rouge, si vas a seguir con eso… —comenzó Shadow irritado.

—Déjame terminar —le interrumpió la otra cortante—. El otro día cometí un error, ¿de acuerdo? —admitió de mala gana—. Y por ello te pido disculpas y todo ese rollo. Pero Shadow, de verdad que necesito tu ayuda.

Shadow suspiró.

—Si no hacemos algo pronto, ¡podría pasar algo horrible! —le suplicó Rouge—. Y no sé qué hacer, Shadow… Estoy asustada. Te necesito conmigo.

Y justo cuando el silencio en la línea se hizo tan pesado que la mobian pensó que Shadow acabaría colgándola sin más, el erizo habló:

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Reúnete conmigo junto a la cafetería donde solíamos quedar para desayunar.

* * *

><p>Después de un par de minutos más andando y saltando a cada ruido que oía, la mobian había decidido quitarse el abrigo y alzar el vuelo bajo riesgo de congelarse, aunque mejor eso que ser atacada por la espalda estando sola…<p>

En cuanto Rouge había llegado a una calle lo suficientemente concurrida, la murciélago había descendido y se había envuelto en su abrigo tiritando, dándole un descanso a sus entumecidas alas. La cafetería donde había quedado con Shadow estaba a menos de cinco minutos. Su plan consistía básicamente en contarle todo lo que había averiguado, y juntos encontrar una solución.

Por fin, la cafería apareció ante la vista de la murciélago y, al parecer, el erizo veteado había llegado antes que ella y ahora se encontraba apoyado en una esquina, esperándola. Aún no la había visto.

Rouge sintió la tentación de echar a correr hacía él y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, a pesar de que sabía lo poco que le gustaban los abrazos a su amigo. Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera dar un paso más, su móvil vibró en su bolso con un nuevo mensaje y, durante unos instantes, la murciélago estuvo tentada de ignorarlo teniendo en cuenta que el número era desconocido; pero tenía un mal presentimiento, así que finalmente acabó abriéndolo a regañadientes.

El móvil resbaló de sus manos, las piernas la fallaron y Rouge cayó al suelo de rodillas, tapándose la boca con las manos completamente horrorizada. La blanca piel de su rostro estaba más pálida que nunca cuando la chica finalmente encontró fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse, y dirigiéndole una última mirada derrotada a Shadow, el cual miraba su reloj impaciente, la mobian se dio la vuelta y se despidió mentalmente del erizo.

Debía hacer lo correcto.

* * *

><p>La murciélago sentía como si las plantas de sus pies fuesen a reventar. Hoy había descubierto que los tacones (sobre todo unos altos de aguja) no eran el calzado idóneo para vivir una aventura. Así que después de diez minutos más de andar, Rouge había vuelto a despojarse de su abrigo para liberar sus alas y así poder volar hasta su destino.<p>

El mensaje había sido muy claro:

**Reúnete conmigo en el almacén abandonado de la calle Square a las afueras de la ciudad. Si se lo cuentas a alguien o vienes acompañada, lo sabré y la chica morirá.**

Por supuesto, el mensaje no venía solo, una foto de Topaz tirada en el suelo con la cara amoratada lo acompañaba. Rouge tenía muy claro que aquel sujeto iba en serio, y no podía dejar morir a su amiga; debía intentar salvarla, a pesar de que las posibilidades de conseguirlo eran muy escasas y que todo parecía estar en su contra.

Por fin llegó al enorme almacén donde había quedado con su chantajista, y una vez que tocó tierra, la chica se acercó a la entrada sellada con tablas de maderas. Tardó unos cuantos minutos en arrancarlas, y en cuanto lo consiguió y la puerta quedó despejada, Rouge se adentró en su oscuro interior.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que temblaba de miedo. La oscuridad del lugar era absoluta, y sus grandes orejas blancas se movían inquietas tratando de captar algún sonido. Nerviosamente, la agente rebuscó en su bolsito de mano hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando: Su móvil. Así por lo menos podría ver algo…

Un grito agudo escapó de su garganta cuando alguien salió de la nada y se le echó encima. Rouge resbaló con algo, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo con el cuerpo de su atacante sobre el suyo. La agente podía sentir como un líquido caliente le empapaba el abrigo y, al darse cuenta de lo que era, se apartó del cuerpo y se incorporó como pudo, recogiendo su móvil caído del suelo, desbloqueándolo y enfocando con él a la figura inerte que descansaba a sus pies. Sus ojos se ampliaron horrorizados al contemplar el truculento espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante ella.

Tratando de contener las arcadas, la joven agente se agachó junto al cuerpo de Topaz y colocó sus temblorosas manos sobre el cuello desgarrado de su amiga, cuya vida pendiente de un hilo se escurría entre sus dedos. La asustada mirada de la humana se encontró con la suya y los ojos de Rouge se llenaron de lágrimas, sabiendo que si no hacía algo pronto, la otra moriría. Las orejitas de la murciélago se crisparon en cuanto oyeron la voz rota de su amiga.

—…Rouge… N-no… Corre…

—No hables, Topaz. Será peor. No te preocupes, te aseguro que te salvaré y que ambas saldremos de esto juntas —le aseguró Rouge.

De repente, la murciélago sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y cayó al suelo con la vista desenfocada y maldiciendo por haber bajado la guardia. El móvil se le escapó y cayó unos metros por delante de ella, y la mobian no dudo ni un solo segundo en lanzarse tras él, enfocando con la escasa luz del aparato a su agresor; un erizo verde con afilados colmillos, que se le acercaba con una sonrisa macabra adornando su rostro.

Rouge trató de retroceder asustada, hasta que trastabilló y se chocó contra una de las paredes, comprendiendo demasiado tarde que había quedado acorralada. Una mano se cerró alrededor de su garganta, y la murciélago sintió nauseas cuando el otro le habló al oído con la misma voz rasposa que había escuchado en el despacho y su aliento con olor a sangre le dio de lleno en la cara:

—¿Cómo vas a salvarla, si ni siquiera eres capaz de salvarte a ti misma?

El primer golpe no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla sin sentido, aunque al parecer este sí, porque la mobian no puedo evitar que se le cerrasen los ojos, y que el mundo de la inconsciencia la obligase a desvanecerse en una oscuridad mucho más pesada y reconfortante que la del almacén.

* * *

><p>Shadow se llevó las manos a la boca y trató de calentárselas con el aliento. "Maldito frío...", pensó. Ya llevaba más de media hora esperando a que Rouge llegase, pero la agente seguía sin hacer su aparición. Incluso había probado a llamarla al móvil un par de veces, pero no daba señal, por lo que dedujo que debía de tenerlo apagado o fuera de cobertura…<p>

Suspirando, Shadow se subió aún más la cremallera de su abrigo negro y se dispuso a volver a su piso. Suponía que Rouge le había dado plantón y, francamente, el erizo tenía mejores cosas que hacer que quedarse allí a esperar toda la noche a que no viniese nadie…

**DUN DUN DUUUUN**

**Parece que las cosas se le están yendo un poco de las manos a Rouge... En fin, y****a sabéis, review si os ha gustado, si no, o si queréis hacer una crítica (constructiva xd). Y gracias por leer C:**


	12. Capítulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12

Una mueca de desagrado cruzó el rostro de Scourge; el erizo verde en cuestión, iba vestido completamente de negro y, a pesar de llevar botas militares, caminaba con total gracilidad y en completo silencio. Odiaba a los mortales. Sobre todo si eran tan patéticos y escandalosos como el grupo que estaba haciendo un botellón justo en frente de él. ¿Pero qué se habían creído? Divirtiéndose y riéndose estúpidamente como si la calle les perteneciese… Le daban ganas de acabar con sus miserables vidas y quitarle un estorbo más al mundo, justo ahí y ahora. Pero debía controlarse, aún le quedaba trabajo por hacer. La noche era joven, pero no eterna.

En cierto modo, se sentía bien saber que nada ni nadie se atrevería a hacerte daño. Te hacía sentir superior de una manera maravillosa. Y es que Scourge prefería ser temido a respetado; a la larga, era mucho más efectivo…

Su objetivo principal para esta noche, no tenía nada que ver con matar a un simple mortal solitario y desprevenido. No, esta vez era algo mucho más importante, más personal: Hoy sería el día en el que Scourge se libraría de ese incordio azul de una vez por todas. Sonic pagaría con su vida lo que pasó hace tantos años atrás; un precio justo en opinión del vampiro verde.

Por suerte, con esa pequeña agente metomentodo fuera de juego, su trabajo había terminado por hoy, y a Scourge le quedaba tiempo de sobra para llevar a cabo su deseado plan de venganza. Y menos mal, porque no era corto…

Cada vez que pensaba en el erizo azul, la sangre le hervía por dentro. No podía soportarle. Le reventaba el mero hecho de pensar que ambos tenían que respirar el mismo aire. Sin embargo, el vampiro verde no estaba dispuesto a arrebatarle la vida sin más; primero quería destrozarle, verle sufrir, hacerle pedazos… Y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

Por fin, Scourge se detuvo en frente de una solitaria casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Había luz en una de las ventanas.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica iluminó el rostro del erizo.

* * *

><p>Los intensos ojos verdes de Sonic brillaron en la oscuridad y se posaron sobre la figura que descansaba en el sofá a su lado echa una bola, observando atentamente el suave vaivén de su pecho al respirar.<p>

Hoy Shadow estaba demasiado cansado como para salir… o como para simplemente hacer algo en general. Así que al ver que el erizo negro apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, ambos habían decidido ver una sangrienta película de zombies acurrucados en el sofá. Así por lo menos, el agotado erizo había conseguido mantenerse despierto hasta el final de los créditos iniciales.

Sonic no le culpaba; sabía que no era justo que Shadow fuese el único que tuviese que sufrir los efectos del desfase horario solo para poder pasar unas cuantas horas juntos. Pero claro, el vampiro no podía poner de su parte y hacerle una visita diurna a su novio, sin correr el riesgo de quedar reducido a un puñado de cenizas… Por otra parte, también le constaba que el erizo negro había quedado con su amiga murciélago horas antes de quedar con él, y que la cosa no había ido muy bien; al parecer, la otra le había dado plantón, y el erizo azul realmente lo sentía. Lo último que Sonic quería, es que Shadow perdiese la amistad de la chica por su culpa.

Shadow se revolvió incómodo, frunciendo el ceño y tiritando levemente. Sonic le miró divertido antes de echarle una manta por encima y, sin poder evitarlo, se agazapó sobre el erizo negro y le sopló suavemente en el oído, provocando que su orejita triangular se crispase un par de veces y que su ceño fruncido se intensificase aún más. Al vampiro se le escapó una sonrisa, su novio era gruñón hasta en sueños.

La pantalla del móvil de Sonic brilló, antes de que dicho aparato comenzase a vibrar silenciosamente sobre la mesita de café. El erizo azul lo contempló durante un par de segundos y finalmente apagó la tele para responder a la llamada de su casa, esperando que fuese Tails para avisarle de que se habían quedado sin sangre o algo así... Sin embargo, no fue el zorrito amarilló quién habló al otro lado:

—Hola, Sonic —saludó Scourge alegremente.

El pelaje del erizo azul se erizó, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras su puño se apretaba tan fuerte alrededor del móvil, que por unos segundos pareció que iba a hacerlo estallar. ¡¿Qué demonios hacía _él_ precisamente llamándole desde _su_ casa?! Francamente, Sonic dudaba que el vampiro verde se hubiese pasado por allí para hacerle una visita amistosa y tomar el té...

Tratando de mantener el tono de voz bajo control para que no se notase el nerviosismo en su voz, y lo suficientemente bajo como para no despertar al erizo que dormitaba a su lado en el sofá, Sonic respondió al fin:

—¿Dónde está Tails? —masculló—. ¡Cómo le hayas hecho daño te juro que…!

—Cálmate, azul. Si te refieres a la bola de pelo amarilla, está bien. Se encuentra aquí conmigo en este instante, ¿no es así, Tails? —dijo Scourge tranquilamente—. De hecho, ¿por qué no le mandas un caluroso saludo a tu queridísimo _hermano_ mayor?

—¡Sonic! —El erizo azul quería llorar de alivio cuando oyó la voz de su pequeño amigo al otro lado de la línea—. ¡No le hagas caso! ¡No escuches nada de lo que te diga! ¡Es una trampa!

—Por supuesto que es una trampa, pequeño idiota. Y te aseguro que tu bueno para nada héroe, va a caer de lleno en ella... Si quiere volver a verte con vida, claro está —añadió Scourge con malicia.

—Scourge, escucha —le suplicó Sonic desesperado—. Haré todo lo que quieras, pero no le hagas daño. Deja que Tails se vaya, él es inocente.

—Me gustaría poder hacer eso, Sonic, pero me temo que no puedo fiarme. Entiéndeme, nos conocemos de sobra y tu palabra no tiene ningún valor para mí. Así que si quieres que tu amiguito salga intacto de todo este lío, ¿por qué no vienes a buscarle tú mismo?

—Desgraciado… —Sonic se mordió la lengua antes de soltarle ninguna burrada al erizo verde. Sabía de sobra que Scourge no se caracterizaba por su paciencia, precisamente. Y lo último que quería el vampiro azul, es que Tails saliese mal parado por su falta de autocontrol —. ¿Por qué me haces esto? —le preguntó finalmente—. ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?

—Justicia. —La mandíbula de Sonic se tensó, y el erizo trató de reprimir un escalofrío ante el tono mortalmente serio del otro.

—Y te advierto que tengo un poco de prisa; así que, ¿por qué no haces uso de esa velocidad tuya de la que tanto presumes y mueves tu culo hasta aquí de una vez por todas? Te estaremos esperando —se despidió Scourge secamente antes de colgar.

Sonic sintió la tentación de la lanzar su móvil con rabia al otro lado de la habitación, ¿pero qué culpa tenía su pobre Smartphone de todo esto? Lentamente, el vampiro se levantó del sofá y se calzó sus deportivas rojas. Asegurándose de dejarle una nota sobre la mesa a Shadow por si se despertaba y se extrañaba al no verle allí, antes de salir de la casa a hurtadillas.

Si Scourge le había tocado un solo pelo a su hermano pequeño, lo iba a lamentar durante el resto de sus días.

* * *

><p>Sonic corría atravesando a toda prisa las calles de la ciudad; y a medida que su velocidad aumentaba, también lo hacía su confianza mientras sentía como el viento helado de la noche azotaba salvajemente su cara y le hacía sentir imparable, vivo y peligroso. Le iba a demostrar a Scourge que nadie se metía con sus seres queridos y salía impune por ello.<p>

Por fin, el vampiro frenó clavando los talones en el suelo y se detuvo justo en frente de su casa. Por lo que pudo observar, las luces del salón estaban encendidas.

Lentamente y con recelo, el erizo azul subió los escalones del porche que crujieron levemente bajo su peso y empujó suavemente la puerta entreabierta que le daba la bienvenida a su silencioso hogar, la cual, se abrió con un desagradable chirrido.

Sonic asomó la cabeza en el interior, tratando de olfatear con su negra naricita restos de sangre o de alguna otra sustancia alarmante. Pero por suerte, a parte del desagradable olor de Scourge impregnando la casa, el vampiro no captó nada que llamase especialmente su atención. Al parecer, el erizo verde se había mantenido fiel a su palabra y Tails se encontraba sano y salvo en esos momentos, o al menos de una sola pieza.

No sabía porque, pero se encontraba en una de esas situaciones en las que tu propio instinto te advierte de que es mejor no interrumpir el silencio y la calma del ambiente; así que el vampiro caminó lo más silenciosamente posible por el oscuro pasillo del recibidor hasta detenerse justo en frente de la puerta del salón, abriéndola y revelando en su interior a un erizo verde sentando en su sofá con una sudadera negra y unos vaqueros de cuero a juego. Dicho erizo, no solo ostentaba una sonrisa burlona que sacó de quicio a Sonic, sino que también sostenía en una mano enguantada una pistola contra la espalda de Tails mientras envolvía su brazo libre alrededor del cuello del pequeño vampiro amarillento.

—Scourge —siseó Sonic mientras sus orejas se aplanaban amenazadoramente contra su cabeza y sus colmillos crecían de tamaño—, suéltale inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, Scourge lejos de intimidarse, simplemente sonrió con malicia mientras un brillo calculador aparecía en su mirada.

—Vaya, vaya. ¡Mira quién ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia al fin! —exclamó con falsa alegría— Y pensar que tu pobre hermanito aún tenía esperanzas de que no aparecieses…

Sonic hizo ademán de acercarse a ellos, pues su instinto le urgía proteger al zorrito, pero al ver como Scourge apretaba la pistola contra la espalda del pequeño vampiro enseñando los colmillos amenazadoramente, el erizo azul se paró en seco.

—Si yo fuese tú, no haría eso —le advirtió el vampiro verde—. Las balas son de madera, lo que significa que si me cabreas y le disparo a la bola de pelo en el corazón, ya puedes despedirte de él para siempre. Y es una pena, porque te puedo asegurar que al único de esta sala al que quiero hacer daño es a ti.

Sonic apretó la mandíbula tratando de contener la rabia y el pánico que se iban apoderando cada vez más de su mente. La mirada asustada de Tails le partía el corazón. Podía sentir a la perfección el miedo y la tensión que emanaban del cuerpo del pequeño zorrito de dos colas.

—Si no quieres hacerle daño, entonces suéltale y enfréntate a mí en una pelea justa. Te aseguro que no huiré —le prometió Sonic.

—Seh, bueno, el problema es que yo no quiero que nos enfrentemos en una pelea justa. De hecho, sería un poco estúpido de mi parte dejar escapar toda la ventaja que tengo sobre ti en estos momentos, ¿no crees? —le respondió Scourge tranquilamente—. Así que te diré lo que vamos a hacer; durante los pocos minutos que te quedan, vas a dejar de ser el imbécil engreído que siempre has sido y vas a sentarte tranquilito en ese sillón de allá, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza un pequeño sillón color crema que había cerca del sofá.

Tragándose el orgullo, Sonic obedeció mansamente y se sentó el sillón, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada tranquilizadora a Tails, el cual parecía estar completamente petrificado entre los brazos del vampiro verde. Por el momento, jugaría al juego del otro, pero Sonic tenía muy claro que no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

—Así me gusta, buen chico —se burló Scourge—. Parece que finalmente te vas dando cuenta de la situación en la que estás.

El erizo azul consiguió parar a tiempo el gruñido que amenazaba con alzarse en su garganta.

—¿Ves la jeringuilla que hay sobre la mesa? —prosiguió el vampiro de ojos azules y mirada fría como el hielo.

—Sí. —Sonic observó sospechosamente el líquido incoloro que tenía dicho objeto en su interior.

—Inyéctatela.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó el vampiro azul—. ¡Ni hablar!

—¿Seguro que estás en posición de objetar? —le preguntó Scourge clavando aún más el cañón de la pistola en la espalda de Tails.

—De acuerdo —accedió Sonic derrotado, cogiendo la jeringuilla de la mesita de café que había en frente del sillón y mirándola como si fuese una bomba que pudiese estallar en cualquier momento.

—¡No, Sonic! ¡No lo hagas! —le suplicó Tails, el cual parecía haber recuperado la voz de repente.

—Tú a callar —dijo Scourge mientras estrangulaba al pequeño vampiro con el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cuello.

Fue en ese momento de despiste cuando Sonic vio su oportunidad, y rezando porque su puntería fuese mejor de cómo la recordaba, lanzó la jeringuilla en dirección a Scourge con tan mala suerte de que este la esquivó en el último instante, y el dardo improvisado se clavó a tan solo unos centímetros del cuello del erizo verde. Sin embargó, antes de que Scourge tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, Sonic ya se había lanzado contra él volcando el sofá en el proceso, y ahora, los dos vampiros se revolcaban por el suelo enzarzados en una violenta lucha en la que ambos trataban de ganar control sobre el otro.

—¡Corre, Tails! ¡Sal de aquí! —le gritó Sonic desesperado, tratando de quitarse las manos del vampiro verde del cuello.

Durante un par de segundos, Tails se había quedado ahí de pie indeciso entre si debería ayudar a Sonic o escapar, pero el grito del erizo azul parecía haberlo sacado de su trance, y el pequeño vampiro de dos colas echó a correr.

Viendo que su plan estaba a punto de irse al traste si no hacía algo pronto, Scourge le propinó un fuerte puñetazo a Sonic en la cara y, aprovechando su aturdimiento, corrió a una velocidad vertiginosa tras el zorrito, atrapándole y rompiéndole el cuello con un sonoro "crack", antes de que el pobre pudiese siquiera alcanzar la puerta del salón.

—¡NOOO! —gritó Sonic desesperado al ver cómo Tails se desplomaba inerte en el suelo. Sabía que no estaba muerto y que simplemente estaría inconsciente durante un par de horas como mucho hasta que su cuello se recuperase por sí solo; pero eso no hacía que la visión de un psicópata rompiéndole el cuello a su hermanito pequeño le resultase menos dolorosa.

Cegado por la rabia, Sonic se abalanzó sobre Scourge sin pensar, pero el erizo verde esquivó su ataque justo a tiempo y le propinó una fuerte patada en la cabeza que estampó a Sonic bruscamente contra la mesita de café, partiéndola en dos. Pero lejos de aminorase, el erizo azul aprovechó para arrancar una de las patas de la mesa destrozada y utilizarla como estaca contra el otro, el cual esquivó todos sus ataques enfurecidos con dificultad, hasta que en uno de ellos consiguió sujetar la muñeca de Sonic que sostenía la improvisada estaca y partírsela con un desagradable crujido.

Sonic gritó y se apartó del otro tratando de contener las lágrimas de rabia y dolor, chocando contra la pared y dejándose resbalar contra ella hasta acurrucarse en el suelo mientras sus púas se alzaban ligeramente en una pose defensiva. Scourge simplemente se limitó a observarle con una mirada triunfal; mientras Sonic siguiese atacándole cegado por la ira, al erizo verde le resultaría relativamente fácil acabar con él antes de que las cosas se complicase de verdad, pero debía darse prisa, o de lo contrario, esa ira se convertiría en algo mucho más peligroso...

—¿Te rindes ya, azul? —le preguntó Scourge.

Sonic no respondió. En su lugar, los hombros del vampiro azul comenzaron a temblar incontrolablemente… Un momento, ¿Sonic temblando? Los ojos del erizo verde se ampliaron con sorpresa al reconocer lo que Sonic ocultaba entre sus manos y, más por reflejo que por otra cosa, Scourge se tanteó los bolsillos de su pantalón como si quisiese verificar que lo que estaba viendo era cierto. ¡Maldita sea…! El erizo azul no temblaba, estaba tratando de contener la risa.

Sonic levantó el rostro lentamente, y una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en su hocico mientras su mano buena apuntaba a Scourge con su propia pistola. El vampiro verde apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar toda una ráfaga de balas de madera que agujeraron los muebles y las paredes de la casa del erizo azul, a medida que erraban el blanco. Pero justo cuando todo parecía perdido para Scourge, a Sonic se le encasquilló la pistola, y el vampiro de ojos verdes le sonrió tímidamente al observar como el otro se acercaba a él con una sonrisa amenazadora plasmada en el rostro.

—Eh… ¿Tiempo muerto? —preguntó Sonic nerviosamente.

Scourge se abalanzó sobre él, y ambos vampiros volvieron a rodar por el suelo tratando de arañarse la cara con las uñas o golpearse mutuamente con todo lo que tuviesen a mano. Pero la muñeca lastimada de Sonic le ponía en una gran desventaja y, finalmente, Scourge consiguió atrapar a su rival debajo de él, sujetando su cuello con una mano mientras tanteaba el suelo a ciegas con la otra hasta dar con lo que estaba buscando.

Los ojos de Sonic se ampliaron horrorizados al ver como Scourge acercaba la jeringuilla de dudoso contenido a su cuello, y sin pensárselo dos veces, el erizo comenzó a retorcerse con todas sus fuerzas como si su vida dependiese de ello (nunca mejor dicho…). Pero fue inútil, Scourge le inmovilizó contra el suelo el tiempo suficiente como para inyectarle hasta la última gota del contenido de la jeringuilla.

—Aggh… ¿Pero qué mierda me has inyectado? —gimió Sonic mientras trataba de levantarse tambaleante, aprovechando que el erizo verde se le había quitado de encima.

—Es solo una pequeña droga para ayudarte a dormir un ratito. Nada demasiado letal —le explicó Scourge con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando sus labios.

El erizo azul volvió a gemir miserablemente, tratando de centrar su borrosa mirada en un punto fijo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, antes de volver a caer al suelo de rodillas. El mundo le daba vueltas y, de repente, estaba tan cansado que apena podía ponerse en pie. Olvidándose por completó de su dignidad, Sonic trató de gatear hacia la puerta. Tenía que salir de allí YA.

Scourge caminó tranquilamente tras el erizo azul mientras observaba sus patéticos esfuerzos por escapar con una sonrisa divertida, y justo cuando parecía que Sonic iba a alcanzar la puerta del salón, el vampiro le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago que lo mandó de boca contra el suelo escupiendo sangre.

Sonic contuvo el dolor en silencio, lanzándole una mirada desafiante a Scourge desde el suelo mientras se limpiaba los restos de sangre de la boca con el puño. Quería demostrarle que a pesar de todo, no le tenía ningún miedo. Aunque al parecer, Scourge se tomó aquel gesto rebelde como un reto, y completamente decidido a destrozar y humillar a Sonic tanto física como mentalmente antes de que perdiese la consciencia, le pisó con fuerza la muñeca rota, deleitándose con los gritos agónicos del erizo azul como si de una hermosa sinfonía se tratasen. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento.

—Sigues siendo tan prepotente y orgulloso como siempre, por lo que veo —comentó el vampiro, observándole malévolamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules—. Nunca has sabido cuando rendirte, ¿verdad?

—Que se le va a hacer, soy un tipo bastante perseverante —masculló Sonic una vez que Scourge se cansó de pisotearle.

Al ver como el jadeante vampiro azul luchaba por levantarse otra vez, Scourge colocó su pie sobre la espalda del otro y le empujó bruscamente contra el suelo de nuevo. Después, se acuclilló junto a él y tiró bruscamente de sus púas para levantarle la cabeza.

—No te imaginas la cantidad de veces que he recreado este momento en mi mente… Llevo años buscándote. ¿Te imaginas mi sorpresa cuando me mandaron a esta ciudad de mala muerte para ayudar a las incompetentes mosquitas muertas de GUN a hacer bien su trabajo, y me encontré con que era aquí donde te escondías? —Sonic se estremeció cuando el aliento cálido de Scourge le hizo cosquillas en el oído al hablarle—. De todos modos, estoy seguro de que sabías desde un principio quién era el asesino misterioso que le quitaba el sueño a los mortales y que durante estas últimas semanas ha estado acaparando todas las noticias; pero eres tan egoísta, que ni siquiera te molestaste en tratar de pararme los pies teniendo en cuenta que todas aquellas muertes no tenían nada que ver contigo, y que hacerme frente solo serviría para complicar tu perfecta y esplendida vida, ¿verdad?

Sonic gruñó amenazadoramente y trató de resistirse, pero las palabras de Scourge sonaban cada vez más y más lejanas. Aún así, el vampiro azul centró todos sus esfuerzos en mantenerse despierto, pues le daba miedo dormirse y quedar completamente a merced del otro.

—No eres más que un cobarde y un sucio asesino —prosiguió Scourge.

—Soy tan asesino como cualquiera de vosotros —le interrumpió Sonic luchando por mantener sus vidriosos ojos verdes abiertos.

—Puede que sí, pero al menos yo no la traicioné —replicó el erizo verde molesto—. Jamás olvidaré el terror que reflejaba su mirada aquel día, aunque al parecer, tú ya lo has hecho... Y ahora que hemos sacado el tema, cierto pajarito me comentó que has hecho un nuevo amigo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Shadow? —preguntó inocentemente.

—N-no te acerques a él. Shadow no tiene nada que ver con esto. A mí puedes torturarme todo lo que quieras, pero a él no le hagas daño… —Scourge escuchó complacido como el pánico hacía temblar la voz del debilitado vampiro.

—Oh, ¿pero es que no te das cuenta de que la mejor forma de torturarte es a través de él? Así, tú también podrás sufrir esa horrible sensación de impotencia que sientes cuando ves agonizar a la persona que quieres, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿No es maravilloso? —le respondió el erizo verde sarcásticamente con un tono de voz que rebosaba veneno.

—Yo no quería…No fue mi culpa… Yo no quería… hacerla daño —masculló Sonic, al cual se le hacía cada vez más difícil pensar con claridad y hablar con coherencia.

—¿Todavía sigues con eso? Por supuesto que fue tu culpa que ella muriese. ¿Qué importa que no quisieses hacerlo? —le dijo Scourge apretando la mandíbula con fuerza mientras trataba de mantener la rabia bajo control— ¿De qué me sirve que lo sientas?

—Yo la quería…

—Mientes. Los monstruos no pueden querer a nadie.

—Yo… no soy un monstruo…

Scourge entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente, apretando los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea.

—Espero que te hayas despedido bien de tu querido Shadow, porque te aseguro que no tendrás más oportunidades para hacerlo.

—Si logro salir de esta…juro…juro que te mataré… —le prometió Sonic.

—Si logras salir de esta, no me cabe ninguna duda de que lo intentarás.

Por fin, los párpado de Sonic se cerraron, y el erizo azul se sumió en un intranquilo sueño cargado de pesadillas y malos recuerdos, con las palabras de Scourge aún resonando en su cabeza como si de un interminable eco se tratasen.

* * *

><p><strong>En primer lugar, gracias a los que dejaron review (cada uno de ellos es una pequeña fuente de inspiración para un escritor ;D). Debo reconocer que este capítulo ha sido bastante entretenido de escribir, y me he dado cuenta de que de un modo o de otro, Shadow siempre acaba metido en líos por culpa de Sonic xd. <strong>

**Por otra parte, ya sabéis que los reviews son siempre bien recibidos, así que no dudéis en hacerme saber vuestra opinión. ;D**


	13. Capítulo 13

CAPÍTULO 13

_Mis brazos temblorosos se envolvieron a su alrededor cuidadosamente, acurrucando su frágil y frío cuerpo sin vida contra mi pecho en un abrazo protector mientras mi mirada ausente vagaba sin rumbo por el valle, a la espera de que los primeros rayos de luz solar iluminasen la mañana y diesen comienzo a un nuevo día._

_Una fina capa de hielo recubría el enorme lago de aguas oscuras y profundas donde ambos solíamos bañarnos juntos en las calurosas noches de verano. __El cuerpo de Scourge descansaba tirado a pocos metros de nosotros en una postura antinatural. No estaba seguro de si el bastardo seguía consciente o no, pero en esos momentos no me podía importar menos…_

_Sabía que debía levantarme y luchar contra la paralizante sensación de culpa y desasosiego que se había apoderado de mí, antes de que amaneciese y mi cuerpo comenzase a arder. Sin embargo, cada vez que creía haber reunido el valor suficiente como para abandonar su cuerpo sobre la nieve, mi voluntad volvía a resquebrajarse, y sin darme cuenta volvía a acabar en la misma posición, allí sentado con su cuerpo descansando lánguidamente entre mis brazos. _

_De vez en cuando, mis ojos se posaban fugazmente sobre su rostro, ahora tan sereno que casi parecía dormir plácidamente. Pero la triste realidad era mucho más macabra y, aunque una pequeña parte de mí esperaba que de repente sus preciosos ojos azules se abriesen y me devolviesen la mirada al menos una última vez, sabía que ella estaba ya muy lejos de aquí, y que yo tendría que conformarme con echarla de menos por el resto de la eternidad. _

_Posé mi mano con ternura sobre su rostro helado y limpié con el pulgar los restos de sangre que habían quedado adheridos en su mejilla lo mejor que pude. Su sangre… aún podía saborear su calidez y su sabor tan delicioso, que estaba seguro de que perduraría para siempre en mi memoria. _

_De repente, mis orejas se crisparon alerta, y me pareció escuchar el leve crujir de unos pasos sobre la nieve, justo antes de que una mano enguantada se posase sobre mi hombro con suavidad._

—_¡¿Pero qué has hecho, Sonic?! Dios mío… Tenemos que irnos. —Era Amy. Mi dulce y fiel Amy; siempre a mi lado hasta el final, sacándome de todos los líos… Aunque al parecer, esta vez había llegado un poco tarde._

_Por toda respuesta, apreté el cadáver fuertemente contra mi pecho y cerré los ojos, enterrando mi hocico en su cabello mientras aspiraba los restos aún presentes de aquel perfume que tanto me gustaba. Entonces lo vi todo claro. No iba a moverme de allí. No podía. ¿Cómo iba a marcharme sin ella? Antes que dejarla prefería morir, ¿y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que contemplando el amanecer junto a la persona a la que más quieres?_

—_Por favor, Sonic… levántate… —Oía las palabra de Amy y, sin embargo, mi mente no era capaz de procesarlas y darles sentido, pues se encontraba demasiado ocupada rememorando aquellos gritos aterrados que resonaban todavía en mis oídos una y otra vez, eclipsando completamente la voz desesperada de la eriza rosada. Si tan solo hubiese logrado controlarme, si tan solo hubiese llegado Amy unos minutos antes, si tan solo este mundo no fuese tan irónico y cruel…_

_Finalmente, la vampiresa se agachó junto a mí y trató de apartar el cuerpo de entre mis brazos con delicadeza, pero al ver que separarnos era una tarea imposible, desistió y simplemente se sentó a mi lado en la nieve._

—_Si quieres morir, entonces moriré contigo —me dijo. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que la eriza estaba llorando; llorando porque le dolía mi propia tristeza…_

_No lo pude soportar más. _

_Aquel gesto de compasión fue suficiente como para deshacer el nudo de angustia que aprisionaba mi garganta, provocando que las lágrimas se deslizasen libremente por mi rostro tiñendo mis mejillas de rojo. Y antes de darme cuenta siquiera, mi cabeza reposaba sobre el hombro de Amy mientras la eriza envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros temblorosos, acariciando mis púas cariñosamente y tratando de acallar mis sollozos, compartiendo mi miseria mientras ambos llorábamos por motivos diferentes la pérdida de mi dulce amor._

_Si tan solo…_

Sonic se despertó de golpe y, rápidamente, sus ojos escanearon nerviosamente la oscuridad que le rodeaba para descubrir que estaba encerrado en una pequeña celda.

Un leve gruñido emergió de su garganta cuando el erizo trató de incorporarse torpemente del frío suelo de cemento a una posición sentada. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía confuso, pero al menos su muñeca ya había sanado del todo; lo malo es que para ello había usado una gran cantidad de su sangre y energía, y ahora el vampiro se sentía débil, cansado y muy hambriento.

El erizo se notaba la cara pegajosa, y no tardó mucho en averiguar que había estado llorando en sueños. Maldita sea… Hasta cuando lloraba parecía un monstruo; y es que los vampiros lloraban sangre en vez de lágrimas, por si sus afilados colmillos no eran lo suficientemente intimidantes como para asustar a alguien…

Cuando por fin consiguió limpiarse un poco las sanguinolentas lágrimas de las mejillas, Sonic se dio cuenta de que tanto su ropa como sus deportivas rojas habían desaparecido junto con sus guantes y calcetines. Cansado de estar en el suelo, el vampiro trató de incorporarse torpemente, y aunque le llevó un par de intentos, finalmente consiguió ponerse en pie y dar unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la celda en busca de algún punto débil en las paredes o en la puerta que le ayudase a escapar, aprovechando ya de paso para estirar sus agarrotados y doloridos músculos.

No había ni rastro de Scourge por ninguna parte, lo cual el vampiro interpretó como una buena señal, hasta que recordó las palabras amenazantes del vampiro, y entonces su alivio se esfumó tan rápido como había aparecido… Ahora salir de allí se había convertido de golpe en una necesidad y, además, debía hacerlo justo a tiempo si quería evitar una desgracia.

¿Aunque a quién quería engañar? En esos momentos, el vampiro no estaba en condiciones de rescatar a nadie; más bien de ser rescatado el mismo, teniendo en cuenta que el simple hecho de mantenerse en pie le estaba resultando un esfuerzo bastante considerable…

Sintiéndose completamente derrotado y drenado de energía, Sonic se apoyó contra una de las esquinas de la pequeña celda y allí se acurrucó medio hecho una bola, maldiciendo su suerte y cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de reprimir la ansiedad y la claustrofobia que le producía estar allí encerrado.

Un suspiro tembloroso escapó de sus labios mientras el vampiro trataba de centrar su atención en cualquier cosa que no fuesen los deprimentes pensamientos que no paraban de acechar a su torturada mente; pero era inútil, y es que a veces, cuando nos encontramos solos y tristes, nosotros mismos somos nuestro peor enemigo...

Quizás era cierto que merecía estar allí encerrado y pagar por lo que hizo hace tantos años atrás. Ya iba siendo hora de que el vampiro aceptase un castigo digno del crimen que cometió y que le perseguiría toda la vida (y considerando que prácticamente era inmortal, el vampiro estaba seguro de que sería una vida _muuuy_ larga…). Sin embargo, no podía quedarse allí sentado en la oscuridad autocompadeciéndose y permitir que le hiciesen daño a Shadow, o incluso Tails, por su culpa, y mucho menos Scourge; a saber que tenía ese depravado en mente…

De repente, la gruesa puerta metálica de su celda se abrió chirriando, y sus orejitas azules se crisparon alerta antes de que la intensa luz del pasillo le cegase momentáneamente, pero en cuanto el vampiro se acostumbró a ella, pudo por fin distinguir la silueta de dos hombres entrando en la pequeña estancia.

Sonic se acurrucó aún más contra la esquina mientras sus púas se alzaban amenazadoramente, dirigiéndoles a los intrusos una mirada de advertencia con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. En esos momentos no estaba en condiciones de luchar contra nadie, y algo le decía que esos dos no tenían buenas intenciones, sin embargo, el vampiro se defendería hasta la muerte si hacía falta.

Ambos hombres compartieron una mirada que Sonic no supo interpretar y que solo consiguió ponerle más nervioso aún, antes de que uno de ellos, un chico joven y rubio con uniforme militar, se acercase a él con una sonrisa socarrona iluminando su rostro.

—Vaya, vaya… Pero mira que cosita tan mona. Hacía mucho que no traían a un vampiro mobian por aquí, ¿verdad? —El tono burlón del joven solo obtuvo un amenazador gruñido por parte del erizo.

—Parece que se ha despertado de mal humor —contestó el otro, apoyado casualmente en el marco de la puerta—. Ten cuidado y no le cabrees demasiado, no vaya a ser que se repita lo de la última vez y acabes como Steven, con un dedo menos.

—Eso no pasará —le aseguró el joven rubio antes de volver a centrar su atención en el vampiro—, ¿verdad? Porque tienes dos opciones, pequeño. Puedes portarte bien y venir con nosotros sin oponer resistencia, o puedes ser un chico malo y te aseguró que tu vida aquí se convertirá en un infierno. ¿Qué me dices? —le preguntó sacando unas esposas plateadas y mirándole expectante.

Sonic apretó la mandíbula y trató de mantener bajo control la rabia que le invadió por dentro tras oír esas palabras. Si últimamente ya era malo de por sí ser un vampiro en sociedad, que se burlasen de él y le menospreciasen por ser mobian, era algo que el erizo no estaba dispuesto a consentir. O por lo menos, no habría consentido si la situación en la que se encontrase fuese distinta...

Finalmente, el vampiro se levantó, se dio la vuelta y juntó sus muñecas tras su espalda dócilmente. Si se negaba a obedecer, probablemente solo le traería problemas innecesarios, y de esta forma podría salir al fin de la celda y ver lo que le deparaba el exterior.

El chico rubio le esposó y Sonic salió de la pequeña habitación escoltado por los dos guardias, sintiendo como las esposas frías y metálica le opresaban las muñecas. Caminaron por un largo pasillo blanco lleno de celdas como las suyas, con puertas de metal y al parecer sin ningún tipo de ventana. El erizo azul se estremeció al oír los golpes y los gritos procedentes de alguna de ellas, sin embargo, siguió caminando tratando de seguir el ritmo de los guardias con sus piernas temblorosas.

Por fin, ambos guardias se detuvieron en frente de una enorme puerta plateada, y nada más acercarse a ella, Sonic sintió nauseas y ganas de retroceder; aquella puerta estaba hecha enteramente de plata.

—Como te has portado bien y parece que sabes lo que te conviene, hemos decido llevarte a la sala común para que socialices con las otras alimañas de tu especie —le explicó uno de los dos chicos, colocando su mano sobre una pequeña pantalla táctil para que le puerta se abriese, antes de que el otro se agachase a su nivel, le quitase las esposas y le empujase al interior sin contemplaciones.

La puerta se cerró tras él y los ojos del vampiro azulado se abrieron con sorpresa. La blanca sala iluminada por alógenos en el techo en la que se encontraba, estaba llena de vampiros (la mayoría eran humanos vestidos con monos blancos, aunque también pudo divisar unos cuantos mobians sin ningún tipo de vestimenta al igual que él), los cuales deambulaban de un lado para otro con la mirada perdida, ignorándose mutuamente.

Sonic caminó por la enorme sala mirando a su alrededor inseguro, y finalmente se acercó a un gatito mobian color canela que le recordaba ligeramente a Tails.

—Hey —le saludó Sonic para llamar su atención. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablar, que su voz sonaba ligeramente más ronca que de costumbre.

El gatito le miró sorprendido antes de entornar los ojos amenazadoramente.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó con sequedad.

—Solo saber que es este sitio —replicó Sonic, sorprendido por el tono hostil en la voz del pequeño vampiro.

—¿Eres nuevo? —le preguntó el felino relajándose ligeramente, ante lo cual, Sonic asintió—. Ya veo… Bueno, pues en ese caso permíteme ser el primero en darte la bienvenida al Infierno en Mobius.

—¿Tan horrible es este sitio?

—Sip, se nota que eres nuevo. —El gatito sonrió tristemente—. Como parece ser que no sabes nada, te explicaré las cosas desde el principio. Todos los días llegan uno o dos vampiros como tú, desorientados y confusos, y cada día aparecen un par de guardias que seleccionan a uno de nosotros y se lo llevan para nunca más regresar. Nadie sabe lo que nos hacen, pero estoy seguro de que no es nada bueno. Incluso he llegado a oír rumores de que nos usan para hacer experimentos o algo así… Tampoco se nos permite salir al exterior aunque solo sea para respirar aire fresco, y cualquier gesto que los guardias puedan encontrar amenazante, es motivo de sobra para que te den una brutal paliza. Además, sospecho que nadie sabe de la existencia de este sitio, así que si tenías esperanzas de que algún ser querido preguntase por ti y viniese a buscarte, más te vale ir haciéndote a la idea de que eso no va a pasar.

—O sea, que esto más que una prisión, es un campo de concentración para vampiros.

—Si quieres llamarlo así...

—¿Y cuándo se come por aquí? —preguntó Sonic, que tenía tanta hambre que incluso le empezaba a doler.

—Si nos portamos bien y no armamos mucho jaleo, una vez al día nos traerán un vaso de sangre artificial para alimentarnos, y si no, podría pasar una semana hasta que nos den algo de sangre que beber —el gatito le escrutó con la mirada de arriba a abajo—. Es por eso que muchos vampiros que llegan aquí débiles como tú, no sobreviven su primera semana.

—Encantador… —musitó Sonic sarcásticamente—. ¿Y no hay forma de escapar de aquí?

—¿Con vida? Lo dudo. El último que lo intentó recibió un balazo de madera en el pecho…

—Vaya, eso no suena muy tentador… ¿Y cómo acabaste aquí metido? —le preguntó el erizo azul con curiosidad.

—Pues un día salí de noche, me encontré con un par de guardias que me acorralaron y me exigieron la identificación, y al ver que no la llevaba, me pidieron que les acompañase detenido, y antes de darme cuenta siquiera, me habían encerrado en este sitio de mala muerte. ¿Y tú?

Sonic no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues la puerta de plata se abrió y entraron en la sala dos guardias armados con rifles vistiendo un uniforme militar.

—¡Formación! —ordenó uno de ellos.

Ante la mirada atónita de Sonic, todos los vampiros se colocaron obedientemente en línea recta, y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, el erizo les imitó colocándose al lado del gatito vampiro. De repente, el olor a miedo y nerviosismo inundaba la sala, y todos los vampiros enmudecieron de golpe, creando así un silencio sepulcral.

—Oh, no… es la Selección —le oyó murmurar Sonic a su reciente y pequeño amigo.

—¿Selección? —preguntó el erizo azul enarcando una ceja.

—¡Shh! Baja la voz… —le pidió el pequeño felino—. Ahora los guardias elegirán a uno de nosotros al azar y se lo levaran tal y como te he explicado antes —le susurró.

Uno de los guardias empezó a pasearse por delante de ellos, observándoles detenidamente a medida que pasaba mientras el otro les apuntaba con el rifle, y finalmente se detuvo en frente del gatito color canela, el cual había comenzado a temblar incontrolablemente.

—Me parece que ya tenemos un voluntario para hoy —le dijo sonriéndole con malicia.

El pequeño vampiro no pudo evitar mirar a ambos lados con la esperanza de que alguien saliese en su defensa, antes de bajar la cabeza resignado al darse cuenta de que nadie iba a ayudarle. O eso creía él...

De repente, una mano se posó sobre al hombro del gatito y pasó lo inesperado: Sonic dio un paso al frente mirando al guardia desafiante. Si las cosas en este sitio eran realmente tan horribles, el erizo no podía consentir que se llevasen ni al gatito, ni a ningún otro vampiro así como así; y ya que nadie parecía tener intención de alzarse por sus derechos, tendría que hacerlo él.

—Él no se va a ningún sitio —le espetó mientras su mirada quedaba iluminada por un brillo retador.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue tan rápido, que antes de darse cuenta si quiera, Sonic se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo con la culata del rifle en su estómago mientras jadeaba tratando de respirar.

—¿Alguien más quiere hacerse el héroe? —preguntó el guardia secamente.

Todos los vampiros se miraron entre ellos, antes de fijar la vista en el suelo mansamente.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios estáis haciendo?! —les gritó Sonic desde el suelo, sorprendido por la falta de espirito que poseían los presos mientras sentía como la rabia y las ganas de cometer una insensatez crecían lentamente en su interior—. ¡Es vuestra oportunidad!

¡Cierra la boca!—El guardia trató de golpearle de nuevo, sin embargo, ante la mirada atónita de todos, el erizo azul haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, esquivó el golpe a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—¡¿Es qué no vais a defenderos?! ¡Ellos no tienen derecho a tratarnos así! —Esta vez fue un puñado de balas lo que el vampiro tuvo que esquivar mientras todos los demás vampiros le observaban con una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración, maravillados por la increíble rapidez del erizo—. Porqué nosotros… ¡Somos el principal eslabón de la cadena alimenticia!

Antes de que Sonic pudiese reflexionar detenidamente sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y de que el guardia que vigilaba a los demás vampiros con el rifle y que había tratado de disparar al vampiro azul se diese cuenta, Sonic se posicionó tras él y saltó ágilmente sobre su espalda para desgarrarle el cuello de un mordisco sin piedad, sintiéndose cada vez más revitalizado mientras la sangre del humano resbalaba por su garganta y le ayudaba a reponer las fuerzas que había perdido. Cuando Sonic separó por fin su hocico del cuello del hombre, todo rastro de ética y moralidad habían desparecido del vampiro junto con su sed de sangre.

Esta vez, cuando los vampiros se miraron entre ellos, ya no había miedo en su mirada. El olor metálico a sangre fresca inundaba el ambiente y avivaba el instinto de su naturaleza depredadora.

El guardia que quedaba en pie, se había quedado mirando paralizado por el pánico como Sonic mataba a su compañero, el cual había dejado de retorcerse y gritar hacia un buen rato. Sin embargo, cuando todos los vampiros dieron un paso al frente, el hombre volvió en sí, y tratando de controlar el temblor que se había apoderado de sus manos, apuntó a los vampiros con el rifle en un vano intento de volver a someterlos.

Algunos de los vampiros rieron mientras un brillo malicioso y salvaje iluminaba sus miradas; y antes de tener siquiera la oportunidad de apretar el gatillo, el guardia tenía encima a toda una horda de vampiros desgarrando su carne y bebiendo su sangre mientras sus gritos de dolor y miedo morían a medida que las fuerzas le iban abandonando.

De golpe, la puerta de plata volvió a abrirse, y un hombre de pelo canoso con ambos ojos de diferente color, entró en la sala seguido por al menos una docena de guardias armados que apuntaron a los vampiros sin necesidad de orden. Dichas criaturas les miraron sorprendidas, pero no por ello asustadas, y apenas un segundo más tarde, volvían a estar concentradas en su labor de dejar secos a los dos desgraciados que habían caído en sus garras.

El hombre de pelo canoso, que a juzgar por su aspecto parecía dirigir la operación, dio un paso al frente y sacó una pequeña pistola de su bolsillo. Uno de los vampiros, cegado por el odio y la necesidad de beber más sangre, corrió hacia él con intención de atacarle, pero fue recibido por un certero balazo de madera en el corazón que lo hizo estallar en un amasijo de vísceras y sangre. Inmediatamente, todos los vampiros dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se dieron la vuelta para observarle con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me alegro de haber podido llamar vuestra atención al fin —anunció el hombre con un deje de amargo sarcasmo en la voz—. Me temo que hoy las cosas se nos han ido un poco que de… las manos —dijo mientras le echaba una mirada de reojo a los dos cuerpos despedazados que descansaban inertes en el suelo—. Y eso es porque decidimos confiar en vosotros y daros la oportunidad de socializar y relacionaros. ¿Y es así cómo nos lo pagáis? ¿Asesinando a dos hombres que, a diferencia vuestra, sí son inocentes? Aunque no me cabe ninguna duda de que este acto de crueldad y brutalidad gratuita, debe haber sido impulsado por alguno de vosotros… —La mirada del Comandante se cruzó durante unos breves instantes con los intensos ojos verdes de Sonic—. Evidentemente, esto no quedará impune. Para empezar, no volveréis a pisar esta sala nunca más, en su lugar os quedaréis encerrados en vuestras celdas de contención. También podéis despediros de la sangre durante al menos una semana, pero si me decís quién ha empezado esta patética rebelión, quizás os perdone el castigo físico a todos, menos al principal traidor, por supuesto.

Observando las miradas indecisas de sus compañeros, Sonic decidió actuar por sí mismo y dar un paso al frente. Después de todo, era el quién había perdido el control de sí mismo en primer lugar. No se sentía orgulloso de haberle causado la muerte a los dos guardias, pero tampoco se arrepentía.

—He sido yo —pronunció el vampiro con voz alta y clara—. Yo he empezado todo esto y les he arrastrado conmigo. Ellos son inocentes y yo asumo toda la responsabilidad de lo que ha pasado.

—Vaya, que interesante gesto de consideración hacia tus compañeros; de hecho, es tan considerado que casi parece estúpido. —El hombre le dirigió una mirada curiosa—. En fin, es una pena que no vaya a servirte de nada. Lleváoslo y aseguraos de que reciba su merecido —les ordenó a dos de los guardias.

Los guardias se acercaron a Sonic y le esposaron las manos a la espalda antes de sacarle a rastras de la habitación.

—Y en cuanto a los demás, espero que esto os haya servido de lección. Aquí sois todos prescindibles, y al igual que no hay piedad, tampoco hay posibilidad de escapar. Por lo tanto, la única forma de que sobreviváis es sometiéndoos —dicho esto, el hombre se dio la vuelta y salió escoltado por los guardias restantes que quedaban en la sala.

* * *

><p>Rouge se removió incómoda, siseando de dolor cuando sus muñecas, ahora en carne viva, volvieron a rozar contra las cuerdas que la ataban a la silla. Llevaba al menos media hora despierta, y desde entonces, no había parado de retorcerse ni un solo segundo en un vano intento de escapar. Aunque ahora ya no estaba tan segura de poder lograrlo…<p>

La murciélago dejó caer su cabeza lánguidamente, tratando de suprimir un suspiro de exasperación. Llevaba tanto tiempo sentada en la misma posición, que incluso empezaba a dolerle la espalda. Si tan solo le hubiese hecho caso a su madre, y hubiese abierto un bar tal y como siempre había querido en lugar de trabajar para GUN, las cosas ahora serían muy distintas.

De repente, la puerta de la oscura habitación donde Rouge se encontraba se abrió y alguien encendió la luz, que a pesar de no ser más que una pequeña bombilla colgando del techo, fue más que suficiente como para cegar a la murciélago momentáneamente. Y una vez que los ojos de la agente se acostumbraron por fin al cambio de iluminación, la mirada de la murciélago se ensombreció al ver quién acababa de entrar en la pequeña habitación de paredes mohosas para hacerla compañía.

—Así que tú otra vez, ¿eh? —dijo Rouge con un tono de voz que rebosaba desprecio—. ¿Dónde está Topaz?

Scourge sonrió al ver la cara de la murciélago y se apartó por fin del marcó de la puerta, parándose justo en frente de la joven y escrutándola descaradamente con la mirada de arriba abajo.

—Viva. En el hospital. La dejé allí porque no tenía permitido matarla. No recordará nada de lo que pasó cuando despierte, solo que fue una de las pobres víctimas del asesino misterioso que milagrosamente consiguió sobrevivir y aparecer en las puertas del hospital.

—Bien. Por cierto, mi cara está más arriba por si no te habías dado cuenta —siseó Rouge indignada al observar como el otro se le había quedado mirando el escote embobado.

—Claro que me he dado cuenta, pero ya sabes, es difícil pasar por alto un cuerpo tan bonito como el tuyo —respondió Scourge con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Estás… ligando conmigo? —le preguntó la otra sin poder creérselo—. Pues lo siento, cariño, pero los secuestradores psicópatas y asesinos no son mi tipo. Además, eres mucho más tirillas de lo que me imaginaba…

—Y tú tienes la lengua mucho más larga de lo que me esperaba —replicó el erizo molesto, tratando de recomponerse del corte de la chica.

—Claro, encanto… Lo que tú digas —dijo la otra poniendo los ojos en blanco, cosa que solo consiguió enfurecer todavía más al vampiro—. De todos modos, tiene que haber algún motivo para que hayas venido aquí a molestarme, porque estoy segura de que no has venido precisamente para comprobar si estaba bien después del golpe que me diste.

—Lo siento, preciosa. Espero que no me guardes rencor por eso, son gafes del oficio —suspiró Scourge con fingida tristeza—. Pero sí, hay un motivo por el que he venido a verte y por el que todavía estás viva…

Rouge enarcó una ceja, tratando de ocultar su ansiedad tras un muro de valiente actitud desinteresada. Ante esto, Scourge simplemente se dedicó a lanzarla una mirada socarrona antes de chasquear los dedos, y casi al instante, una zorra rojiza con ropas similares a las del erizo verde entró en la habitación sosteniendo un teléfono en la mano, seguida de un enorme lobo blanco.

Scourge le arrebató el teléfono de las manos y se lo llevó al oído, para acto seguido lanzarle una siniestra sonrisa a la murciélago mientras ponía dicho aparato en altavoz y lo posaba sobre una mesita cercana.

—Es para ti —gesticuló el erizo en silencio.

—Agente Rouge. —Las blancas orejas de la murciélago se tensaron nerviosamente al reconocer la voz que habló al otro lado de la línea—. Debo reconocer que estoy bastante decepcionado contigo. Desde el principio fuiste una agente… difícil de tratar; aunque tienes potencial, debo admitirlo.

—Vete a la mierda —masculló la otra mientras sentía como la rabia hervía en su interior cada vez más a cada palabra que escuchaba de su "Comandante"—. No necesito tus observaciones y mucho menos tus cumplidos. —Rouge entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente al escuchar como Scourge se reía silenciosamente de ella al otro lado de la habitación, susurrándole algo al lobo que a oídos de la joven sonó como: "Me ponen las chicas con carácter".

—No, no, no… Esas no son formas de hablarle a un superior, te recuerdo, pequeña rata alada, que todavía soy tu jefe —se burló el otro.

—En ese caso dimito, no pienso seguir trabajando para un monstruo como tú —dijo la mobian secamente.

—Es una lástima —contestó el Comandante—. Es una lástima que no entiendas la situación, y que solo estamos haciendo esto por un mundo mejor y el bien común.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves decir eso?! ¡Habéis arrebatado vidas inocentes y la culpa ha recaído injustamente sobre los vampiros! —estalló Rouge incapaz de contenerse ni un minuto más. Si iba a morir, por lo menos lo haría desahogándose.

—¿Injustamente, dices? Dios, debes ser más estúpida de lo que creía…

—Quizás lo sea —le interrumpió la murciélago—. Porque haga lo que haga, soy incapaz de ver las cosas desde tu punto de vista y todavía sigo preguntándome el porqué de todo esto.

—En ese caso, permíteme que te ilumine, _ex-agente_. Desde que la noticia sobre la existencia de los vampiros salió a la luz, su número ha comenzado a aumentar rápidamente, sin embargo, con todo este rollo de la convivencia, la sangre artificial y todas esas mariconadas, ver a vampiros debiluchos llenos de buenas intenciones deambulando por las calles de todo el mundo, se ha convertido en un tópico demasiado común.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Creía que lo que todos andabais buscando era la convivencia perfecta entre ambas especies. ¿Qué importa que los vampiros se estén ablandando y que su número haya aumentado?

—A mí me da completamente igual lo que esas criaturas hagan o dejen de hacer, yo solo sigo órdenes de más arriba, y si no te callas, dejaré de contarte la historia —le amenazó el otro antes de carraspear y retomar su explicación—. Como iba diciendo, a uno de los jefes de arriba no le ha gustado nada todo esto y me ha pedido que lleve a cabo un pequeño experimento en el que lleva trabajando unos cuantos años. Desconozco sus motivos, pero mientras siga financiando GUN, me dan igual… Por cierto, ¿sabías que los vampiros son inmunes a prácticamente cualquier enfermedad?

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —De repente, los ojos de Rouge se abrieron como platos al comprender lo que el Comandante estaba tratando de insinuarle—. No puede ser…

—Exacto, pequeña. Todos esos papeles que viste en mi oficina aquel día, eran los informes sobre los avances en el desarrollo de una enfermedad capaz de atravesar sus defensas y acabar con ellos. Y si nos hemos tomado tantas molestias para acabar con su reputación, era básicamente para poder hacerles desaparecer sin llamar la atención y sin que a los mortales les importase demasiado, ya sabes, una pequeña infracción por allí, una bronca por allá, alguna que otra detención por un delito menor y _voilá_, Prison Island se llenó de conejillos de indias listos para contribuir a los avances de la ciencia…

Rouge se estremeció. ¿Prison Island? ¿No era esa una antigua cárcel abandonada de GUN, que tuvo que cerrar gracias la intervención de Derechos Humanos por culpa de las pésimas condiciones de vida a las que los presos estaban sometidos?

—¿Cómo podéis estar de acuerdo con esto? —les preguntó Rouge a los vampiros, los cuales escuchaban tranquilamente la conversación que la joven mantenía con el otro.

—Tenemos nuestro propios motivos —contestó Scourge encogiéndose de hombros.

Rouge sacudió la cabeza exasperada y volvió a centrar su atención en el Comandante.

—¿Sabes? Estás cayendo en el típico cliché en el que el malo de la película le cuenta sus malvados planes al héroe justo antes de que este los arruine —dijo la mobian tratando de mantener su nerviosismo bajo control.

—Lo dudo mucho, por lo que a mí respecta, no estoy hablando con ningún héroe —replicó el Comandante secamente—. Scourge, ya he terminado con ella, desde ahora lo dejo en tus manos —dijo antes de colgar, dejando a la pobre murciélago a solas en una sala llena de peligrosos vampiros sedientos de sangre… Qué suerte la suya.

De repente y sin importarle un pimiento que Rouge les estuviese observando, la zorra rojiza envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Scourge y ambos se fundieron en un acalorado y apasionado beso, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de la mobian.

—Te he echado de menos. ¿Cómo te ha ido? —le preguntó la zorra cuando ambos se separaron para tomar aire.

—Ha habido complicaciones, pero finalmente he conseguido doblegar a la peste azul.

—¿Qué has hecho con él, Scourgy?

—Ahora está donde merece estar, Fiona. Estoy seguro de que en Prison Island cuidarán de él tal y como se merece...

Ambos amantes compartieron una sonrisa siniestra, y Rouge no pudo evitar preguntarse quién demonios sería esa tal "peste azul".

—Supongo que ahora irás a encargarte del otro, ¿no? —dijo Fiona.

—Claro que sí, su pequeño Shadow va a enterarse de lo que es bueno —respondió Scourge mientras frotaba su nariz contra la de la vampiresa.

"Shadow… No, no puede ser", pensó Rouge desesperadamente. Era imposible que estuviesen hablando de _su _Shadow, pero a la hora de la verdad, ¿cuánta gente con ese nombre podía vivir en la ciudad? Muy a su pesar, ahora todo cobró sentido en la mente de la chica. Era evidente que esos dos se referían a Sonic con lo de "peste azul", y que el vampiro había arrastrado a su amigo con él en todo este lío. Rouge apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, y se prometió a si misma que si el erizo azul y ella volvían a encontrarse alguna vez, le iba a partir la cara.

—¿Shadow…? ¿Qué vais a hacerle a Shadow? —preguntó finalmente con voz débil, sintiéndose la boca seca de repente.

Scourge se dio la vuelta para mirarla sorprendido.

—¿Por qué te interesa? ¿Acaso le conoces? —La mirada de la murciélago se lo dijo todo, y el erizo verde no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa maliciosa— Ya veo… En ese caso, espero que no le tuvieses demasiado aprecio —dicho esto, volvió a darle la espalda y esta vez se dirigió al lobo blanco, el cual había permanecido apoyado en una esquina escuchando la conversación silenciosamente durante todo este tiempo—. Drago, encárgate de ella.

Drago se acercó a Rouge y la desató de la silla. Inmediatamente, la murciélago trató de echar a correr, pero fue detenida cuando la enorme mano del lobo la sujetó por una de sus orejitas y se la retorció con fuerza, provocando que un grito agónico escapase de la garganta de la mobian. El lobo, complacido con el dolor de la joven ex-agente, la sujeto con fuerza y expuso su cuello dispuesto a acabar con su vida de un mordisco, justo antes de que Scourge le detuviese propinándole un guantazo.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Aquí no, idiota! Oh de lo contrario, lo pondrás todo perdido de sangre —se quejó el erizo verde antes de centrar su atención en la murciélago, que ahora jadeaba asustada entre las garras del enorme vampiro—. Y en cuanto a ti, preciosa, es una pena que todo tenga que acabar así… Incluso estabas empezando a caerme bien y todo —le dijo guiñándola un ojo antes de salir por la puerta seguido por Fiona.

En cuanto dejaron de oír el eco de los pasos de ambos vampiros, una sonrisa malvada iluminó el rostro de Drago, y antes de que Rouge tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, el lobo le retorció el brazo tras la espalda para obligarla a caminar delante de él, y así, ambos echaron a andar atravesando los oscuros pasillos del edificio para salir a la calle.

Rouge no pudo evitar tiritar cuando el aire frío de la noche acarició su cuerpo, ahora sin ningún tipo de abrigo. Por lo que pudo observar, no se habían movido del almacén abandonado donde Scourge la había capturado y, desgraciadamente, la calle donde se encontraban era una zona completamente desierta, sobre todo a estas horas de la noche, así que dudaba que nadie fuese a aparecer por allí de casualidad para ayudarla.

Sin muchas contemplaciones, Drago la arrastró hasta la carretera y la arrojó con brusquedad al suelo, provocando que la chica sisease de dolor cuando aterrizó sobre una de sus doloridas alas. Rouge se sentía débil, tenía mucho miedo y muy en el fondo tenía el presentimiento de que esa noche iba a morir.

El enorme lobo blanco la sonrió antes de agacharse a su nivel, sujetándola para que dejase de retorcerse; y por fin, la murciélago pudo observar con claridad como los enormes y afilados colmillos del vampiro resplandecían bajo la tenue luz de la luna acercándose lentamente a su garganta, cuando de repente un par de brazos rojos se envolvieron fuertemente alrededor del cuello del vampiro y le separaron de la indefensa mobian.

Drago boqueó en busca de aire, revolviéndose salvajemente mientras trataba de quitarse los brazos de encima, justo antes de estallar violentamente. Rouge cerró los ojos con fuerza y no pudo evitar que se le escapase un agudo chillido a causa de la sorpresa, antes de que una mueca de asco se apoderase de su cara cuando la sangre del lobo le salpicó la ropa.

Cuando la mobian volvió a abrir los ojos, pudo observar como frente a ella se alzaba un equidna rojo vestido con unos desgastados vaqueros y una sudadera gris, que sujetaba una estaca ensangrentada en una mano enguantada mientras le ofrecía la otra para ayudarla a levantarse. Insegura, Rouge aceptó la mano de su salvador y se incorporó del suelo, observándole con recelo.

—¿Quién eres tú y porqué me has salvado? —le espetó.

—Normalmente, no soy el tipo más sociable del mundo, pero hasta yo sé que lo normal en este tipo de situaciones es dar las gracias, alitas —replicó el equidna frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. De todos modos y por si no te había quedado claro, soy un aliado.

—Eso no me sirve. Y sigues sin responder a mí pregunta.

El otro la observó con un deje de irritación, pero finalmente decidió contestar.

—De acuerdo. Mi nombre es Knuckles y te he salvado porque tenemos un enemigo en común.

—Que nuestro enemigo sea común, no nos convierte necesariamente en aliados —le recordó Rouge, clavando su mirada en los profundos ojos violeta del equidna, como si de esa manera pudiese vislumbrar a través de ellos las verdaderas intenciones del otro. Después de todo lo que había pasado, la mobian no volvería a confiar en nadie con tanta facilidad.

Para su sorpresa, Knuckles sonrió ligeramente.

—Te he estado observando.

—Ahora suenas como un acosador.

—Y sé de lo que eres capaz —prosiguió el equidna rojo ignorando el comentario de la murciélago—. Estoy aquí para cumplir una misión. El mundo tal y como lo conocemos está cambiando a peor, y no me refiero solamente a todo este rollo de los vampiros, sino a algo mucho más grande, alitas. Así que cuando llegue el momento, me gustaría saber que al menos puedo contar con un aliado —le dijo mientras la ofrecía una tarjeta blanca con un número de teléfono escrito en ella.

Rouge enarcó una ceja. Este tipo era realmente extraño, tenía que admitir que estaba bastante bueno, pero aún así… De todos modos, el equidna la había salvado la vida, y lo mínimo que podía hacer la joven era aceptar la tarjeta, aunque no tuviese ni la más remota idea de lo que el otro estaba hablando.

—De acuerdo —dijo Rouge finalmente, cogiendo la tarjeta y guardándosela en el bolsillo del vaquero.

—Y ahora si no me equivoco, tienes un poco de prisa, ¿no crees?

Los ojos dela murciélago se ampliaron con horror al recordar el peligro inminente en el que se encontraba Shadow, y rápidamente echo a correr calle abajo, antes de detenerse en seco y darse la vuelta por última vez.

—¡Gracias! —se despidió la mobian antes de alzar el vuelo.

* * *

><p>Shadow se despertó asustado mientras jadeaba pesadamente por culpa de un sueño intranquilo que se le hacía extrañamente angustioso, a pesar de no poder recordar nada más que una hermosa cabellera rubia y un fondo carmesí. Hacía mucho tiempo que tenía pesadillas, sin embargo, durante estas últimas semanas se habían estado volviendo cada vez más y más frecuentes.<p>

La mirada del erizo escaneó la habitación en busca de Sonic, y al no encontrarle allí y decidiendo que se sentía demasiado vago como para tratar de levantarse, Shadow le llamó por su nombre un par de veces antes de darse por vencido al darse cuenta de que Sonic no estaba en la casa.

Los ojos del erizo observaron perezosamente las manecillas del reloj que colgaba de la pared, las cuales marcaban las tres y media pasadas de la madrugada.

De repente, Shadow se sentía muy solo. Primero desaparecía Rouge sin dejar rastro y luego Sonic, porque algo le decía que no era normal que el vampiro se marchase tan pronto y sin despedirse. Agitando ligeramente su cabeza para tratar de despejarse, el erizo resopló molesto y apartó la manta que le cubría de una patada; en la casa hacía demasiado calor, y Shadow estaba seguro de que a su novio se le había vuelto a olvidar apagar la calefacción antes marcharse. Fue entonces cuando su mirada se posó sobre una nota que descansaba sobre la mesita de café, y el erizo no dudó en cogerla.

**¡Hey, Shads!**

**Estoy seguro de que si estás leyendo y aún no es de día, es porque has vuelto a tener una pesadilla.**

Shadow no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

**De todos modos, me ha surgido un problemilla que tengo que solucionar cuando antes. Así que hazme un favor y no me llames ni me busques, ya lo haré yo cuando todo esté solucionado.**

**Te quiere mucho muchoso, tu Sonic.**

Al contrario de tranquilizarle, aquel mensaje solo había conseguido ponerle más nervioso aún; pero antes de que el erizo negro pudiese siquiera pensar en prepararse un té helado para calmarse lo nervios, el timbre de la casa sonó, y sin poder evitarlo, Shadow se precipitó hacía puerta esperando encontrar a Sonic al otro lado con aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba e irritaba a la vez plasmada en el rostro. Sin embargo, no era el erizo azul quién le esperaba tras la puerta.

—Hola, Shadow —le saludó Scourge con una extraña sonrisa que dejó entrever sus filosos y amenazadores colmillos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sin ninguna duda, este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento xd. En fin, como esto es un AU, fingiremos que Prison Island no está en una isla, ¿de acuerdo?<strong>

**Por lo demás, muchísimas gracias a los que han comentado (en serio) , y no os olvidéis de dejar review para hacerme saber como va la historia en vuestra opinión, si queréis saber como continua ;D.**


	14. Capítulo 14

CAPÍTULO 14

Cuando Tails recobró la conciencia, la casa estaba oscura y silenciosa. No se movía ni una sombra, y para ser sinceros, eso inquietó al zorrito todavía más que el estallido de una bomba nuclear.

Lentamente y tratando de contener una mueca de dolor, Tails se puso en pié frotándose la nuca dolorida con una mano enguantada, antes de ponerse manos a la obra e inspeccionar la casa de arriba abajo. Sin embargo, no encontró nada. Ni rastro de Sonic. Era como si su hermano mayor se hubiese volatilizado en el aire junto con ese extraño erizo verde, que había aparecido de improviso en la casa atacándole por sorpresa cuando el zorrito estaba trabajando tranquilamente en su taller.

El pánico y la culpa comenzaron a atenazar el pecho del pequeño vampiro. Tenía la amarga sensación de que la pelea entre ambos erizos no había acabado bien para Sonic…

Lentamente, Tails bajó las escaleras apretando los puños mientras trataba de contener la rabia y la impotencia. Si tan solo no fuese tan débil y hubiese podido defenderse por sí mismo, nada de esto habría pasado; y es que desde que era un pequeño huérfano mortal, el zorrito había dependido siempre de Sonic para que este le defendiese y le sacase adelante. El erizo azul se había encargado de luchar todas sus batallas por él, colmándole de mimos y cariño incondicional cuando el mundo entero parecía haberle dado la espalda; después de todo, ¿a quién iba a importarle en aquella época un niño medio muerto y sin padres? Pues a Sonic, por supuesto. Dijese lo que dijese el erizo, para Tails siempre sería su héroe, el mismo que se había preocupado lo suficiente por él como para sacarle de aquel horrible orfanato y concederle el don de la vida eterna. Sin embargo, el despreocupado y rebelde vampiro que tan invencible parecía ante sus ojos, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y le había dejado solo... Pero no. Ahora no era el momento de lamentarse, ni mucho menos de hundirse.

Sintiéndose enfadado consigo mismo por haber dejado que sus inseguridades hiciesen flaquear el espíritu luchador que tanto se había empeñado Sonic en inculcarle, el vampiro amarillento sacudió la cabeza bruscamente para despejarse. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era calmarse y pensar con la cabeza fría, pues puede que la vida de su hermano adoptivo estuviese pendiendo de un hilo en esos mismos instantes, y sabiendo que él solo sería incapaz de ayudar a Sonic, la única solución factible que se le venía a la mente, era pedirle ayuda a cierto erizo negro con betas rojizas.

* * *

><p>—Hola Shadow —le saludó Scourge con una extraña sonrisa que dejó entrever sus filosos y amenazadores colmillos.<p>

Shadow frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, inspeccionando sospechosamente con sus vibrantes ojos rojos al vampiro plantado justo en frente de él. ¿Quién diantres era este erizo verde? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Y lo más importante de todo. ¡¿Es qué no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era?!

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó Shadow enarcando una ceja mientras le lanzaba una mirada despectiva.

—Directamente no he tenido el placer. Pero créeme, me han hablado _mucho_ de ti —respondió el recién llegado casualmente—. Por cierto, mi nombre es Scourge.

—¿Scourge? —repitió el erizo veteado sin atreverse a apartar la vista del otro ni un solo segundo. Tenía un mal presentimiento, era como si un aura que avecinaba problemas rodease al erizo verde y le advirtiese del peligro; y aunque la sensación de inseguridad era tan débil como un pensamiento escondido en el fondo de su mente, para Shadow era más que suficiente como para que sus instintos de agente despertasen y le obligasen a mantenerse alerta—. No me suena.

—¿Ah, no? No me puedo creer que Sonic no te haya hablado de mí —dijo Scourge haciéndose el ofendido—. Con lo buenos amigos que éramos…

—Ya veo —musitó Shadow. Escuchar como el nombre de su novio escapaba de entre los labios del aquel extraño desconocido, había conseguido avivar su interés ligeramente, sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntar y alargar más la conversación—. Pues si le estabas buscando, Sonic no está aquí. Se fue hace un rato —continuó con precaución, no queriendo darle más información de la estrictamente necesaria.

—¿Se fue y te dejó solo? Vaya, eso es una verdadera lástima… Aunque no me sorprende, esa rata azul nunca acostumbró a cuidar bien de sus cosas.

Shadow parpadeó sorprendido. Había algo en este tipo que no cuadraba; sería por su siniestra sonrisa plagada de colmillos afilados o quizás por el ofensivo comentario que acababa de hacer, pero el caso es que al agente de GUN le estaban entrando unas ganas tremendas de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

—Sí, bueno… Si quieres, cuando vuelva puedo decirle que has estado aquí —contestó Shadow secamente mientras hacía ademán de cerrar la puerta.

—Shadow, Sonic no va a volver.

De golpe, fue como si la sangre de Shadow se congelase y cientos de escalofríos recorriesen su espina dorsal mientras el erizo apretaba con fuerza el picaporte de la puerta. El tono de Scourge se había vuelto frío como el hielo tan repentinamente, que le había dejado completamente descolocado. Y exactamente, ¿a qué se refería con que el vampiro azul no iba a volver?

—¿Perdona? ¿Qué has dicho? Creo que no te he entendido bien.

Scourge le sonrió fríamente mientras entornaba ligeramente sus penetrantes ojos azules y clavaba su mirada en la del otro.

—Ambos sabemos que me has entendido perfectamente —contestó.

Shadow luchó contra el instinto de retroceder, y en su lugar le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad, negándose a ser intimidado por el vampiro.

—¿Quién coño eres tú y qué le has hecho a Sonic? —masculló el erizo negro finalmente. Su paciencia se estaba disipando a toda velocidad junto con los restos de sueño que aún pudiese tener adheridos a su sistema.

—Ya te lo he dicho antes, mi nombre es Scourge, y en cuanto a tu novio… —El erizo verde sonrió con malicia—. Es un secretó.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —preguntó Shadow mientras trataba de mantener el tono de voz lo suficientemente bajo como para no despertar a todo el vecindario y luchando contra un tic nerviosos que amenazaba con aparecer en su ojo izquierdo.

—Ni mucho menos —se rió el vampiro haciendo aspavientos con las manos—. Pero como realmente pareces estar muy interesado en saber dónde está la peste azul, ¿qué tal si hacemos un trato? Tú me das permiso para entrar en tu casa voluntariamente, y yo te digo donde está. Oh, y te sugiero que te des prisa en decidir, ya sabes, el tiempo corre.

Shadow le observó indeciso. ¿Dejarle pasar? ¿A ese loco? Ni de broma. Ni siquiera sabía si lo que le estaba contando era cierto; de hecho, lo único que sabía con certeza es que dejarle entrar a su casa estando solo podría resultar en un error fatal. Pero por otra parte, el erizo negro era uno de los mejores agentes que trabajaban para el gobierno (modestia aparte), y estaba seguro de que si se concentraba lo suficiente, podría apañárselas para doblegar al erizo verde por sí mismo en el caso de que hubiese problemas.

—¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

—Ahí está la cosa, no puedes saberlo —contestó Scourge encogiéndose de hombros—. Tendrás que fiarte de mí, pero siendo sinceros, ¿a cuánta gente conoces que esté dispuesta a venir de madrugada a tu casa para gastarte una broma pesada?

El erizo veteado le dirigió una mirada cargada de fastidio antes de suspirar pesadamente.

—Trato hecho, pero como me hayas mentido, lo lamentarás —le advirtió—. Puedes entrar.

Una ráfaga de viento pasó por su lado y dos fuertes manos se posaron sobre sus hombros con firmeza, clavándole las uñas mientras Scourge acercaba su boca plagada de colmillos a una de las inquietas orejitas negras del otro.

—Buena elección, rayitas —le susurró.

Los ojos de Shadow se abrieron como platos y enseguida comenzó a retorcerse lejos del agarre del otro, distanciándose un par de metros de él mientras sus orejas se aplanaban contra su cabeza en un gesto amenazador y le dirigía al vampiro una mirada recelosa. ¡¿Cómo podía ser el erizo verde tan rápido?! Ni siquiera le había visto moverse, es más, ¡le había pillado totalmente por sorpresa!

—¿Cómo demonios…? —masculló Shadow.

—¿Me he movido tan rápido? —terminó el otro por él—. Fácil, rayitas, tu novio no es el único que tiene una habilidad especial; de hecho, en su día nos entrenamos juntos para conseguir esta velocidad anti-natural.

Maldición, eso no entraba dentro de los planes de Shadow… El erizo negro resistió la tentación de mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiese usar para defenderse en caso de necesitarlo, teniendo en cuenta que lo único que llevaba encima eran unas zapatillas de andar por casa con dibujos de pandas (dichosa Rouge y su manía de regalarle cosas tan poco varoniles…).

—Me da igual, y ahora que estás dentro, dime de una vez por todas donde está Sonic para que puedas largarte de mi casa —le exigió con firmeza mientras sus ojos chispeantes como dos llamas le observaban con hostilidad.

Scourge no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, le encantaba este erizo, y sobre todo lo fácil que era hacerle enfadar. En opinión del vampiro, aquel brillo furioso que iluminaba su mirada de ojos rojos le sentaba fenomenal, el erizo negro se veía completamente delicioso (nunca mejor dicho).

—Todo a su tiempo, rayitas, si quieres que te lo cuente, primero tendrás que convencerme. —Scourge le guiño un ojo juguetonamente, de forma dolorosamente idéntica a tal y como lo hacía Sonic cuando le estaba tomando el pelo, y Shadow no pudo evitar estremecerse—. Por el momento, ¿por qué no te preparas un té y charlamos un ratito? No te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que quiero contarte —sugirió tranquilamente, y sin esperar ningún tipo de invitación (y sorteando la mirada furibunda de Shadow), el erizo se sentó en el sofá negro, colocando los pies con sus botas embarradas sobre la mesita de café.

Shadow le lanzó una mirada asesina. Ah, no, eso sí que no. La vida con Sonic era una lucha continua por mantener la casa limpia, pulcra y ordenada, y lo que el erizo negro no iba a consentir, es que de repente llegase un completo desconocido y dejase lo que tantas horas le costaba limpiar hecho una mierda. Así que con eso en mente, Shadow se acercó a la mesita de café y tiró bruscamente de ella hacia atrás, provocando que los pies de Scourge cayesen de nuevo al suelo.

—Hazme un favor y _no_ te sientas como en tu casa —masculló Shadow antes de alejarse del sorprendido vampiro.

Scourge observó siguiendo atentamente con la mirada como el erizo negro desaparecía tras la puerta blanca de la cocina, y no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio, le gustaba la gente con carácter sí, pero eso de quitarle los pies de encima de la mesa había sido un movimiento peligroso; al erizo nadie le decía lo que tenía que hacer, y mucho menos la puta de Sonic.

Una vez que Shadow se encontró completamente solo en el interior de la cocina apoyado contra una de las paredes, pudo por fin relajarse y respirar tranquilo; aquel vampiro le ponía de los nervios con su falta de modales y aquella mirada hambrienta. El erizo no era idiota, y sabía perfectamente que las intenciones del otro no rondaban una charla amistosa mientras él disfrutaba de un relajante té calentito con pastas, pero si quería que el erizo verde le desvelase el paradero de Sonic, tendría que seguirle el juego.

No queriendo perder el tiempo, Shadow puso agua a calentar en una tetera negra de metal y volvió al salón, pero para su sorpresa, Scourge ya no estaba sentado en el sofá, al parecer el vampiro había encontrado un nuevo entretenimiento mucho más divertido husmeando en su móvil.

Shadow se maldijo a sí mismo por haber dejado dicho aparato a la vista del otro y cerró la distancia que los separaba con un par de zancadas, antes de tratar de arrancarle el móvil de las manos bruscamente, pero el otro le esquivó con facilidad y estiró el brazo con el móvil lejos del alcance del iracundo erizo.

—Devuélvemelo. —Tanto la mirada de Shadow como su tono de voz, dejaban bastante claro que la situación no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia.

Scourge le sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Y eso por qué, rayitas? ¿Te da vergüenza que vea lo guapos que salís en tu fondo? —Shadow no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante la última pregunta. El erizo azul se había empeñado en ponerle como fondo de pantalla una foto de él sentado sobre su regazo mientras le besaba cariñosamente la mejilla. El día en que tomaron la foto, habían hecho lo que al erizo negro más le gustaba hacer: pasar tiempo de calidad juntos viendo una peli acurrucados en su sofá, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad y de las miradas indiscretas de la gente. Pero claro, eso Scourge no tenía porque saberlo…

—No, pero el contenido de mi móvil no es asunto tuyo —replicó Shadow apretando la mandíbula mientras intentaba desesperadamente recuperar su móvil de las garras de aquel bastardo.

Al sentir como el pecho desnudo de Shadow rozaba contra el suyo propio cuando el erizo negro trató de alargar el brazo a su vez para alcanzar el móvil, Scourge no se molestó en ocultar una sonrisa malvada ante la repentina cercanía entre ambos, disfrutando del fresco y agradable olor del otro, y un poco también de la diferencia de altura, pues el vampiro le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros. Sin embargo, Shadow consiguió por fin quitarle el móvil, y después de dirigirle una última mirada fulminante, el erizo negro se alejó de él y se sentó pesadamente en el sofá.

—No eres nada divertido, ¿lo sabías, rayitas? Pero bueno, retomemos la conversación por donde la habíamos dejado. —El erizo negro enarcó una ceja cuando sintió el peso del otro al acomodarse junto a él a una distancia peligrosamente cercana, sin embargo, no comentó nada al respecto.

—Estabas a punto de contarme dónde está Sonic.

—Buen intento, pero no cuela. De todos modos, no sé qué es lo que ve la gente en él. Estoy seguro de que tú para empezar ni siquiera sabes absolutamente nada de su pasado.

—Yo… —Shadow quería defenderse tanto a sí mismo como al erizo azul, pero en su lugar parpadeó sorprendido al darse cuenta de que las palabras del vampiro eran ciertas. Ni Shadow conocía el pasado de Sonic, ni Sonic el suyo. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni si quiera había salido la conversación, y si Shadow preguntaba algo al respecto, el otro se encargaba rápidamente de cambiar de tema. Hasta ese momento el erizo veteado no le había dado ninguna importancia, pero ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, ciertamente era un poco triste no saber casi nada del pasado de tu pareja.

—Lo suponía —dijo Scourge lanzándole una mirada cargada de suficiencia—. Pero no te preocupes, pequeño, para eso estoy aquí; para arrojar un poco de luz sobre el misterioso pasado de nuestro querido y carismático ericito.

Shadow no estaba seguro de querer desvelar ese pasado, algo le decía que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, además, se fiaba de Sonic y sabía que si no le había contado algo, sería porque el vampiro tenía sus propios motivos. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a guardar secretos después de todo. Pero por otra parte, el erizo negro tenía curiosidad, y la curiosidad es una de las emociones más fuertes y peligrosas que existen, así que si el otro tenía algo interesante que contarle, Shadow le escucharía con atención y más tarde juzgaría sus palabras por sí mismo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? —le preguntó Shadow repentinamente.

—Porque quiero que sepas la verdad y como es en realidad el vampiro al que tanto idolatras —respondió Scourge amargamente. Tenía que reconocer que la pregunta le había pillado un poco por sorpresa.

—Sigo sin entender porqué te tomas tantas molestias solo para ensuciar la imagen de mi novio. ¿Qué es un idiota perdido? No es que sea una sorpresa para mí… Sin embargo, durante estas últimos semanas le he conocido lo suficiente como para apreciar quién es ahora sin importar lo que hizo en el pasado. Así que dudo mucho que vayas a poder cambiar mi opinión con respecto a él, pero de todos modos te invito a intentarlo —Shadow se cruzó de brazos y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que podía comenzar a hablar.

Scourge le dedicó una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Teniendo en cuenta que el incordio azul ni siquiera te ha hablando de mí, dudo mucho que te haya contado nada de lo que hizo antaño. Así que empezaremos desde el principio: Todo comenzó una noche en la que ambos habíamos salido de fiesta, ya sabes, dos jóvenes de diecisiete años…

—¿Diecisiete años? —preguntó Shadow sorprendido. ¿Sonic tenía diecisiete? El erizo negro nunca le había preguntado la edad con la que fue convertido. Tampoco es que fuese a preocuparle ahora, pues físicamente solo se sacaban tres años, sin embargo, se le hacía extraño pensar que Sonic nunca tendría un cuerpo legalmente adulto.

—Sí, diecisiete —Scourge le dirigió una mirada cargada de molestia—. Y si quieres que continúe con el cuento, más te vale tener el pico cerrado, rayitas. Como te iba diciendo, ambos volvíamos borrachos a nuestras casas cuando dos mobians realmente hermosas se cruzaron en nuestro camino y nos pidieron ayuda porque supuestamente se habían perdido. Supongo que no hace falta que te cuente lo que Sonic y yo pensamos en esos momentos… Sin embargo, las cosas se nos fueron de las manos y ambos acabamos entre las garras de dos sádicas vampiras. Conoces a Amy y a Fiona, ¿verdad?

—Algo así —contestó el erizo negro secamente. El recuerdo de Amy todavía residía vivido en su cabeza. No tenía nada en contra de la vampiresa, pero no le agradaba en absoluto la cercanía que parecía tener con el erizo azul, le hacía sentir inexplicablemente celoso; y eso a Shadow no le gustaba ni un pelo.

—Genial, pues esas fueron las dos putas que acabaron con nuestra vida mortal. —A pesar de la crudeza de sus palabras, Shadow pudo observar que el hecho de ser convertido en un vampiro no parecía resultarle desagradable en absoluto, sin embargo, esta vez fue un poco más inteligente y se abstuvo de replicar nada—. Descartando el shock del principio y los intentos fallidos de suicido por parte de Sonic, la cosa no fue tan mal. Poco a poco, tanto tu novio como yo fuimos olvidando que una vez habíamos sido mortales y, con la ayuda de Amy y Fiona, ambos nos convertimos en dos fríos asesinos sedientos de sangre, formando una feliz y sanguinaria familia con las dos chicas.

Shadow apretó la mandíbula tratando de mantener el rostro inexpresivo, pero por algún motivo, la tranquilidad con la que el otro relataba los hechos se le hacía exasperante.

—Durante unos cuantos años, nuestra vida como seres inmortales no pudo ser más dulce; todas las noches follábamos, violábamos, matábamos y bebíamos sangre como locos… Si hubieses visto a Sonic en aquellos momentos, probablemente le habrías confundido con el anti-Cristo —medio bromeó Scourge al observar con satisfacción como el erizo veteado trataba de reprimir una mueca de horror—. Sin embargo, esa feliz época no duró para siempre, pues Sonic se enamoró de una mortal que le llenó la cabeza de mierda pacifista e ideas extravagantes sobre la igualdad para ambas especies… Y en aquellos momentos, ninguno de los dos imaginamos que esa mortal sería nuestra perdición y la que ocasionaría el fin de nuestra amistad. Dime rayitas, ¿te suena de algo el nombre de Sally? ¿O es qué tu querido y tierno vampiro no ha tenido la decencia de hablarte de ella?

El erizo veteado asintió lentamente. No era gran cosa lo que sabía de la mobian, sin embargo, no era la primera vez que el agente se la había oído mencionar a Sonic. A pesar de todo, una pequeña parte del agente seguía sin comprender que tenía que ver todo esto con él.

—Es bueno saberlo —continuó Scourge—. Sally era la ardilla más bonita que te puedas imaginar, con unas curvas de tentación y un carácter firme e idealista, pero sobretodo leal. Una mobian que tenía las ideas claras por decirlo de alguna manera. El caso, es que ambos nos enamoramos locamente de ella y ahí comenzó nuestra rivalidad, que fue destruyendo poco a poco el recuerdo de todos aquellos días de diversión desenfrenada que Sonic y yo habíamos compartido. Sin embargo, ella prefirió al bastardo azul en vez de a mí y, como no, yo pensé que obviamente estaría confusa y se habría dejado llevar por la presión, por lo que nunca dejé de insistir. —Las orejitas de Shadow se tensaron al escuchar como el tono de Scourge se iba volviendo cada vez más y más amargo—. ¿Te imaginas como me sentí el día en el que me enteré que esos dos iban a casarse?

Shadow se encogió de hombros, ni le importaba ni quería sentir el más mínimo rastro de empatía por el otro.

—Dios, creo que nunca antes había sentido tanta rabia —continuó el vampiro verde—. Así que cegado por la ira, esa misma noche reté a Sonic a una pelea en un claro que había en el interior de un bosque cercano a su casa. Una vez allí, ambos luchamos, y llegó un momento en el que una de mis amenazas logró despertar algo oscuro y siniestro escondido en el interior de Sonic; por decirlo de alguna manera, es la parte más diabólica y malvada que posee todo vampiro y que nunca debe descontrolarse. Pero Sonic perdió los estribos y esa pequeña semilla malvada salió a la luz e intentó hacerme picadillo.

—Qué lástima… que no lo consiguiese, me refiero —murmuró Shadow venenosamente.

—¿Has dicho algo? —le espetó el otro.

—Nada en absoluto.

—Ya me parecía… —gruñó Scourge antes de continuar—. Lo que no sabíamos, es que Sally se había enterado de lo que ambos habíamos planeado y esa noche nos siguió al claro. Como no, ella trató de interponerse entre ambos al ver como Sonic perdía el control de sí mismo, y entonces…—El vampiro apretó los puños con fuerza, perdido en el dolor de su propio recuerdo mientras su voz se tensaba más y más a cada palabra que sus labios dejaban escapar—. Entonces el bastardo la mató. La desgarró el cuello y se bebió su sangre delante de mis ojos, y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Sally estaba muerta. —Al observar como el erizo verde temblaba a causa de la rabia, Shadow comenzó a alejarse lenta y precavidamente de él—. Murió asustada y llena de odio entre los brazos de un monstruo que una vez la juró amor eterno.

Shadow se estremeció cuando Scourge soltó de improviso una amarga carcajada. No le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

—Si me lo preguntas, la vida tiene un humor un tanto satírico; es como una enorme caja llena de ironía. Y lo peor es que nunca pude obtener mi venganza gracias a la malnacida de Amy… Esa furcia se encargó de escapar junto a Sonic muy lejos de allí. Sin embargo, hoy será la noche en la que por fin ese erizo experimentará el mismo dolor que sentí yo aquel día. Él mató al amor de mi vida, y yo mataré al suyo —los gélidos ojos azules de Scourge se clavaron en Shadow, dirigiéndole al erizo vetado una mirada cargada de odio que le provocó escalofríos.

—Creo... que el agua ya está lista —trató de excusarse Shadow levantándose abruptamente del sofá.

—¿A dónde te crees qué vas? —le dijo Scourge alargando un brazo para retener la muñeca del erizo con más fuera de la necesaria mientras le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia.

—No me toques —le espetó Shadow tratando de soltarse del agarre del otro. El erizo estaba seguro de que si el mismo era capaz de escuchar con claridad el sonido de su corazón latiendo desbocado es su pecho, Scourge también podría.

—¿Qué no te toque? —le preguntó el erizo verde con una incredulidad no muy lejana a la burla—. Rayitas, no sé si te has dado cuenta de que en estos momentos no estás en posición de objetar —dicho esto, el vampiro tiró dolorosamente de su brazo y le arrojó con brusquedad sobre el sofá.

Shadow trató de incorporarse rápidamente, pero su velocidad no tenía ni punto de comparación con la del otro, así que pronto se encontró así mismo tumbado boca abajo sobre el mullido mueble con el erizo verde sentado sobre él, manteniendo con las rodillas sus brazos pegados al cuerpo.

—¿Sabes? He estado pensando que si Sonic mancilló su frágil y hermoso cuerpecito, ¿no debería hacer yo lo mismo contigo para que mi venganza sea justa? —le susurró Scourge al oído, aprovechando para lamer descaradamente una de sus orejitas negras. El olor a adrenalina, miedo y sudor que despedía el cuerpo del erizo veteado estaba volviendo locas a sus hormonas. Tenía que admitir que los chicos no eran lo suyo, pero por una vez, podría hacer una excepción.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —Shadow se estremeció cuando la cálida y húmeda lengua del otro entró en contacto con una de las partes más sensibles y erógenas de su cuerpo. Ahora sí que se estaba empezando a asustar. Sintiendo como el pánico crecía en su interior, Shadow comenzó a revolverse salvajemente, sin embargo y a pesar de que el vampiro verde ya era más fuerte que él de por sí, estar obligado a permanecer en una posición tan vulnerable y expuesta, hacía que sus intentos por escapar fuesen más débiles aún. Así que tragándose el orgullo, el erizo hizo lo único que se le ocurrió—. ¡Scourge, te retiro la…!

Shadow no pudo terminar la frase, pues el erizo verde empujó su cabeza contra uno de los cojines, manteniéndola ahí y ahogando el sonido de su voz. Genial, ahora aparte de tener a un sociópata sentado a ahorcajadas sobre él, se estaba ahogando…

—¿Hemos aprendido la lección o voy a tener que tomar medidas más drásticas? —le preguntó Scourge una vez que le dejó levantar la cabeza para tomar aire de nuevo—. Si vuelves a intentarlo, la próxima vez no seré tan generoso y te arrancaré la lengua.

Por toda respuesta, Shadow volvió a retorcerse, negándose a someterse ante el violento vampiro mientras sentía como la rabia, la impotencia y ahora también un ápice de terror, crecían en su interior.

—¡Bájate de encima, maldito cabrón! —le gritó desesperado.

—Shh, cálmate Shadow —le pidió el otro adoptando un tono de voz excesivamente dulce, que para nada consiguió calmar los nervios del otro—. Mira el lado bueno, al menos te prometo que experimentarás unos minutos de intenso placer antes de morir —se rió el vampiro oscuramente, antes de acercar su hocico al hueco que quedaba libre entre el cuello y el hombro de su prisionero para aspirar su olor profundamente—. Umm... Hueles muy bien. Todo lo contrario a aquel día en el que te vi caminando solo por la calle con aquella sudadera apestando a él… Si supieses lo mucho que me costó controlarme para no desgarrar tu cuello entonces…

Las orejitas del erizo negro se aplanaron contra su cráneo, solo que esta vez por culpa del agobio. Pero justo cuando todo parecía perdido para él, el erizo verde cometió un error y aflojó la presión que ejercían sus rodillas para mantener los brazos de su cautivo pegados al cuerpo, y Shadow aprovecho el descuido para liberar uno de sus brazos y lanzar un zarpazo desesperado al aire, que por suerte impactó contra el rostro de Scourge provocando que por reflejo el vampiro se apartase de él, dándole la oportunidad que el erizo negro necesitaba para ponerse en pie y echar a correr hacia la puerta más próxima de la casa, que resultó ser la de la cocina.

—Mala jugada, erizo —masculló Scourge completamente fuera de sí mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la mejilla donde Shadow le había arañado con el puño.

Shadow colocó una silla contra el picaporte de la puerta para bloquearla, aunque la sola idea de que eso retuviese al vampiro le resultaba hilarante… Pero sí que podría darle un poco de tiempo para pensar en algo. Sus orejitas se crisparon nerviosamente al escuchar como Scourge golpeaba la puerta bestialmente al otro lado, provocando que esta crujiese anunciándole al erizo negro que como no hiciese algo pronto, su funeral llegaría antes de lo esperado.

La rabia invadía todos y cada uno de los poros del erizo verde. ¡¿Pero quién coño se había creído ese patético erizo que era?! Oponiéndose a sus deseos y humillándole de esa forma… Ni hablar, eso no podía quedar impune, Shadow lo iba a pagar muy caro, y el vampiro se aseguraría de darle una muerte lenta y especialmente dolorosa.

Por fin y después de un par de patadas más, la puerta cedió y se partió, concediéndole paso libre al erizo verde, el cual sonrió con malicia mientras sus caninos crecían de tamaño sobre sus demás colmillos, revelando así el aspecto de su verdadera naturaleza asesina.

—_Shadooow_… —canturreó Scourge—. Sal aquí ahora mismo y no me obligues a entrar a _buscarteee_. O de lo contrario, me cabrearas aún más y las consecuencias serán peores para ti, y probablemente para tus huesos.

Al ver que nadie respondía, Scourge gruño amenazadoramente, pero nada más poner un solo pie en el interior de la cocina, el vampiro fue recibido con un chorro de agua hirviendo directo a la cara.

Aullando de dolor, el erizo verde retrocedió torpemente mientras se sujetaba la cara con ambas manos como si de esa manera pudiese protegerse del dolor. Y asomando la cabeza por la puerta, Shadow sonrió triunfalmente arrojando la tetera, ahora vacía, al otro lado de la habitación.

—Te dije que el agua estaba lista.

El erizo veteado ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando el vampiro corrió hacía él y le propinó un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte, que lo mandó volando al otro lado de la cocina, provocando que el agente se estrellase contra la encimera antes de caer al suelo, y que el contenido de uno de los cajones de los armarios de cocina que colgaban de la pared cayese sobre él por culpa del impacto.

—¡Te voy a matar! —Sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias de sus actos, Scourge, dejándose llevar por la rabia y el dolor de su cara horriblemente quemada, saltó sobre el otro antes de que tuviese tiempo de recuperarse del golpe y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuello, ahogándole y exprimiendo lentamente su vida a medida que el oxígeno dejaba de regar el cerebro del erizo negro.

El rostro de Shadow se contorsionó en una mueca medio sorprendida y medio asustada al darse cuenta de que el vampiro estaba, efectivamente, estrangulándole; y más por reflejó que por otra cosa, se llevó las manos al cuello y comenzó a arañar desesperadamente las manos enguantadas de su agresor mientras pataleaba inútilmente tratando de quitarse al vampiro homicida de encima.

Los ojos de Scourge quedaron iluminados por un brillo asesino, y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron lentamente para formar una sonrisa maquiavélica a medida que sentía como las fuerzas de su presa debajo de él se agotaban y sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más y más desincronizados, lo cual le confirió al erizo verde con la cara destrozada un aspecto aún más diabólico que antes.

Fue entonces cuando una de las manos de Shadow dio por casualidad con un objeto frío y metálico tirado en el suelo junto a él, y sin darse tiempo a pensar en ello, el erizo se lo clavó a Scourge con fuerza.

Durante unos segundos no ocurrió nada. La presión en el cuello de Shadow disminuyó hasta desaparecer completamente cuando las manos del otro dejaron de aprisionar su garganta. La mirada cargada de confusión que Scourge cruzó con el erizo negro habría podido resultar casi cómica de no ser por la actual situación en la que ambos se encontraban. Y por fin, el vampiro verde tuvo el valor de mirar hacia abajo y observar con horror el cuchillo de plata incrustado en su estomago que Shadow sostenía con fuerza en una mano temblorosa.

Shadow tenía ganas de vomitar. Sentir como la sangre del otro resbalaba sobre él y llenaba el ambiente de un desagradable olor metálico, le estaba resultando una tarea muy desagradable de soportar, sin embargo, se obligó a sí mismo a no soltar el mango del cuchillo, y en su lugar, el erizo negro apretó la mandíbula y retorció el cubierto en el interior del otro, ganándose un grito de dolor por parte del vampiro cuando la plata se abrió paso a las profundidades de su cuerpo quemando sus entrañas por el camino.

Cuando el dolor se volvió demasiado insoportable, por fin Scourge se alejó de él, trastabillando hasta chocar contra una de las paredes mientras se sujetaba con ambas manos el profundo corte de su estómago como si temiese que sus tripas fuesen a salírsele justo ahí y ahora.

Jadeando pesadamente, Shadow agradeció mentalmente por primera vez en la vida que Rouge le hubiese regalado aquella cubertería de plata, que había permanecido guardada cogiendo polvo en el pequeño armario de cocina hasta entonces (quien diría que por fin uno de los regalos de la murciélago acabaría resultándole útil…). Cuando el erizo negro recuperó por fin el aliento y encontró las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse en píe, este observó con frialdad como Scourge caminaba de vuelta hacia el salón apoyándose en las paredes y dejando allí la marca de sus manos ensangrentadas. El bastardo se lo tenía bien merecido.

Acercándose decidido a la mesa de la cocina, Shadow partió sin contemplaciones la pata de madera de una de las sillas. Las cosas se estaban alargando demasiado para su gusto, y el erizo negro quería darle un punto y final a este melodrama de una vez por todas.

Scourge, superado por el dolor de su cara más el añadido en el estómago y ralentizado por la pérdida de sangre, se apoyó completamente contra una de las paredes del salón y se dejó caer el suelo en una posición sentada mientras sus ojos observaban atentos como el erizo negro se acercaba a él a paso lento con el rostro inexpresivo.

Las heridas del vampiro no podían matarle; de hecho, en un par de horas y con un poco de sangre, el erizo verde estaría como nuevo. Sin embargo, la estaca improvisada que llevaba el otro en la mano, SÍ era una amenaza.

—¿Dónde está Sonic? —le preguntó el erizo negro tranquilamente plantándose justo en frente del vampiro.

Scourge le dirigió una mirada cargada de veneno antes de lanzarle un gapo sanguinolento, que a decir verdad no llegó muy lejos.

—Creía que a estas alturas habría quedado claro que no tengo intención de decirte nada.

—Respuesta incorrecta. —Shadow sonrió, sin embargo, no era una para nada una sonrisa alegre. De repente, una brutal patada estalló contra el rostro de Scourge, y después otra, y otra, y otra, hasta que el erizo negro por fin se detuvo jadeando sorprendido al escuchar como el erizo verde soltaba una carcajada.

—Debo reconocer que tienes un par de cojones —Scourge ladeo la cabeza, dejando que un chorrito de sangre resbalase lentamente por la comisura de sus labios—. Tú, a diferencia del maricón del tu novio, por lo menos has sabido oponer algo de resistencia, y ahora estás, como podríamos llamarlo… ¿torturándome? Solo porque te interesa conocer el paradero de alguien que muy posiblemente podría estar muerto a estas alturas; y veo por ese brillo en tu mirada que lo estás disfrutando bastante, ¿me equivoco?

Algo en el rostro de Shadow se crispó. Si le habían hecho daño a Sonic, el erizo verde lo iba a pagar muy caro. Además, teniendo en cuenta que hace menos de quince minutos el otro había tratado de violarle, el erizo negro estaba seguro de que tenía un buen motivo para estar "disfrutando" el cambio de roles.

—Pero que se podría esperar del peligroso e inestable Proyecto Sombra —continuó el vampiro con la voz rebosante de malicia—. Una criatura que ni siquiera puede ser considerado un mobian de verdad, un engendro de la naturaleza y, por si fuese poco, un desgraciado que cargará en su conciencia con la muerte de personas inocentes por el resto de su miserable vida.

Shadow abrió los ojos sorprendido antes de entrecerrarlos amenazadoramente.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí.

Scourge le sonrió a su vez, ligeramente divertido con el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Me leí tu expediente, así que créeme cuando te digo que sé más de ti de lo que tú nunca aspiraras a recordar debido a… tu condición. —La sonrisa del vampiro se ensanchó al ver como el otro se volvía bruscamente y le daba la espalda molesto.

—Cállate o lo haré yo —masculló Shadow después de darse la vuelta y alejarse unos cuantos metros para que el otro no viese como la desesperación se apoderaba de sus facciones. Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz mientras sentía como una ligera migraña comenzaba a hacerse patente en su cabeza, el erizo negro maldito Scourge por haber sacado siquiera el tema…

—Eres un pequeño mosntruito creado entre las paredes de un laboratorio —continuó el erizo verde con un deje de sorna en sus palabras mientras se metía cuidadosamente una mano en su sudadera, ahora empapada en sangre, y sacaba de su interior una pequeña pistola, apuntando con ella al otro. Hoy Shadow aprendería una valiosa lección; en una pelea como esta, no hay un verdadero ganador hasta que uno de los dos muere, por lo tanto, nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo—. Así que espero que comprendas que te estoy haciendo un favor, tanto a ti como al resto del mundo por esto.

De repente, la puerta del piso del erizo negro se abrió y unos pasos apresurados resonaron en el recibidor antes de que el potente ruido de un disparo interrumpiese el silencio de la noche.

El cuerpo de Shadow se tensó, y todo pareció transcurrir a cámara lenta. La bala dirigida al erizo negro impactó contra Rouge en su lugar y la mobian cayó al suelo del salón incapaz de mantenerse en pie.

El transcurso del tiempo pareció ralentizarse cuando Shadow, cegado por la ira y el dolor, descargó su puño contra el pecho desprotegido de Scourge y le clavó la estaca certeramente en el corazón, provocando que el vampiro se convulsionase antes de que dicha criatura estallase como un globo y se convirtiese en un repulsivo amasijo de vísceras, sangre y gore.

—S-shadow… —La improvisada estaca resbaló suavemente de las manos del erizo negro y cayó al suelo, rodando hasta chocar contra una de las paredes de la habitación cuando este oyó la voz quebrada de su amiga a sus espaldas, y muy lentamente, Shadow se dio la vuelta.

—Voy a llamar a una ambulancia —dijo el erizo veteado con la voz entrecortada, tratando de pasar por el lado de la murciélago sin atreverse a mirarla siquiera. Sin embargo, cuando la mano de la mobian sujetó su tobillo suavemente, el erizo se paró en seco.

—Espera… ¿Tiene muy mala pinta? —le preguntó Rouge débilmente.

Shadow cerró los ojos durante unos instantes, inspirando aire profundamente antes de obligarse a sí mismo a observar por fin la herida de bala en el estómago de la joven, sabiendo de inmediato que esta estaba condenada, pues ciertamente tenía una pinta horrible. La sangre que manaba de la herida con avidez, estaba comenzando a teñir el suelo de rojo a una velocidad vertiginosa, y a este paso, la murciélago no tardaría demasiado en morir desangrada.

—No.

A pesar del dolor, Rouge se forzó a sonreír suavemente.

—Siempre has sido un mentiroso terrible…

Shadow la observó con detenimiento sintiendo como la angustia crecía cada vez más en su interior, pero el erizo se negaba a dejarla morir sin hacer nada. Así que con eso en mente y, teniendo en cuenta que mientras Scourge y él luchaban su móvil había quedado destrozado, Shadow decidió que lo mejor sería ir a buscar algún teléfono para pedir ayuda.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —la chica se vio obligada a interrumpirse cuando un ataque de tos se apoderó de ella al ahogarse con su propia sangre.

Shadow se estremeció, pero consiguió parar a tiempo una mueca que amenazaba con escapársele, dedicándose en su lugar a mirar fijamente la pared de enfrente.

—Obviamente, voy a buscar un teléfono para llamar a una ambulancia —le explicó.

—No. N-no te vayas, Shadow. Ambos sabemos que a estas alturas ya nadie puede ayudarme —le suplicó Rouge antes de hacer una pausa para inspirar aire profundamente, lo que provocó que otro ataque de tos se apoderase de su cuerpo—. Y… y no quiero morirme sola… —le confesó cuando por fin consiguió calmarse.

Tragándose el nudo que se había formado en su garganta tras escuchar las crudas palabras de la joven y aún un tanto disconforme con su petición, Shadow asintió y lentamente se sentó junto a la mobian apartando la mirada incómodo al verse incapaz de observar a su amiga en aquel estado deplorable. Sin embargo, cuando la mano ensangrentada de Rouge se posó suavemente sobre su mejilla, el erizo volvió la cabeza con cautela en su dirección, dejando que sus miradas se encontrasen durante unos segundos, tratando así de decirse todo lo que no eran capaces de expresar con palabras. Y fue justo en ese momento cuando Shadow fue plenamente consciente de que esta sería la última vez que podría observar el brillo juguetón en la mirada de su amiga, como sus labios, siempre pintados a la perfección, se curvaban levemente para formar una sonrisa tentadora, y como ya nunca más podría quejarse de lo mucho que la murciélago le sacaba de quicio y le exasperaba con sus comentarios inapropiados.

Sintiendo como el dolor y la tristeza iban ganando control sobre todas las demás emociones, Shadow apartó la cabeza bruscamente lejos de la reconfortante caricia de la mobian, incapaz de seguir soportando ni un minuto más la presión que atenazaba su pecho. Ahora el erizo se sentía terriblemente culpable y enfadado consigo mismo por no haber pasado más tiempo junto a la joven cuando tuvo la oportunidad y, sobre todo, se sentía enfadado por haberla fallado.

—Mírame, Shadow… por favor. —le pidió Rouge desesperada mientras su mano buscaba a tientas la del otro.

Las orejitas de Shadow se aplanaron completamente contra su cabeza en un gesto de genuina tristeza y sumisión mientras el erizo cerraba los ojos con fuerza al sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a acechar las comisuras de sus ojos, pero finalmente dejó que su mano se encontrase con la de la otra y que sus dedos se entrelazasen suavemente, acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de la mano de la mobian, la cual parpadeó sorprendida ante aquel inesperado gesto de cariño.

—Shadow… T-tienes que escucharme, porque de lo contrario, sé que no serás capaz de volver a vivir contigo mismo —comenzó Rouge, parándose en medio de su discurso para tratar de contener otra oleada de dolor proveniente de la herida abierta, sin embargo, al observar que Shadow no trataba de interrumpirla, la mobian decidió continuar—. Vas… vas a tener que hacerme una última promesa; una de esas que no se pueden romper, ¿vale? —Sin darle tiempo a responder, Rouge siguió hablando—. En primer lugar, nada… nada de lo que ha pasado esta noche es tu culpa, ¿entendido? No me arrepiento de lo que hice y quiero que sepas que si voy a morir ahora, es porque voy a regalarte mi vida para que tú puedas vivir la tuya plenamente en mí lugar, porque… porque me importas Shadow, me importas y quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y… y… —Rouge había estado haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no llorar llegados a este punto, sin embargo, al ver como las lágrimas resbalaban silenciosamente por las mejillas de su amigo mientras este apretaba su mano con fuerza, algo dentro de la murciélago se partió ante aquella descorazonadora imagen y las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la vista a ella también—. Maldita sea… Cielo, no llores, o de lo contrario me vas a hacer llorar a mí también —se quejó la otra conmovida, antes de intentar suavizar la tensión con uno de sus típicos comentarios—. Y si tengo que morir, al menos quiero hacerlo estando tan fabulosamente guapa como siempre y conservando el rímel intacto.

Shadow no respondió nada, en parte porque estaba casi seguro de que si lo hacía, su voz acabaría quebrándose. Así que ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio sin soltar sus manos, hasta que la voz de de la murciélago volvió a interrumpirlo por última vez.

—T-tengo… tengo frío, Shadow —murmuró mientras sentía como su vista se desenfocaba cada vez más y más, hasta finalmente perderse en un inmenso mar de infinita oscuridad.

En cuanto los ojos de Rouge se cerraron, y la mobian dejó de moverse y su pecho de alzarse para indicar que, aunque erráticamente, seguía respirando, Shadow llegó a la conclusión de que ya nunca más volvería a abrirlos; y esa conclusión no le gustó nada, pues de repente, un intenso dolor agudo aprisionó su pecho y la respiración se le atragantó como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose completamente perdido ahora que la calidez de la mano de su amiga ya no estaba allí para guiarle.

Temblando, Shadow se arrastró hasta la chica, y con sumo cuidado recogió su cuerpo y lo acunó con mimo contra su pecho. Y apoyando su frente contra la de la otra, el erizo consiguió por fin volver a poner sus pulmones en funcionamiento, dejando que el aire contenido escapase de sus labios en forma de sollozos mientras sus lágrimas caían libremente sobre el rostro de la murciélago, llorando por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, por favor… —Desde que el erizo tenía memoria, la murciélago había estado siempre a su lado, luchando junto a él, cuidándole y obligándole a ver el lado positivo de la vida. Sin embargo, ahora la chica se marchaba dejando al erizo negro con todas aquellas palabras de agradecimiento que debería haberla dicho cuando tuvo la ocasión, aún en la punta de la lengua—. Lo siento, Rouge. No te mueras, no me dejes solo…

Una voz carraspeó a espaldas del agente.

—¿Shadow?

Dicho erizo volvió la cabeza sobresaltado, buscando con su mirada borrosa a causa del llanto al propietario de la voz.

—Creo… creo que puedo ayudarla —afirmó Tails decidido.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo. Es probable que tenga algún que otro fallito, sobre todo la última parte (teniendo en cuenta que la acabo de terminar de escribir y editar, y que me estoy muriendo de sueño), pero bueno... Debo admitir que no se me da demasiado bien escribir cosas tristes, aunque al menos lo intente xd, y ahora me siento un poco mal por Rouge...<strong>

**Por lo demás, siento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero tenía exámenes finales y los estudios son lo primero C:**

**Muchas gracias por leer y en especial a los que comentaron (besitos virtuales para todos :3). Y como siempre, no os olvidéis de dejarme un review para hacerme saber lo que opináis o si veis algún fallo que corregir ;D.**


End file.
